Finally Breathing
by Pixie Hollow
Summary: Bella has a boring,confusing, and troubled life. And it all get's worse when she finds out her parent's have died. What happens when she moves to Forks to live with her brother Emmett, and meets Edward? Will he make her life better? or worse? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I don't own twilight.**

**My friends and I worte this story, sorry if it's really lame lol**

(Bpov)

Beep, Beep, Beep...

I opened my eyes, and I saw blue curtains, white walls and machines around me, and im connected to needles, and plastic tubes..

_What is this place? ow! I feel pain in my head,_ I touched my forehead and there was red/brown crunchy stuff..

"Hi hun, it's a good thing your up. The doctor needs to talk to you," said a nurse, her voice sounded like she had sorrow? towards me?

_oh no!... i'm in a hospital, how did this happen? why am I here?!_

" How are you Isabella?" the doctor said, while interupting my thoughts,

"It's Bella, and I have pain in my head, and I feel crunchy stuff, on my forehead," I explained, but coughed every so often.

"ok Bella. You have one little, invisible scar on your head that will fade even more in a few days, and the crunchy stuff is some blood. So you're ok." He stated.

" ok.. But, why am I here?" I honestly couldn't remember..

"Well, Bella, you were in a car accident with your parents and-" I cut him off.

"What?! My parents?! Where are they? Are they ok?! I need to see them!" I yelled, but it hurt my throat so it sounded off. He gave me that same look the nurse gave me, im sure my parents are ok! He's going to respond saying something along their lines.. right? Then everything's will go back to normal.

"Bella, first I need you to relax,"

Oh, I didn't realize I was panicking. I tried to calm down, but I still felt heat and sweat pouring down my face. After a while I relaxed.

"ok Doc, shoot, im calm and ready," I said quietly, exhailing heavily as I prepared for news that could change my life forever...

**Sorry it's short. :/**

**Continue? If so, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Bpov)

"Well.." the doctor continued telling me the news I was anxious to hear.

"what?! Tell me!" I yelled, but realized he wasn't worth it, and waited for him to continue.

"Well, your parents got the big impact from the car accident." He stated slowly

"Huh..?" I mummbled, on the edge of tears.

"Bella, the car accident, caused your parents' death.." He said slowly, proably afraid of my reaction.

I felt a tear running down my cheek, this can't be happening.. my parents are dead.. how am I suppose- what am I suppose- where do I live?

The doctor turned around towards the nurse

"....Should let him in, is it the right time?" the nurse asked the doctor nervously

"she's.. sensitive right now, but it's up to her.." He looked at me.

"Who is out there? Who are you talking about?" I was anxious to see someone, just to cry to someone, just to know i'm not completley alone.

"He says his name is Jacob?" the doctor said looking a little worried.

"Go ahead.. let him in, just for a bit" I croacked, my voice still dry with crying. I was relieved to have someone with me, a familiar face. My boyfriend, I use to like him alot but, now.. he's very strange, but I guess I will talk to him...

"Bella! are you alright!?" He shouted, _jeez, loud much?_ I thought sarcastically.

He grabbed my hand in his large,russet color one, and squeezed it.

"OW!" I yelped, _was he stupid!? im lying in a hospital bed! he can't just squeez it with all his might!_

I let out a few profanities then he removed his hand,

"Oh, uhh.. im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he shrugged while I rolled my eyes.

"So, care to explain why your here?" he gestered to the hospital bed

" Well, I was in a car accident-" he cut me off

"you were in an accident!?! are you hurt...?" he trailed off

"Uh, yeah im hurt, that's why im in the hospital.." I said matter-of-factly,

"Oh, yeah duh, so are Charlie and Renee ok?" he asked, I felt the sobs come in my chest, and big hole make it's new home there.

"My parents, they died! They did! Why not me?! I was with them!-" So, I started to cry

"Well, at least your alive" he said trying to cheer me up, only to make me sob harder.

"Do you want the doctor to come and give you medicine, or do you want to sleep?" he asked after I calmed down

"I don't think I will be able to do their funeral.." I said ignoring his question, and felt a lump in my throat

"Dont, worry, you'll be fine plus, you'll have Emmett" Crap! I forgot, Emmett doesn't know im here or know that his parents are dead.

"Oh, right, I need to call him immediatly," I said scared of Emmett reaction.

"Ok, well here it goes.." I said after a few minutes, reached over to grab the hospital phone by my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for all your reviews! :) I really wasn't expecting anyone to read it! But im glad ya'll did! Thanks! I'm thinking about writing another story.. so if your intrested in reading it,let me know and I will put it up! Without further ado I give you chapter 3.**

**Disclamier: I don't own twilight.**

(Emmett's POV)

"Hey Emmett! We're going to the restaurant downtown, wanna come!?" Jasper yelled at me from where he was standing by his car, with Alice by his side.

"Sure, I just have to pick up Rose she went shopping today!" I called back, walking down the stairs to be standing face to face with Alice (she was on her tip toes)

"Aw! I wanted to go shopping why didn't she take me?!" She yelled in my face, while pouting. I couldn't even be angry at her for yelling me, that face was heartbreaking.

Jasper found what Alice said suprising, yet, I was confused

"I thought you didn't like Rose, you said she always critisized the things you chose." Jasper asked, puzzeled as I was.

"But, But,.. I still like going, and well, it's fun to annoy her" she whispered.

"Ok then..... uh, so Jasper, Rosalie, me, you and Edward's coming, correct?" I asked trying to get the subject changed to something _other _than shopping..

"That's right! Now, where is Eddie?" Alice asked perky again.

"He's probably on his way to the restaurant or at the library" Jasper shrugged.

"Pfft... what a geek! Who goes to the library on the free time?" I chuckeled, while they shook their heads in agreement.

"Got's to go and pick up Rosie" I said, heading towards the door.

When, I was waiting for Rose to meet me in the parking lot of the mall, I got a really strange feeling, like something bad.. might happen..? I tried to ignore it when I saw Rose climb in the passenger seat.

"Hey Em! wanna see the things I bought! And see me try them on!" Rose asked looking at me under her eyelashes.

"I'm sure you'll look great," I said, pecking her plump lips and turning back to the road.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know, im sorry, I just have a bad feeling.."

"Don't worry about, you'll be fine." She tried to cheer me up, but changed the subject, and started talking about her day.

When we got to the restaurant, we saw Alice and Jasper sitting in a booth, we made our way over to them

"Where's Eddie-boy?" Rose cooed

"Hey rememeber what I said about calling me that?" a voice said behind us, and I immediatly got defensive of Rose and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, but realized it was Edward.

"Where we're ya?" I asked

" At the book store" he replied simply

".. Geek.." " ... Nerd..." .. Get a life.." we all said under our breath, while he punched my shoulder and started to blush, and I was on the floor laughing, until my phone rang.

I was getting nervous, no one usually called my phone.. only Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward or...

Bella.

She never called only for emergencies. But when I checked the caller ID it said 'Arizona' I answerd

"H-Hell-lo?" I stuttered

"E-Em, I-It's me, B-bella," She sounded like she was about to cry... why?

"Bella! are you ok! What's wrong!" I asked worried

"Calm down Emmett" She sniffed "Well, here's what happened, I was in a car accident-"

I cut her off

"WHAT! WITH WHO!" I yelled and got stares from the people in the restraunt

"E-em, P-please, calm down, mom and dad were with me, and they-they-"

"and...." I urged

"I will explain everything later, but you need to come down to Phoenix now. please, bye Em." Then she hung up, What was wrong? Was she ok? I needed to go to Phoenix-

"Emmett what's wrong?!" Rose asked immatiently

"I need to go to Phoenix.. I need to go to Phoenix" I kept whispering to myself

"Ok, I will go with you, now, tell me what's wrong?" She asked puzzeled, I looked at everyone at the table and they had the same expression on their faces. I turned back to Rose.

"I dont know, all I know is that I have to get to Phoenix" I whispered to her

"Ok let's go," She whispered back, and turned to the others "Guys, we are gonna go now, it was great. I'll see ya'll later, I have a big exam coming up, need to uh.. Study, yeah study. Study study study" She came up with that right on the spot and I felt like laughing, Rose never studied.

"Uh, bye?" Alice said, still puzzeled

We made it out of the resturant and to the airport, to catch out flight to Phoenix, Arizona.

**So sorry if it was a long and boring chapter, I just thought you might want to know Emmett's POV ...?? The rest of the chapter may be longer and more exciting! This was kind of a filler, I suppose. Thanks!!**

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Thanks again for the great reviews! ok so here are their ages just incase you were wondering:**

**Emmett-20 **

**Rosalie & Jasper-19**

**Edward,Bella,Alice-17**

**Enjoy. (oh and i hope you like the frequent updates too! ;))**

(Bpov)

My brother; Emmett and Rose got here a week ago(I have been out since) He was frantic. I had the doctor explain everything that happened, since I couldn't remember most of it. Emmett was speechless. For two days; he barely joked around, hardly smiled, nor did he eat like he use to. Which was really upsetting to see, how hard he was taking it. It was also hard on Rosalie to see him like that to.

Now, he's doing alot better. Back to his old self. Currently we are at our mother's house. Emmett said he wanted as much time here as he could get, because he's never coming back

"Hey Em," I said casually flopping down on the couch beside him.

"So, you feeling better? Do you want to go to school tomorrow?" he asked

"Eh, I think I need just a little bit more time. I dont want to go back," I groaned, thinking about going back to that retched school.

"Oh, Bells.. well, we were thinking, you know how we have an apartment in Forks, with two bedrooms? Would you like to live with us?" Rose asked nervously, _I don't know why she's nervous.. she is two years older than I. _I thought.

"Thanks! I didn't think I could stay here all by myself," I said my voice cracking.

"Ok! yay! I have my baby sister backity back back!" Emmett bellowed, pulling me in a tight hug. I laughed. He set me down and looked at me seriously

"We already booked a flight for today at 8:00 p.m. So pack," he said feircly

"Yes, sir" I saluted him, and he kept his big goofy girn on his face.

Now, my life is getting better. I just wonder how Jake's going to take it...

--------

Four suitcases later, and im packed. Now, something i've been dreading to do for the past hour, telling Jacob im moving.

"Hey Rose is it ok if I go over to my boyfriends house and tell him im moving?" I asked

"...Boyfriend..." She mused "Sure kid, but be back soon we've got a flight to catch," she said glancing at her watch it read 6:02 p.m

"Why did you get a flight so soon?" I asked, puzzeled

"Emmett, did he said if he didnt leave soon he was going to be depressed, poor thing" I shook my head in agreement.

"Bye" I said suddenly remembering what I was going to go do.

"Bye, Meet you at the airport!" She called out, by now I was in my beat up chevy.

--------

I parked my car in his driveway, got out and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

_ok..._I shrugged and let myself in, regetting coming here intirelly as I gasped at the scene in front of me.

--------

"WHAT THE- WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screeched at Jacob who was hovering over some girl, having a heavy make-out session on his couch. The girl looked oddly familiar, like I knew her...

Jacob got up and his eyes bugged out of his head when he saw me. He wasn't talking just staring at me with a stupid expression on his face, oh how badly I wanted to smack that look off. I was fuming.

"Jacke-y what's the matter?" a voice that sounded also familiar asked. _Jacke-y?_ how lame.

"Who is she? Your sister?" the familiar voice asked. I looked over to get a better look at the girl and realized who it was. It was my best friend! Well, EX- best friend. Jessica Stanley.

Jacob finally found his voice.

"I-it's NOT what it looks like!" He said nervously, putting his pants on.

"Like I haven't HEARD that one before!" I screeched in his face.

"Jake! I thought you loved me!? You always said you did! So, I was just some 'side job'?!" I yelled, punching his shoulder.

"Bella?" Jessica asked

"YES! It's me! Ew! Put some clothes on you s-!" Jacob cut me off.

"Dont you dare yell at her!" Jacob roared. Then, he slapped me. I fell over.

"That's what you get!" he screamed. I got up clutching my cheek, which was throbbing.

"Dont you dare yell at me! Hit me! or anything! I will call Emmett and he will kill you! Stay AWAY from me or I will kill you myself!" I screached, and kneed him... where it hurts..

Then I walked over to Jessica.

"You can have him! I dont care! Enjoy your life together" I yelled at her, then slapped her. She fell back onto the couch yelling at me. I passed by a doubled-over-in-pain Jacob. And walked out of the house, fell to my knees and screamed to the sky.

I then, got up thinking that if i stayed here, I might not make it to Forks if im within a mile radious of that jerk.

I got in the car, shut the door, And cryed the whole way to the airport.

**WHOA! intense chapter right? well, sorry if there were any Jacob lovers. Forgive me. Thanks for your amazing reviews.. keep it up and you will most likely get a chapter every other day. **

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get up! **

**Enjoy!!**

(Bella POV)

I made it to the airport in the nic of time.

It was 7:40 pm when I made it to the airport. They were already boarding. I couldn't find Rose or Emmett, so I figured they'd be on the plane already.

And, there they are.

Emmett, of course, got the window seat. Making Rose sit next to some guy who was trying to flirt with her.

_Ew Gross!!_

He's bald! And has a huge nose ring! Ew, and there's something in his teeth! Poor Rose! She caught me looking at her and she glared at me, murderously.

_Oops._

I turned to find a seat. But, there were no open seats. Only one. And I can't believe who it's next to.

-------

".... So my husband was talking to some girl in these short shorts! Showing everything! Goodness gracious, he's too old for her. He just turned 73 two days ago. And-.." some old lady I had to sit next to was droaning on and on about her life. And how she just left 73 year old husband, and how she joined the red-hat society last week. _When will this end!?_

Ew.

Now, she's snoring and drooling! I shuddered looking at the sight. Poor old lady.

I put in my iPod and blasted it.

I let my thoughts take over me completley forgetting everything, even my music blaring.

_How could Jacob cheat on me!? Why?! So, everything was a joke? And, with my best friend! I'm so stupid! I trusted them when they would study, or 'hang out', now I know what they were really doing--_

"Bells! Wake up! were here!" Emmett said, in a sing-song voice. Interupting my thoughts.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Goodbye dear! When you get a boyfriend, call me and we will chat it up!" Said the old lady who was talking to me earlier. I shuddered, and forced a polite smile. And interlocked my arm with Emmetts.

"You.. made a friend?... I.. think your .. to young to join.. the red hat society!" Emmett said, in between laughs.

"Shut up!" I growled, and went to get my bags.

"Whoa! Down kitty! Sheesh. What has gotten into you?" Emmett asked, while I scowled. I thought of some witty remarks I could say back, but thought better against it.

Rose helped me put my bags in the car."Your gonna love it here Bella! I can't wait for you to meet our frien-" Her phone started ringing.

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed--_

"Nice ringtone.." I mumbeled. While Emmett laughed.

"Yes... Hey!...Ok...Yeah we do... Alright meet you there...Ok... Bye Ali" Rose said, then shut her phone and turned to me.

"Hey, Bells, were gonna go to dinner in Port Angeles after you un-pack. You up for it?"

No. "Sure, is it just us?" I asked

"Naw, it's gonna be our friends, well Rose's brother, Jasper his girlfriend and his girl friend's brother." Em said confusing himself

Ok. Confusing much? "yeah..." I sighed, _why not? How bad could it be?_

-------

"Hurry up!" Emmett whined.

"Stop whining!" Rose yelled back

"I'm not whining!" He .. whined. I laughed.

"Chill out were almost done" Rose said.

Right now we are at there apartment. I have all my stuff put away, but now, it's 'Bella Barbie' time

"Stay put!" Rose hissed.

_Ugh, how I loathed thee._

"What?"

Oops! did I say that outloud?

"Sorry Rose! Love you! Always and forever!"

"Uh-huh that's right kiss butt. I could make you look like a clown. But, i'm just too nice." She said a smile tugging in the corner of her lips.

"Oh, how sorry I am almighty Rosalie!" I joked, she slapped my arm. I faked that I was hurt putting a hand over my heart and said:

"How dare you do that to your future sister-in-law!"

"Shush it! Ok... All DONE!" she said, well more like yelled.

I looked in the mirror, and gasped.

WOW. This girl looking back in the mirrors' beautiful are you sure it's me?

She had a smokey eye, and full pink lips, and thin black lines under and above her eyes. With mascara that makes her chocolate brown eyes pop.

She's wearing a flowy v-neck turqoise top, that's silky smooth. Charcoal black skinny jeans. With, block heel shoes with wrap around ankle strap and clear foot straps. That looked to be about 5 ½ inchs. **(PICS ON PROFILE.)**

She looked amazing. It took me a minute to realize that this girl was ME!

I turned to Rose, who was already did up. She also looked great. She had on a long v-neck scarlet red dress, that reached her knees. Her shoes were 6" wood platform metal heel double strap sandel. **(PICS ON PROFILE.)**

"Thanks Rose! I look great!" I hugged her.

"Well, you know how I do," She said smugly, dusting off her shoulder. I laughed

Then, something clicked.

" I CAN'T wear heels! It's a death trap!" I started panicking.

"Please! For me!?" Rose pleaded, with a heartbreaking look on her face.

Ugh! It wasn't fair! Why did she pout, and look at me like that?

"Fine," I grumbled "But, if I die, I will haunt you."

She gave me a look, then cheered.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

"Finally! I thought I had to call the Justice League to come and rescue you! I heard alot of screaming."Emmett said shaking his head.

_ok..._

"Are you sure were related? Maybe you got dropped on your head?" I said, while me and Rose laughed, but thinking about my .. Parents... made the little whole in my chest grow slightly bigger.

---------

"Finally!" called a pixie-like girl, as we approached her table.

We were walking towards them and I interlocked my arm with Emmett's. I do that alot, he's always there to protect me.

"This is Alice. Alice this is Bella." Rose said, gesturing with her hands.

"Were gonna be great friends! I know it! I'm so sorry about your parents" Alice said sincerley "Oh MY! I love your outfit!"

I laughed "It's nice to meet you to. I will be fine. And thanks" I answered all her questions.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper this is Bella" Rose introduced.

He had blonde shaggy hair, and blue eyes. He was very handsome. I knew Rose and Jasper were realted they are both beautiful.

"Hello" He said quietly,

"Now, where's Eddie?" Emmett joked,

"Jeez! I hate that name!" a velvet sounding voice said behind us.

Emmett being Emmett became protective of Rose and I. I giggled.

"Relax, it's me Edward." the same voice said in a soothing voice, it was so _smooth!_

I turned around around fastly to see the face that owned that angelic sounding voice. And instantly regetted it.

I found myself getting lost into beautiful emerald green eyes. And I felt my knees go week.

**-Yes! Finally our favorite couple met! sheesh. lol thanks for reviewing and everything!**

**Love ya'll**

**review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanakah, Happy Kwanza, whichever.. you get the idea lol :)**

**Disclamier: I don't own twilight or the songs, movies, stores, tv shows mentioned in this stotry.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Edward Pov.**_

"Have a good night Edward" Monica, the cashier, said, and handed me my change.

I was just leaving _Barnes and Nobles. _And was in my Volvo when Jasper called.

"Yeah," I answered, a little distracted because I was backing out of the parking lot.

"Edward. Alice, Emmett, Rose and myself are going to eat. Along with Em's sister who's living with them now.. So you wanna come?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. So what's Emmett's sister like?" I really didn't know who she was.

"Sorry dude, I don't know her. I never knew Em had a sister," He said,

_Figures, _I thought.

"Ah, well sure I can go," I said glancing at the book I just bought.

"Ok. See ya" I hung up. And made my way home.

"I hope this girl isn't like the rest," I muttered to myself. But, somehow I didn't doubt that she might be.

All the girls at school are all over me, but im not into that type. All of them are stuck-up snobs. Well, exept Alice. She's ok. That's only because she's my sister.

I've only had one girlfriend. Tanya. But that didnt go very well, after she cheated on me. But that's aight. She was a sl-

"Where were you?" My mom, Esme, interuptted my thoughts when I walked in.

"Where else would he be?" My dad, Carlise, laughed.

"Ha-ha. Funny." I said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go eat out with Em, Rose, Al, Jazz. To meet Em's sister. K?" I asked.

"Sure, your sister is already there. And Bella is a great girl." She winked.

_Huh? Who's Bella?_

"Who's that?"

"Bella? Oh, that's Emmett's sister." How did she know..?

"How--" She cut me off.

"Her mother and I go back. Now go get dressed," She pushed me to my room.

I shrugged.

I took a fast shower. And stood in my walk in closet. Deciding what to wear..

_Hmm..._

I want to impress this mystery girl. Because, Emmett's been going on and on about how funny, and great she is. He just never mentioned her name or anything...

_Got it!_

I'll wear a green button down shirt with black jean washed pants. And Alice's designer shoes she bought me. I honestly don't know why she loves to shop. Maybe I should take her to shoppers annonymous--

_In the night I hear 'em talk_

_the coldest story ever told_

_somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh... How could you be so heartless?_

"Hello," I answered my phone. (Ah, I picked that song because of Tanya. Ha! Fit's don't ya think?) looking at my disheveled hair, deciding what to do with it.

"Edward! Where are ya?!" Alice's bubbly voice asked.

"I'm coming chill out," I hung up and threw my phone on the bed. I rand a hand through my bronze hair, deciding that, that's all I can do with it.

I rushed out to my Volvo to meet this Bella.

--------------

I pulled up to the resturant. And got a really weird feeling in my stomach like something good is going to happen tonight..?

I shrugged.

_Weird..._

I grabbed my book I bought just incase I get bored.

I walked in and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and the back of the head of a brunette girl who was interlocking her arm with Emmett's.

She had really nice clothes, and a great body...

_Ok! OK! Enough! _I yelled internally. What was wrong with me? I never did those kind of things..

"...Where's Eddie?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Jeez! What did I say about calling me that?" I asked, irritated. I hated that name.

Emmett got defensive of Rose and the brunette.

"Relax, it's me Edward," I chuckeled. But, stopped abrubtly when I found myself gazing into beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

------------

Someone cleared their throat. And I heard someone giggle.

I realized I was still gazing into those chocolate brown eyes. Her cheeks turned a delicate pink, and she looked away. I had the urge to touch her.

I guess I get to do that sooner than I thought...

She turned to sit down, but she slipped. I went towards her as fast as I could and caught her by her waist. And felt an electric shock run through my vains.

I wonder if she felt it?

"Thanks" She blushed and turned away. _Wow. Her voice is like.. Bells._

I shook my head to clear it.

"Y-your W-welcome." I stuttered. She giggled. _I can't believe I just stuttered! Stupid!_ Someone cleared their throat, _again._ I turned to see Emmett looking at us with his arms crossed over his chest. I noticed I was still holding her in my arms. I placed her back on her feet. Blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

All of a sudden I felt empty. Like she belonged in my arms.

"I'm Edward," I said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Bella," She said, shaking my hand. I felt that spark again and looked at her.

I quickly pulled my hand away, embrassed.

"I'm so sorry about your parents. I know what it's like, I lost my parents too. But, Alice's mother Esme and father Carlisle adopted me."

"Oh, i'm so sorry," She said sincerley.

"Eh, it's alright. I was little when they passed." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, crossing her arms over her chest, looking as if she was about to cry. I was about to ask her if she was ok, but she cut me off.

"You like to read?" She asked shocked, glancing at the book in my right hand.

"Oh, yeah I do. And you?"

"Yes. Very much so." wow. I never knew a girl who enjoys reading. This girl is diffrent. I like it.

We talked for a while longer and I found out she's a junior, like Alice and I.

Then the waitress came.

"Hi I'm Kelly, What can I get you?" She asked bored, her eyes landing on me.

I shivered.

Who does she think she is? Gross. She's not even pretty. I mean, come on get real.

I ordered not even looking at her. Everyone else did to. Then, they turned to me.

"Hey Ed! She want's you! Ow! OW!" Emmett laughed. I shoved him.

"Shut up!" I growled. And saw Bella giggle.

"You think it's funny?"I teased.

"Yes, yes I do. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" She teased back.

"You'll see." I whispered. I really had no idea what I would do to get her back. A new waiter came up to our table.

"Is everything tasting alright doll?" The waiter asked.

Emmett growled.

"Everything is great. Do you know what would make it better?" She whispered the last line and the waiter shook his head. While we stared at her in shock. And I felt a pang of jealousy, was she really intrested in this creep?

"If you would leave," She said through gritted teeth. Then 'accidently' spilled her drink on his pants.

"Oops," She said innocently, I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. He screamed and ran away.

And I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore.

"Wow! you told him off! That's my girl!" Alice chuckeled.

"Eh, it's no big deal," She said smugly.

"Let's go," Emmett said placing a $10 dollor bill on the table.

"Uh, Em that's not enough money," I said pointing to the money.

"Exactly! So run!" He laughed while we bolted out of the doors without a backward glance.

------------

"So.. Alice and I will pick you up for school?" I asked Bella looking at my hands.

"Sure. If you want. See ya tomorrow _Eddie" _Bella laughed as she got in the car with Rose and Emmett.

"Quit hitting on my sister and go home to your Star Wars beddy by sheets," Em teased and I glared.

I did not have Star Wars sheets!

Bella smacked Emmett's head and winked at me. I smiled and walked to my car.

_Looks like I didnt' need my book after all._I thought and drove home. Excited for school tomorrow.

That's a first.

**Hope ya enjoyed the chapter! Happy holidays!!**

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: 2 chapters in one day! I'm amazing. lol jk**

**Enjoy.**

_**Bella Pov.**_

I'm so glad I went to dinner last night with Em's friends. They were great. Especially Edward. He's so sweet and funny. I'm so glad we go to the same school.

_Wait.._

I just got out of a relationship, shouldn't I be crushed? Depressed?

Naw.

Jake was a jerk. Oh well, sucks for him. He left this. I laughed to myself.

I really wish my parents were here. I wish I could tell my mom how great Emmett's friends are--

HONK!

My heart felt like it went into hyperspeed. My first day at Forks high.

Great...

I opened the door and saw a shiny silver Volvo parked on the curb waiting for me. I smiled.

Alice rolled down her window (she was in the backseat with Edward driving)

"Ow Ow! Take it off!" Alice yelled and Edward shot her a glare. I laughed and looked down at my outfit.

I was wearing a white long sleve hollister shrit and a black mini skirt, with white ballet flats. Rosalie wouldn't let me wear anything else.

I know it's to cold to wear this. I already used that excuse. But, Noooo... Whatever.

"Oh, Me? You like?" I giggled and spun around. I went to sit with Alice in the back but she stopped me.

"Uh-uh. You sit with Edward. In the front."She giggled. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the passengers seat.

"You look good." Edward said then gulped, and shook his head. I stifled a laugh.

"It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes!" Alice sang to me.

"I am gettin' so hot im gonna take my clothes off," I sang back and pretended to take my shirt off. Alice whistled and Edward just gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Ok" He squeaked, the cleared his throat " ok, let's get to school,"

I laughed and nodded while Alice was laughing so hard she was crying, in the back seat.

"Enough Alice, Leave your brother alone," I defended then patted his knee, and felt a spark shoot through my arm.

"Sorry, Edward" Alice said once she calmed down. Edward didn't talk to her the rest of the way.

--------

We arrived at school with about 20 minutes to spare, because of Edward's crazy driving. I stepped out of the car and got a lot of looks. Girls looked at me with envy. The guys, they well they, look at me like they _wanted _me.

"Wow! How you doin'" Some guy with dark hair and hazel eyes asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"How are ya honey?" another boy asked. I blushed, like always. I bet I will be permantly red by the end of the day. When I walked in three guys from the football team wolf whistled at me. I blushed harder. Alice laughed. I smacked her arm.

"Shut up! it's not funny!" I half whispered.

"Oh yes it is! See ya Edward take her to get her schedule!" She ran off.

I turned and looked at Edward. His lips were in a tight line, and he squared his jaw. He looked so good.

"Come on Bells," Edward sighed and led me to the office.

--------

I had every class with Edward, exept gym. Thank the heavens! And only three with Alice.

"Hey baby," another guy whispered in my ear on my way to fourth period. I shuddered away, into Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked once we were seated.

"N-nothing. Just these guys--" he was cut off by a blonde girl who was sitting on his desk.

"Hey, maybe we could study tonight. If you know what I mean. So, what do you say?" She purred. Well, tried to but it sound nasily.

"No thanks Lauren," he said looking away. He mouthed a 'help me' and looked at me, well pleaded me with his eyes.

"Hey hon, I missed you," I said putting an arm around him. And kissed his cheek.

"Who's that?"Lauren hissed.

"M-my.. Uh.. well m-my.." he stuttered.

"His girlfriend," I replied simply. He looked down at me then grinned.

"Well, whenever you get bored of her. You know where to find me."Lauren said.

I snorted."Yeah, the trash can," I laughed. She just glared. Edward chuckeled when she was in her chair, away from us.

"Thanks, I really hate her," He shuddered, while I unraveled myself from him and sat down in my seat.

"Anytime _baby,_" I laughed when he gulped at the name.

--------

All day I couldn't stop thinking about my parents.

I wanted to cry, as much as I hate to admit it.

I missed coming home on the first day of school and telling my parents how it went--

"Want us to pick you up tomorrow Bells?" Alice asked from the front seat.

"No, you dont have to--" I blushed.

"I insist. See ya tomorrow,"Edward said, I sighed and got out.

After dinner, and Emmett's teasing I was exhasted. I went up to my room, put my iPod in and fell asleep to All Around Me by Flyleaf.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! thanks guys!!**

**review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella**_

I have been in Forks for a whole week! And, it's been dreadfull. Why? Oh, I don't know how about being asked out by the retched Mike Newton, and coming up with a lie then running away. Not fun. Or Lauren always bugging Edward, by running her hand up and down his arm, or batting her eyes. Edward tried to ignore it but I couldn't so sometimes.. I went off on her. With remarks like 'Is something in your eye?' you know, classic lines like that.

"Bella!" Alice squealed pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Alice," I asked in a bored voice. We were in my room laying on my floor listening to music and doing our homework.

"Your coming over tonight,"She stated.

"Oh really, and what might I be doing?" I asked innocently already knowing what she had planned. _Sleepover._

"We are having a sleepover, with EVERYONE, that means your brother, Jazz, and Rose are coming over to mine and Edward's house." She said, bubbly as always.

"Sure, does Emmett and Rose know they are coming?"

"Uh, yeah, see... I haven't asked them. I just kind of assumed," She mummbled

I laughed shaking my head._ Of course, only Alice._

----------

"Ok, so what should we do?" Rose asked. Alice somehow convinced Em and Rose to sleepover. They didn't want to but she unleashed her heartbreaking pout. Who could say no to her when she does that? We were all sprawled out on the Cullens' living room. Me laying on my stomach with my feet up in the air. With the rest of them sitting indian style.

"We could... Play a game?" I suggested, shurgging.

"Sure, OH! I KNOW WHAT WE COULD PLAY!" Alice yelled.

"Chill out," I laughed. She shot me a glare and I put my hands up in surrender.

"We are going to play... Truth or Dare!" She said rubbing her hands together wickedly. After she said that it was followed by a chorus of 'No!' or 'ugh' from Jasper, Edward, Rose and I.

"Oh yeah! Bring it baby!"Emmett bellowed. I shook my head. Ashamed of my brother, I thought he was an adult not a kid, I wonder...

"Are you ashamed of me, Bella" Em asked, placing a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, I have to say I am," I ducked when he threw a pillow at me.

"Ok, ok, let's get this game started!"Alice giggled.

"Fine," I grumbled this could not turn out well.

**REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight, or the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

_**Bella**_

"Ok, I will start. Jazzy, truth or dare?" Alice asked. Jasper's eyes widened. Then he shook his head mummbling "Dare,"

"What was that? Could you speak up for the rest of the class?" I teased, holding a hand to my ear.

"Dare!"Jasper shouted, then threw a pillow at me.

"What the -- Why does everyone keep doing that?" I grumbled, then I heard somone laugh. Edward. I threw the pillow at his face. Hit him square in the forehead. He stopped laughing and glared at me.

I made a score gesture with my arm, and heard him mumble something about 'this not being over' I laughed internally. Growing up with Emmett, I always had to be on my guard. He will have no idea what hit him.

"Ok, I dare you to... Go steaking!" Alice giggled.

"WHAT!?" Jasper screeched. Alice just nodded. I was in tears, and my ribs were hurting from laughing so much.

"Where?" Jasper asked horrified.

"Hmm...Before gym class on monday," Alice said laughing.

"NO! Please Alice please please!" He begged.

"Wanna go for a double-dog dare?" Alice threatened. He shook his head, then hung his head in shame, and sighed then turned to Emmett.

"Emmett. truth or dare?" Jasper asked. Emmett stopped laughing and turned serious.

"I guess I will choose... Dare," He said obviously not afraid of what his task might be.

"Ok, I dare you to... Make-out with... Mr. Worlington," His face fell and became horrified.

"WHAT?! THE NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR?! HE'S LIKE FIFTY! AND HE'S A PERV! No way man." Emmett screeched shaking his head. That only made us laugh harder.

"Ok, just kiss his neck," Jasper said after he calmed down.

"Eh, No thanks." Em said looking like he was going to puke.

"Aww, are you scared? I bet you can't do it 'cause your scared! It will be ok, we will tuck you in with your bottle," I taunted, he glared at me and rose from the ground and went out the door and slammed it.

"He's gonna do it!" Alice laughed.

"Jasper that was wrong! Ugh," Rosalie said.

"Sheesh chill sis, it was just a dare I wasn't really gonna make him do it," He said. "I didnt' know he was gonna do it!" He laughed again.

"EW! ew ew ew ew! That was the grossest thing ever!" Emmett screamed like a girl when he came back in.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Uh, you don't wanna know," He shuddered. I laughed, then he turned to me with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Bella, truth or dare?" He asked, _Bella dont say dare dont do it!_ I screamed to myself.

"Dare," ahh! OH NO! I'm in for it...

"Ok, I dare you to... Kiss Eddie boy here." I heard Edward gulp,

"Uh.. Em.. No.. No.. thanks," I said blushing. I liked Edward alot. But I didn't know if he felt the same and I didnt' want to ruin or friendship.

"Ok then double-dog dare?" Em asked. And I heard Edward sigh. Hmm.. I was right he doesn't like me!

"I double-dog dare you to sing a duet with him," He stated. I blushed. I liked to sing, but don't think I can.

"Fine, your on. What song are we singing?" I said feeling confident for a strange feeling.

"This is Bella's dare, why do I have to do anything?" Edward asked his voice cracking.

"Whoa, calm down. Now your gonna do this dare Eddie boy k?" Edward nodded."Now, for your song.."

---------

Crap! I can't believe Emmett! Ugh, now that I put up a fight he's making us sing TWO! two songs. They are probably going to be innapropriate rap songs or something.

"Alright were ready, "Emmett said. They were all sitting on the couch looking at Edward and I as we took our place right in front of them.

"Ok, your first song is, Body On Me by Nelly ft. Ashanti." He said while Alice and Rosalie giggled.

"WHAT!?" Edward and I screeched. We looked at each other then looked away.

"And.. Action!" Emmett yelled. I gulped. Then looked at Edward and shrugged. _Here goes nothing..._

_[Edward]  
The way that you walkin', the way that you talkin  
You're the one I wanna spend this night with  
Tryna get in them draws and bang it out til the mornin'  
I can already tell you want it  
Cause you shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
Lovin' that body on me  
Keep on shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
Lovin' that body on me  
_

By now, everyone was laughing, but Emmett shushed him.

_  
[Bella]  
Hey boy, I think I just might wanna come see you tonight  
And you can have your way boy  
I know it's been awhile since you made my body right  
Now I been waitin' patiently, anticipating you and me  
And it ain't no question', cause boy I love it  
When you put that body on me_

By then we figured 'why not?' and started dancing. See how they like that.

_  
[Edward&Bella]  
The way that you walkin', the way that you talkin  
You're the one I wanna spend this night with  
Tryna get in them draws and bang it out til the mornin'  
I can already tell you want it  
Cause you shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
Lovin' that body on me  
Keep on shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
Lovin' that body on me  
_

Alice and Rosalie would say 'awww' when they heard the line body on me.

_  
[Edward]  
Hey, how you doin' mama? I need to know your name  
You givin' me the eye-eye, I'm givin' you the same  
It just hit me right now, what we should do today  
Go tell your friends bye-bye, and let's go hop a plane  
It's no mistakin', the attraction's ironic  
I wanna make you someone more than just a bone in my closet  
I wanna win that type of relationship  
Where you gon' wanna come hang when your man done tripped  
You say you short this month, and you late on your rent  
He took your car, what you mean, homeless? Yayyayi.  
You see, lil mama outta control and I'm just sayin'_

Edward started looking straight at me when he was singing. I could feel my heart speed up. I could tell I was blushing, because Jasper and Emmett were laughing really hard.

_  
[Edward]  
The way that you walkin', the way that you talkin  
You're the one I wanna spend this night with  
Tryna get in them draws and bang it out til the mornin'  
I can already tell you want it  
Cause you shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
Lovin' that body on me  
Keep on shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
Lovin' that body on me_

[Bella]  
Now I see you lookin' at my body babe, and now you wanna come and put it on me  
If I gave it to you, could you promise me that you could make it feel like it never did  
Cause I see, and you see, now if I please, could you please?  
Now I ain't the one in no relationship, and I ain't tryna be the other chick  
I know you want it 

Now, it was Edward's turn to blush.__

[Edward&Bella]  
The way that you walkin', the way that you talkin  
You're the one I wanna spend this night with  
Tryna get in them draws and bang it out til the mornin'  
I can already tell you want it  
Cause you shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
Lovin' that body on me  
Keep on shakin' it all for me, givin' it all to me  
Lovin' that body on me

Hey, hey, hey aye ohh  
Gimme that body, babe  
Gimme that body, babe  
Gimme that body, baby, yeah

When the song was over, Edward kept staring at me. Then I looked away and blushed. But, so did he. Everyone was laughing hysterically of course but, I couldn't get over how Edward made my heart react.

"Ok, Ok.... Sing.. Your... Next song... It's I'ts called The buisness by Young Berg ft. Casha,"Emmett managed to get out between laughs. I glared at him, but had to laugh also I bet we looked pretty ridiculous. Alice popped in the CD and gestured us to continue.

_[Edward]_

See I ain't neva met a girl  
That's getting down like you  
And I ain't neva met a girl  
That put it down like you  
(Ay ay ay ay ay)  
Say thug in yo life  
That's what you need shawty  
Anything you want  
It's guarenteed for my  
Boo boo boo boo boo  
And I ain't tryina go hard  
For what I need shawty  
I'm tryina tell you exactly what I need from  
You you you you you  
Cuz you know I wanna

[Bella]  
A Freak in morning  
A Freak in the evening  
Just call me up and I'll be there when you need me  
When ever you want me you can come and see me  
Cuz you know just what to do  
You give me the business  
Give me the business  
Give me the business  
You give me the business  
Shawty give me the business  
If you know exactly what I wanna do  
Then I'ma give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'ma give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'ma give the business to you  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(From the show to the afterparty)  
Baby I'ma give the business to you

_  
[Edward]  
That business baby  
Cuz I really wanna drive you crazy  
Wanna kiss wanna rub wanna lick wanna touch  
Wanna be right beside you baby  
Wanna climb on top of you  
And give it to you for an hour or two  
You're number one  
Wanna take you to the bathroom  
Booty hung right  
Got her mind right  
We can have a little Sex in the City like  
You can be Carrie  
I'ma be Mr. Biggs  
Cuz you so fine  
That's right  
But you look so much better wit me  
That it's nice to know ya  
Cuz you know I wanna_

[Bella]  
A Freak in morning  
A Freak in the evening  
Just call me up and I'll be there when you need me  
When ever you want me you can come and see me  
Cuz you know just what to do  
You give me the business  
Give me the business  
Give me the business  
You give me the business  
Shawty give me the business  
If you know exactly what I wanna do  
Then I'ma give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'ma give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'ma give the business to you  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(From the show to the afterparty)  
Baby I'ma give the business to you

See you been playing all night  
And now it time to handle business baby

_  
[Edward & Bella]  
When you give me the business  
You give me the business  
If you know exactly what I wanna do  
Then I'ma give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'ma give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'ma give the business to you  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(From the show to the afterparty)  
Baby I'ma give the business to you_

"Alright, Alright, let's get back to the game," I said once I broke the gazing-with-Edward game. We finished the game. Some of the dares weren't that bad, exept Rosalie had to ask Mike Newton out. Even though she had no idea who he was which just made it funnier. Then I made Emmett sing Womanizer by Britney Spears. It was crazy funny! He swung his hips and everything! I have never laughed so hard in my life. But, that beat out all the dares. I had to get him back so I made him do that, but my plan didn't work out so good, 'cause he enjoyed it. Unfortunatly.

Edward stared at me the whole night. It was kind of awkward after we sang those songs. When I would catch staring at me he would turn away really fast then blush. Alice said that it was weird he kept doing that. but I thought it was cute. Tonight was really great! But, there was something I realized when I was about to go to sleep.. I'm falling for Edward Cullen.

_**Edward**_

Tonight was... Fun. I never laughed so much in my entire life. I am never going to forget tonight. No, not because of Emmett's crazy dares, or Alice's crazy dares or even Emmett's little Britney Spears performance. No not because of that. I will remember this sleepover for a diffrent reason.

And that Reason is; I'm falling for Bella Swan. Hard.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it was confusing or boring or anything! Let me know what you think. And if you have any questions just ask! Thanks. **

**P.s. Dont worry it get's better... :)**

**REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So sorry I haven't updated in forever. Things have been crazy!! Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Disclamier: I dont own twilight or the movies mentioned in this story..**

**Enjoy!!**

**---**

_**Bella**_

I woke up in a strange place. Then, everything came rushing back to me like a waterfall. I was at Alice's house for a sleepover. _Duh!_ I slapped my head with my hand. And flopped back down on the bed. I heard a giggle so I opened my eyes and narrowed them when I found Alice and Rose looking at me, trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked puzzeled, and sat up.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Alice laughed and Rose nudged her.

"Oh crap! What did I say?" I moaned, and placed my head in my hands.

"Oh, I don't know..." Alice taunted.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

" 'Oh Edward, your too much!' " Rose and Alice said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh no!" I whimpered.

"That's not all you said.." Alice said. I nodded for her to continue, and burried my head in Alice's pink fluffy pillow.

"You said, 'Edward, I love that crooked grin, it makes my heart flutter!' " Alice managed to get in between laughs. I threw the pillow at her. She threw it back. And soon it came to be a full out pillow fight. Screaming and all.

"What are you guys doing?" Emmett asked, while he jumped on the bed and kissed Rose.

"Get a room!" I yelled.

"Well, why dont you leave so we can use this one!" He teased, kissing Rosalie and it turned to a full-out make-out session on Alice's pink bed.

"Ew, gross. Let's go Alice," I shuddered and grabbed her hand. Then closed the door behind us.

"I swear they never keep their hands off of each other!"I shook my head, and Alice laughed. But, me being me slipped on air, so I closed my eyes waiting for the tile floor to meet my head. But, I wasn't expecting a pair of strong arms wrap arond my waist.

"Maybe you should walk were you walk," The velvet voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"S-sorry," I stuttered as he placed me back on my feet.

"Oooh! Is it hot in here or just me?" Alice asked fanning herself as she looked at Edward and me. We quickly seperated by taking a step, well more like a slide away from each other. I bit my lip.

"No, it's just you," I giggled then shoved her.

"What i'm not the one who tell her feelings about a certain _someone_ when they sleeptalk--" I placed my hand over her mouth and glared at her when she bit it.

"I swear--" I started, but Edward interupted me.

"What's this I hear about sleeptalking?" He asked, innocently, all too innocent.

Hmmm..

That's when I saw what he was boxers. His hair still wet, probably just got out of the shower. I blushed and avoided his intense emerald green eyes.

"Well, Bella here--" Alice started but, I glared at her. She pursed her lips together.

"Continue..." Edward urged. Alice pretended to lock her lips and threw it over her shoulder. I laughed and caught him staring at me with a small smile lighting up his features.

"Why are you staring at each other like that?"Emmett asked coming down the stairs with Rose on his back. Edward and I jumped, and blushed. His blush was so adorable.

"Aww," I cooed. Everyone looked at me wondering why I did that. I shook my head embrassed by the fact that I just cooed to Edward.

_Ugh. Embrassing._

I ran to the kitchen, and felt someone behind me as I stood in front of the sink collecting my thoughts.

"Why did you do that earlier?" He breathed, and I felt his cold, minty breath on my neck.

"I--No, nevermind." I was going to say why, but I decided against it.

"Please," He begged. I turned around to meet his anxious green eyes. And got lost in them.

"Because your cute when you blush," I blurted out. Then covered my hand with my mouth, realizing my words. He moved my hand so it was at my side. He touched my cheek softly with his fingertips; his touch leaving a burning trail, as they traveled from my high cheekbone to my jaw.

"Your cute when you blush too."He whispered. And with that, he left.

"What the--?" I whispered, and shook my head as I heard his musical chuckle. He grabbed his orange juice and went to the living room.

---------

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Rosalie asked as she sat on Emmett's lap.

"Um, I don't know." Alice said, cuddiling with Jasper.

"What about a movie?" Edward suggested. He was on the floor; me on the couch, my legs on either sides of him. I realized my position, and moved my legs. He grinned his heartbreaking smile.

"S-sorry," I stutterd, avoiding his eyes.

"It's f-fine." He stuttered too. I giggled, then looked up to see everyone staring at us. I cleared my throat.

"What?" I asked blushing a delicate pink.

"It's strange. When you two stare at each other it's like your getting lost in your own worlds, like nothing else exits; it's only you two. There's so much passion, it's coming off of you so strongly I can feel it."Jasper stated. Wow, that's exactly how I felt. But, wasn't sure if Edward had the same feelings. If he didn't i'd be heartbroken. I'd be a wreck. I'd avoid him as much as possible--

"Uh... how a-about we watch that m-movie."Edward croaked out, breaking me from my depressing thoughts. I realized I was staring at Jasper wide-eyed and my mouth slightly parted.

"Yeah," I said once I recovered and found my voice.

"Let's watch.. The Notebook!" Perky as ever Alice suggested. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I groaned.

"No thanks Ali, how 'bout we watch... Wayne's world?" I asked. The guys nodded eagerly. While Rose rolled her eyes.

"Your somethin' else Bells," She said shaking her head.

"Yes, but you love me." I teased and heard Edward mumble:

"Yes I do," I shook my head dismissing it.

--------

"So... What should we do now?" Alice asked, grumpy because she had to sit through a movie. Oh well.

"Let's go shopping!" Rose suggested.

"Yes perfect!"Alice yelled. I looked away hoping they wouldn't notice me.. Then it would be Bella Barbie time.

"Come on, let's go outside," Edward whispered grabbing my hand. I nodded. And we headed for the back door when I heard that little pixie call out to me.

"No! No, no no. Get your cute little sleeptalking butt over here! Your comin'!" Alice insisted, pulling out her secret weapon; her puppy dog pout.

I groaned "Fine," I mumbled a 'sorry' to Edward and kissed his cheek. And went to go endure, pure agony at my least favorite place...

The mall.

_**Edward.**_

"Sorry," Bella mumbled and kissed my cheek. I touched my face to the spot she kissed. I felt like I was on fire. A feeling I never want to lose.

"Um, Edward?" Jasper called out from the sofa once the girls left.

"Hmm..."

"Are you gonna get dressed?" He asked, I could hear his southern accent leak through his words. I looked down and realized I was still in my boxers. How embrassing. To think I was going to take Bella outside in my boxers..

"Yeah," I answered and rushed upstairs.

-------

I came back down about ten minutes later in some dark washed jeans and a blue shirts.

"Where are my parents?" I asked looking around.

"Alice said they were on a buisness trip or something..."Jasper shrugged. As I watched Emmett and Jasper play Halo 3 my mind floated back to Bella. Her smile, her laugh, her angelic voice, features, and those chocolate brown eyes--

"Thinking about Bella?" Jasper asked. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"H-how did you know?" I asked in a whisper so Emmett wouldn't hear me. What would he do if he found out im in love with his sister?

"Well, you get this dreamy look on your face. And.. You were sighing her name."Jasper laughed, I punched his shoulder.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Ed, I know you like Bella," Emmett said matter-of-factly, while pausing his game. _Well, there's a first. He never pauses his game.. _

"You do?" I asked, puzzeled and scared of what Emmett might do to me. I mean, he's so... huge..

"Jeez! Chill out! I'm not gonna hurt you. It's kind of obvious you like her. Who doesn't know? Oh, and if you start going out and for some reason you break her heart. I. Will. Break. You."He said, cracking his knuckles.

"She just lost her parents. And her 'boyfriend' she didn't tell me why though,"He trailed off then something brought him back to the present."But, still don't hurt her."He threatened. I nodded. That was the longest speach I have ever heard him say.. wow. Who knew?

Emmett laughed "your tense, buddy,"

_Oh? Really? I wonder why?_ I thought sarcastically.

--------

About Three hours later the girls came in with about twenty bags. Each. Rosalie and Alice looked happy. And Bella looked as if she were to fall to the ground. I rushed over to her side taking the bags and placing them on the ground.

"You ok?" I whispered to her.

"Uh-huh. But my feet feel like they are going to fall off." She whined and fell on the couch with her feet up. I took off her shoes. No wonder her feet hurt. Alice put her in five inch heels!

Wow.

I rubbed her feet. She moaned, the sound sent my body into a near frenzy. She covered her mouth with her hand. I put her hand back at her side, and finished rubbing her feet.

_**Bella**_

This boy, will be the death of me.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: As, you can probably tell, I changed my pen name. It was Pixie94. But I changed it to Pixie Hollow. Ok, here's the story behind it; my sister is all into that new Disney Fairies thing. From Disney Channel. So, the fairies live in a place called Pixie Hollow. I thought it was cute and I wanted something.. unique. Like me! lol anyway... **

**Enjoy!**

_**Bella**_

Monday. Ugh, school. All fun/good weekends come to an end I guess. Anyway, I'm just walking with Edward on my way to English. When Alice comes up.

"What are you doing!" She practically yelled in our faces.

"Uh, going to class..."Edward answered,puzzeled. As was I.

"Come to gym class with me."She said grabbing our arms, leading us to the gym.

"Mind if I ask.. Why?" I asked, Alice smirked.

"Oh, well remember my little dare.. the other night... for Jazzy.."She said as we took our seats on the bleachers. Then it hit me. Jasper .. streaking! I burst out laughing, getting look in my way. I waved them off.

"Why are you lau--" Edward started, and I could see the realization click in his head. He, too started laughing.

_Oh.. my. Jasper's never going to live this down._

_**Jasper**_

Stupid freakin' dare. I'm nineteen. I'm a man. I shouldn't even play truth or dare anymore. But, nooo. I had to play, and I had to choose dare. And now I have to go streaking in front of perverted, hormonal teenagers. Currently, I am sitting in the boys locker room. Thankfully no ones in here. I am not going out there and going to freakin' streak! I mean come on--

Screw it.

I don't know what came over me, but I just got up stripped off my clothes, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my waist. I took two deep breaths and walked out of the locker room. I threw the towel in the corner. So when I'm done with this stupid dare I can come back and wrap it around.. myself.

I slipped on my sunglasses, incase the coach my recognize me. That would be bad. After all, he is my dad's cousin. That would suck.

I ran around the gym as fast as I could, I could hear the gasps coming from the girls,and the hysterical laughing from the guys. I tryed to block it out but, I heard Edwards booming laugh. He sounded just like Emmett.

I could also hear Bella's giggles turn into chuckles then full out laughter. I heard Alice yelling and screaming her comment's at me, but I ignored them.

I rounded the sharp corner of the school gym and ran straight for the locker room, and wrapped the towel around my waist. I heard the coaches yells, and heard him threaten whoever did that. I heard his his heavy footsteps coming towards the door. So I grabbed my clothes and bolted out the back door, the towel still wrapped around me.

I unclocked my car, and slid in and drove away as fast as I could.

_Thanks alot Alice._

_**Bella**_

"Ready," Alice winked. Then out of the boys locker room, came a pale nude man run as fast as he could around the gym. I heard Edward roar in laughter. That's when I realized who it was. Jasper. I laughed and covered my eyes, leaning into Edward. I could feel his body shaking with laughter.

Alice was yelling things out to Jasper like:

"..Oh yeah baby strut your stuff!" or..

"Ow ow! That's it honey!" or...

"That's a real man ladies"

Jeez. She had no shame. I heard the coach laugh, then become serious.

"Who was that!" Coach Wood yelled.

Edward, Alice and I ran out of there as fast as we could laughing the whole way. Today was the best!

**AN: Short chapter I know. I forgot that I had to make Jasper streak! lol Tomorrow I will most likley put the next chapter up. And there will be more fluff and drama! Thanks!!**

**Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight or Napoleon Dynamite. ( some of the lines are mentioned in this chapter.)**

_**Bella**_

This week went by fast. Monday was hilarous, with Jasper streaking and all. Oh, classic. Now, it's Friday. Tomorrow is our parents' funeral. And i'm absolutly dreading it. Emmett and Rose planned the whole thing. I couldn't even think straight so I just sat there. Em decided he wanted them to be burried in Phoenix; because that's where we are all from, and we know mom and dad loved the sun and everything about it there. We invited Alice, Edward and Jasper to come with us, but they respectfully declined. Alice said ' I don't think it would be respectful if strangers came to see them. Your their children. Be with them.' She said politely while Edward and Jasper agreed. Emmett made Rose come with us, saying that he needed her more than anything right now. I would have cryed at his comment because it was so unlike him, but I couldn't feel anything. I just felt like I was sitting on the plane. My body was there, but my mind wasn't.

"Bells, it's time." Emmett said in a hoarse voice. He really never showed his emotions. But, today is very hard for him.

"Coming," I whispered in a scratchy voice. That was the first time I talked since we got on the plane. I looked at myself in the mirror. Rose had dressed me in a nice fitting black dress. And black flats. I grabbed a few tissues before walking out of the room. _I'm gonna need these._ I thought to myself as I put the tissues in the dress pockets.

Today, I will say my final goodbyes to my parents, I won't forget them, they will always be with me. But, I have a feeling that my parents dont want me to grieve too much, and be sad. To just remember all of our good times together. I will let go.

I opened the big wood doors of the church and walked down the isle, which was covered in red rose petals. My mothers favorite flowers. Took a seat next to Emmett, and squeezed his hand.

"Today, we are here to say goodbye to Charlie Swan, and Renee Swan. They will always be with us." The minister began.

_Goodbye daddy, and mommy. I love you._ I thought holding back the tears. _I wont forget, but I will let go._

_**Edward**_

We had a week off for spring break. And Bella, Emmett and Rose came home that monday, it started. When they got here, Rose was in tears, soundless sobs. Emmett, was no longer his fun, entertaining self. He was just there. But, put on a brave face. Bella, she was just there also. Not really paying attention to anything. She just speaks when spoken too. And, it's scaring me. Alice decided to invite everyone over for a sleepover. To try and get back our old Emmett and Bella. They agreed and showed up to our house around seven-thirty. When Emmett walked in he was getting back to his old self. Joked around a bit, but not much. Bella, again, was lost in her world. And, I was going to bring her back to our world.

"Bella, are you ok?" I whispered to her once we were all seated on the floor of the living room.

Bella looked at me, her eyes a bit glazed over. She blinked. Then, she broke.

"Oh, Edward. It hurts, it really does. I.. Don't know--" She collapsed in my arms sobbing. I craddeled her to my chest. Everyone looked at us. Alice looked as if she were about to cry. I waved them off and carried her upstairs.

"It will be alright, don't cry," I whispered into her ear, rocking her back and forth as she sat on my lap on my bed.

"Im-- So.. Sorry. I have to let go... " She kept saying in between sobs. I wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to say. If she wanted to let go of me. Or, let go of her parents? I was confused. But, I just kept stroking her hair. And whispering to her every now and again. Soon, the sobbing angel fell asleep in my arms.

(WEDNESDAY)

Emmett is doing alot better. Bella and him have stayed at our house for a few nights now. And Emmett is back to him old self. Bella is better too. The first two nights were really hard for her. She cryed herself to sleep, in my arms.

"So, _Ed,_ were all going to dinner tonight wanna go?" Emmett asked emphasizing that retched nickname. I groweled, and he laughed.

"Down kitty, now are you in?" He said as he sat down on the sofa taking the control out of my hands. I grabbed it out of his hands, and ignored his scowling.

"Sure," I murmered. Become extremely fasinated with the tv. Hoping Emmett would get it. And leave.

"Ok, get ready. I'm ready! Jazz is ready, Rose is ready, Alice is ready, Bella is ready, I think? And... Your not. Get a movie on fat lard!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes. I'm not fat. He just likes to quote Napoleon Dynamite too much.

"Ok, ok i'll go get dressed." I said, dashing upstairs. Wait-- when do my parents come home? I completley forgot about them. How sad.

"They come home tomorrow!" Alice yelled opening her door, wow did-- is-- how did she no what I was thinking?

"Alice, how did you know--" She cut me off.

"You said it out loud. You may want to keep your thoughts to yourself and not slip up.. again." She whispered the last part.

"Wait-- huh?"

"I know alot of things, big brother. " She said, and closed the door in my face. Oh, well. I will find out what she means by that...

-----10 min. later---------

"Ok, im ready." I said, running down the stairs. I went to the garage, to meet everyone in the car. But, ran into someone on the way, she fell and I automatically grabbed her waist.

"Ooff-- Oh, sorry Edward, your a life saver. Literally." Bella said, standing up straighting out her dress. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that went to her knees. A low v-neck. With Black stilletos.

"I told Alice not to put me in heels. But, you know that puppy dog pout, ugh I hate it when she does that. Anyway, you ready?" She asked. I was still staring at her. She waved a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and ran a hand through my bronze disheveled hair.

"Yeah. Let's go m'lady" I said faking a british accent. She giggled and intertwined her arm with mine. I felt an electric spark shoot through my vains again. It didn't hurt. It... felt good.

" Do-- did you feel that?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"More than I think I should," I answered. She smiled. And my heart almost exploded with joy. I had to tell her how I felt. And, I had to do it soon.

_**Bella **_

Edward and I walked into the garage to meet everyone in Alice's yellow porsh. Or, her 'baby' as she calls it. I looked up at Edward, and found him staring at me.. His emereld eyes holding some emotion, I couldn't place. We looked away, and slid into the back seat, and drove to the resturant.

I have to tell him how I felt. And, I had to do it soon.

**AN: Next chapter, will be longer ( I think?) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks so much for my amazing reviews! Were almost to 100. crazy.**

_**Bella**_

Dinner was... Dreadfull. The first waitress kept flirting with Edward. I had to keep interlocking my hands together before I ripped the waitress' hair out. I'm not usually a violent person, so it was strange. But, why did I keep wanting to slap anyone who tryed to flirt with Edward? Then it hit me. I was.. Jealous. No, I can't. He's not mine... _yet._ Ugh! This sucks. I bet he doesn't even like me.

We came back to the Cullens' house -more like mansion- to pick up Rose, Emmett's and my things. We were heading out to Emmett's Jeep when Alice came running out, with her bag.

"Hey, you don't mind us sleeping over?" Alice asked. Before any of us got to answer she said:

"Didn't think so." She threw her bags into the back."Come on Jazzy, Edward get over here." She grabbed their hands and pulled them over to Emmett's car.

"Okey-dokey kids. Get in so we can partay playa, playa." Emmett said, climbing into the drivers seat. I laughed.

"Your so weird," I muttered to myself. But, he heard.

"Your just jealous 'cause you can't get like me. I'm a gangsta. So, don't hate the playa. Hate the game." He rolled his eyes.

"Fo sho. Fo sho." Jasper agreed. I snorted.

"Boys." I said shaking my head, while Rose and Alice were laughing uncontrolably. After they calmed down they got in the car. Rose in the passenger seat. Alice sitting on Jasper's lap. And Edward sitting next to me. Our knees brushed by each other when I crossed my legs.

"Sorry," We said at the same time. He stared at my leg, then blushed and looked away. I looked down at my leg and noticed my dress went up a bit when I crossed my legs; it was at my thighs. If it got about two inches higher, you could have seen my underwear. Which made me blush. Hard.

----------

We got to our apartment, and changed to our pajama's. I was wearing my boy shorts that were black and had a smiley face on the butt. My shirt was like.. an undershirt. It said 'Stop Staring' across the chest. Alice bought these, no doubt. We were all sitting in a circle on the floor eating popcorn, and watching movies. We all eventually fell asleep.

---------

"NO!" Emmett roared, walking out of his room. Rose trailing him. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were awake watching _Blade._ It was about vampires. I don't know why but, I have always had a thing for vampires. Edwad, Jasper and Alice said through out the movie that they thought it would be so cool to be vampires.

"Why not?" Rose pleaded. We all looked at each other puzzeled. _What's going on?_

"Because, I don't want to!"Emmett said, exhasperated.

"What don't you want to?" Jasper asked. Alice had a smirk on her face, and trying not to laugh... It's like she already knew what they were talking about...

"You don't want to know!" Emmett said, and hung his head. Then he came over and sat next to me.

"Uh, yeah!" We replied.

"Ok well--" Emmett cut Rose off.

"No." He said, fuming.

Rose glared at him. "Anyway.."She went on "Em and I were talking, you know once he and I get married we want kids--" This time I cut her off.

"So why is Emmett..... stressing?" I asked.

"Uh.. I'm right here." He said, pointing to himself. I waved him off.

"Like I was saying.. Maybe, once we don't want anymore kids... Maybe .. He should get.. fixed." Rose said, hesitantly. We all looked at each other, than we burst out laughing. Once we setteled down, Em got up.

"I'm going to the store." he said fustrated. He grabbed his keys. "I don't wanna talk about this."

"Well you better talk about it now because later you'll" In a few octaves higher I said "be talking like this." Everyone laughed harder. After about, seven minutes we settled down. Emmett was looking to the ceiling shaking his head.

"I'm going to go get a snack," He said, clearly mad at me.

"Hey, can you get me some chips?" I asked.

"Why should I?" Oops, he's really mad.

"Oh, nevermind. Don't get me anything." I said pretending to be mad.

"Sorry Bells, I'll get you something. What do you want?" He said like the big brother bear he is. I couldn't help myself so I made another joke.

"Yeah, forget the chips. Got any.. nuts?" I asked, everyone laughed again. He glared at me and stomped towards the door.

"Are you ok? I've never seen him so mad."Edward said.

"I'm fine. He's just upset because he mite get rid of ping and pong--"

"Heard that!" Emmett yelled. It just made us laugh harder.

"You are Emmett's sister!" Jasper said in between laughs.

I don't know what was wrong with me. But, I was on a roll.

--------

Later, Emmett came home in a better mood. And he actually got me nuts. Y'know those corn nuts. Those are actually pretty good. He even got himself a pack. We decided to watch a movie, Alice got to choose so we watched _ 27 dresses._ It's actually a funnier movie then I thought.

Everyone was cuddeled up with their 'significant other' like Edward puts it. Emmett and Rose said in a love seat. Jasper and Alice cuddeled on the recliner and Edward and I sat about tweleve inches apart from each other on the couch. I had to cross my arms over my chest, because I had an urge to reach out and touch him. His arms were the same as mine.

When the movie was over I stretched my arms out in front of me.

Edward cleared his throat.

"C-can you come on a walk with me? I-i have to say something r-really important." He stuttered gazing into my plain brown ones with his stricking green ones.

"Ok," I managed to get out. We got up- he grabbed my hand- and walked out telling everyone that we needed some air. Alice had a knowing look on her face. She winked at me.

We both took a deep breath once we were seated on the grass by a tree.

**AN: Hmm.. I wonder what he want's to tell Bella... If you have any idea add it into your review!!**

**Love ya!!**

**Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for reviewing!! You guys are the best!**

**Disclamier: I don't own twilight....**

_**Bella**_

For a while, we just sat there and gazed into one another's eyes. Once in a while his eyes would glaze over a bit, like he was deep in thought. I could feel my cheeks turn a light pink. He brought me out here for a reason, that I didn't know. It was driving me crazy. He looked away, took a deep breath and looked back at me. But, he gasped. I could tell that he saw what my eyes held; passion. Love. I was tired of waiting; tired of keeping how I felt, inside.

_It's now, or never._

"Edward." I said his name at the same time he said mine. I blushed, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You first." He said. I looked down at my hands, I began picking at the grass.

"Edward. Your a great guy. Your sweet, caring, a gentleman. Your so funny, I blush too much when I'm around you." He grinned when I said this. "My heart beats rapidly when you smile. I get butterflies in my stomach when you say my name. I feel an electric spark run up my vains when you touch me; onpurpose or accidently. I love being around you. And.. i've figured out the reason why all of this happens to me." Deep breath"It's because... I'm...I'm in... L-love with you."

Silence.

I looked up into his eyes. His face was stunned. He was obviously not expecting what I said. He probably thought I was some obsessed creep. No he probably thought I was an obsessed stalker.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to his still stunned face. I got up and ran back to the apratment. I can't believe I was so stupid! I can't just go up to a guy and tell him I love him. I stopped running, thinking that if I went back to the apartment I couldn't let them see me like this. The embrassement. It would be terriable.

It started raining. No-- Pouring.

I dropped to my knees and started crying. I didn't care. I didn't care where I was. I couldn't believe this was happening to me!

I heard foot steps running behind me; calling my name. I already knew who it was.

Edward.

He probably is coming after me, to tell me im stupid, or to stay away. Or that he could never love me. That would be better instead of taking my heart out and stopping on it!

He knelt down in front of me (I was still on my knees).

"Bella..." He breathed. Me being the stubborn person that I am, I turned my head away. Refusing to look at him.

"Look at me." He demanded. Instead, I got up and walked to a bush of roses. I didn't know where we were but, it was beautiful in the rain.

"Don't ignore me." He said in a hurt, strained voice. He followed me to over where I was.

"No. I don't want to hear it!" I yelled then crossed my arms over my chest. But, he uncrossed them.

"You may want to hear this." He said, locking eyes with mine.

Ugh! why did he have to be so.... Hypnotizing! I would have looked away, but, his emerald eyes were scorching. His hair kept falling in his face, because of the rain. Which made him look so good. I had the urge to reach out and brush it back to his untidy bronze mess, but he beat me to it.

"Isabella."Uh-oh. He used my full name. I usually hated it when someone said my whole name but, coming off of his tounge made me want to hear him say it all the time.

"I love everything about you; your hair,eyes, voice, laugh. I love it when your too stubborn for your own good. I love when you tease everyone. I love how you pretend to be my girlfriend when the disturbing vile Lauren comes by and _tries_ to flirt. Like I said, I love everything about you. I... I love you!" He shouted.

'What?"

"You heard me! I love you! I'm in love with Isabella Swan! I've been in love with you since we played truth or dare that one night. That's when I realized it. I love you!" He yelled. I giggled. His crooked grin returned to his face.

We both weren't ready for what I did next.

I guess I was caught up in the moment. Because, I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt.

And crashed my lips to his.

He pulled away all to soon. I missed his lips on mine. He grabbed me by my waist and he crashed his lips onto mine. His tounge begged for entrance as it slid across my bottom lip. I let him in so fast it was crazy. I pulled back because I needed to breathe but, his lips never left my face. They traveled to my neck, jaw, and flushed cheek.

----------

After our intense make-out session--crap! were turning into Rose and Emmett-- We layed on our back; in the beautiful meadow. The rain still pouring. We were soaked, but we didn't have a care in the world.

Then, Edward got nervous.

"What is it?" I asked as he flipped over on his stomach.

"Bella..." He cleared his throat. " Will you.. Will you do the honours of being my girlfriend?" He was extremley nervous. I could tell, because, he kept avoiding eye contact.

"Yes." I whispered. He stopped playing with the grass, and looked at me. His eyes shining. He picked me up and spun me around. I yelped in surprise.

Once he set me down, I said:

"This is a beautiful place."

"Not as beautiful as you." Of course, I blushed. He kissed my overheated cheek.

"I love this meadow,"I murmered then sighed. He looked at me.

"_Our _Meadow." A while later he said:

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

For the first time in these past weeks. I felt as if im finally breathing.

**AN: Finally!! Jeez, I bet you guys never thought It was going to happen! lol. I didn't want them to get together too soon cuz it might not seem real. but, I didn't want to drag it out either. Lol.**

**Most of ya'll were right. I mean it was kind of obvious that they were gonna tell their feelings for one another. lol**

**Thanks, and please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Whoa. It's been a while since I updated… sorry. Well… Hope yall enjoy the chapter :) **

**If you have time. Check out my other story please? **

_Bella_

* * *

Edward and I walked back to my apartment hand and hand, smiling like fools. It was pouring, and we were soaked. But nothing else mattered except us.

When we got back to the apartment, I turned to face Edward. His eyes were shining like stars. He cupped my cheek with his right hand, and with his left he stroked my other cheek. He grinned a huge smile, and kissed me sweetly.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and opened the door. The gang was watching a movie. That was all I noticed, I didn't even check to see what movie they were watching. My mind was a little preoccupied at the moment…

They were all on the couch; Alice looked back at us and winked at me. I, of course blushed. Edward and I sat together on the love seat and smiled at one another. Rosalie looked at us. She did a double take. I bit back a giggle. I just turned and looked at the t.v. not really watching it.

"No way!" She squealed as she looked between us. I ducked my head in Edward's chest. I could feel his body shaking. He was laughing. He was enjoying my embarrassment, that little… I will get him later…

Jasper looked over at us, and threw a glance at Alice, she just shook her head. I could tell she was trying so hard not to laugh.

Then, I guess she couldn't take it anymore, because she stood up and did the running man. Then Rosalie joined. We were laughing hysterically.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Emmett asked, obliviously. I shook my head. Sometimes he was just too slow.

Something registered in his head. He looked back and fourth; from me to Edward. Then his eyes widened.

"Finally!" He yelled.

I was caught off guard by his reaction. I thought he would start going off on us. Or pull Edward aside. Instead he got up and started dancing with the girls. Jasper was on the floor clutching his stomach. He looked a little flush. He was enjoying this.

Emmett stood in front of Edward and I and held out his left fist and waved his right hand under. Like he was… slapping… something. Edward was laughing. I was biting my lip.

Then Emmett started singing.

"_Smack that, all on the floor, smack that give me some more, smack that ohhh,"_

My eyes widened. He was singing _Smack That _By Akon.

Ew. I can't believe I'm related to that… thing.

I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. So I started laughing. Soon everyone was.

* * *

We were all driving to the Cullen's house to drop them off. I was leaning my head on Edward's shoulder, while he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear, and stroking my hair.

We stopped in front of the house and everyone groaned. No one wanted to leave.

"Bella." Edward asked nervously, everyone was out saying goodbye at their front door.

"Hmmm…" I murmured. He lifted my chin up with his index finger.

"Will you meet my parents?" He stuttered. I smiled; he wanted _me _to meet his parents.

"Of course," I whispered. He smiled my favorite smile and my heart felt like it would explode. Then something donned on me.

"When did your parents get home?" I asked my brow furrowing.

"They got back this morning." He waved his cell phone in front of our faces. "My dad called this morning." He shrugged.

"Well, why didn't you go this morning?"

"Did you want me to go?" He asked, he looked a little hurt.

"NO!" I shouted, he chuckled. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Uhh.. sorry." I apologized. He waved it away nonchalant. "But, you didn't answer my question."

He looked a little embarrassed. He turned his head so he could look out the window.

" I wanted to be with you." He mumbled. I heard him perfectly clear, but I decided to have a little fun with him.

"What was that?" I asked, innocently. I saw his cheeks turn a light pink. Edward Cullen was actually _blushing._

"I wanted to be with you." He said a little louder, still avoiding eye contact. I had to stifle a giggle.

"What?"

" I wanted to be with you!" He shouted and turned to look at me, his face was red. I let out a laugh. Then I saw his face pale. Which only made me laugh harder.

"You little…. You did that on purpose. Do you like to watch me suffer?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Well, that's what you get for laughing while _I _was embarrassed," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Please forgive me." Now, he was making fun of me. I turned my head, pretending I was mad.

Then, he started tickling me.

I screamed and thrashed against his hands, I was laughing so hard I bet my face was flushed.

"Edward… Stop!" I managed to get out between giggles. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. He leaned down to kiss me.

But, of course we were interrupted by, non other than Emmett.

"Jeez, what are you guys doing in here. The windows are fogged up…" He said winking, I gasped and threw my shoe at him. Edward chuckled, when Emmett neatly dodged my throw.

"Well if you would let us be. The window's would be even more fogged up," Edward said winking at me. I blushed beat red. And slapped his shoulder. He pouted and mouthed 'just kidding, baby'. I kissed his pout.

"Ew. Ok gross. You have to go Edward." Emmett said making gagging noises. I laughed and got out of the Jeep with Edward. We both started walking to door.

"Where do you think your going?" Emmett bellowed from behind me.

I took a deep breath. "To meet his parents." I said then looked down, when he whistled.

"Good luck kiddo." He laughed, Rosalie slapped his head.

"Thanks Rosalie!" I called out. She just yelled a 'your welcome'

"Ok. You ready?" Edward asked. He could see the fear in my eyes, no doubt. "Don't worry they will love, but not as much as I love you." He whispered the last part in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back in his ear, and smiled triumphantly when I saw him shiver.

He turned around and I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. He stuck the key in and opened the door.

"I'm home!" He yelled.

_Here goes nothing…_

**AN: Ok, that chapter was probably meaningless, but I forgot about his parents soo.. yeah.**

**Sorry.**

**Please review**

**If you have time.. check out my other story :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and ppl who have favorited my story and I. I truly appreciate it. So here u go….**

_**Edward**_

I unlocked the door and I could feel Bella stiffen when I opened it. I looked down at her and smiled, she didn't seem to see it, she was staring at the door. I rolled my eyes and yelled I was home when the door was fully open.

I saw my mom glide down the stairs gracefully. I saw my dad turn off the t.v. and slid over to my mom's side, putting a hand on her waist like mine was on Bella's. I saw my dad smirk, and my mom got a huge smile on her face. They glanced from my face to Bella's and then traveled to where my arm was hanging loosely around her waist.

I heard my father clear his throat, and throw a pointed glance over to Bella. I realized they wanted to be introduced. I nodded.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella." I said, then glanced down at her, my eyes filled with love.

Bella put a hand out to shake, "Hello. It's very nice to meet you…" She said shyly. My father shook her hand.

"And you as well, Bella."

My mother, on the other hand rushed over to Bella, and engulfed her in a hug.

"Now I know where Alice get's it from," I heard Bella murmur, I let out a light laugh, and turned my head when she was glaring at me.

"Bella. Aren't you such a beautiful little thing. I just met you and I already love you!" She squealed. My dad shook his head.

Bella laughed "Thanks. I love you too." Then she was wrapped in another hug by my mom.

I watched as Bella and my parents talked. I loved how they interacted. How, when my dad would make a joke, Bella would laugh her angelic laugh. Or, how she would tell a story about Emmett, when he did something stupid.

"Bella, dear." Esme asked.

"Yes?" Always polite, Bella's perfect. I fall harder for her everyday.

"I know so much about your brother and his wife. But, what about you parents?" My heart sank when I heard my mother utter those words. I looked over at Bella and she was looking at her lap, her eyes were turning red. I got up and sat inbetween her and my father. I rubbed her back. She looked at me and smiled.

I whispered words of encouragement in her ear. She turned at looked at my parent's.

"My parent's… My parent's…" She whispered. I looked at my parent's and answered for her.

"They died, in a car accident," I stroked Bella's cheek. She kissed my palm and whispered, "I love you." I kissed her forehead.

My mom was already crying, soundless sobs. " Dear, I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry with me. I had no idea—"

Bella cut her off.

"Don't be sorry. It was their time to go, and I have come to accept that. I love my parent's dearly, but mourning wont bring them back. No, Esme I'm not mad at you. How could I be? You had no idea. It wasn't your fault." She said and hugged my mom.

"You're a lucky one, son." My father said and patted my back. I looked at him confused. My dad left and started waking into the kitchen. I followed him.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella. She's beautiful, smart, caring, and she loves you." My dad patted my back again "Take care of her. She deserves you. And you deserve her." I smiled at him.

"Thanks. I truly am lucky. I love her with all my heart."

"Tell her." He gestured to the living room.

"I already did. She knows she's my whole world, and I hers." I sighed. I looked back at my dad, he looked taken back.

"So, you've already told each other that?" I nodded "Well, your one step ahead then we were," My dad shook his head.

"Huh?"

"Your mother and I. Did you know how we met?"

"I've heard bits and pieces, but that's it…"

"I met your mother at a hospital, in Chicago. She was about to die, she was suffering from a disease. I soon fell in love with her. I always went to her room, to make sure she was ok. Then one day, a nurse came to me she said 'Carlise! Dr. Cullen, Esme your partient, her heart rate is slowing!' the nurse yelled. My heart felt like it was being stomped on. I rushed over to her side, whispered to her that she could do this. I knew it. And she did. Soon, she was out of the hospital.

"We dated for a while, I knew I was in love with her, but I couldn't tell her it. I was afraid she would run away from me. I was so scared, but about almost a year later into our relationship, we were watching a movie for our ten-month-aversery." I looked at my dad with one eye brow raised. "Yes, I know. I was a little mushy then. But that's what love does to ya." I rolled my eyes, he continued "Anyway, she wanted to see a new romantic film that came out, I didn't really care, just as long as I was with her.

"She stood up all of a sudden and pointed to me and yelled to everyone that she loved me. I was in shock. I couldn't believe that she loved me. I couldn't say anything. So, she ran out into the rain and I followed her.

"She was so upset; she thought I didn't love her. I told her I did. But she didn't believe me. I told her how much I loved her, and why. Then, she finally believed me. And she kissed me. I didn't kiss her. She crashed her lips to mine. And then, I knew she was the one for me." He finished with a huge smile on his face.

That story sounded like Bella's and mine. How Bella told me she loved me. And when she kissed me. Huh… weird.

"So, you guys are moving fast." My dad pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I guess so, but I really love her." I added with a sigh.

"Your much more of a bigger man then I ever was. I never had the guts to say that I loved your mother,"

I blushed. I looked over to Bella, and she was laughing at something my mom said. I walked in there and kissed her cheek. My mother was looking at us with googly eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Bella replied simply. I looked her in the eyes "Are you going to show me Mr. Duck Duck?"Bella asked innocently, biting her lip. My eyes went wide in shock. Mr. Duck Duck was my favorite stuffed animal when I was a kid. But it wasn't a duck. It was a cow. My parent's teased me about it. So did Alice. I did not need it from Bella too.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my mom. "Thanks. I thought I told you not to repeat that story."

"Aw, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. In less, it slips," Bella said adding a chuckle. I turned away from her to hid my embrassement. "You poor baby. I'm just kidding, love. I love you," Bella whispered in my ear and kissed below it. I shuddered.

I looked around and grabbed her hand. "Ok say goodbye to Bella. I have to get her home." I didn't want her knowing about anything else embarrassing in my child hood.

"Say goodnight, Bella,"

"Goodnight Bella." She added with a laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Bye mom and dad, I love you." I looked at Bella strangely.

"What?"

"Did you call my parent's mom and dad?" I asked a small smile lighting my face.

"I hope you don't mind. Your mom wanted me to call them that." She looked away, hiding her blushing face. I took her hand in my hand, and slid my nose across her jaw.

"I love it. Don't worry," I whispered, and kissed her neck, and bit -ever so lightly- her ear. I heard her take in a deep breath.

"That's for making fun of Mr. Duck Duck." I laughed against her collarbone. I felt her shudder.

"Lets.. let's go h-home." She stuttered. I laughed and drove to her house.

* * *

_**Bella **_

Edward picked me up for school today. I kept teasing him about Mr. Duck Duck. He just ignored me, and I could see once in a while him trying to hide his smile.

When I got out of the car, I took his hand. Everyone stopped and looked at us. Then I heard what they were saying.

"Who does she think she is?"

"I knew they were dating."

"They are so cute."

"I hate her! She needs to go back to Arizona!"

"Cullen is one lucky guy,"

"Man, when he's done with that, I'll take it." At that Edward glared at them. I stroked his cheek and he relaxed.

* * *

**(Period 1)**

"Your going out with Edward right?" A girl with greasy black hair, and beady brown eyes asked.

"Yes…." I said, wondering why she was talking to me. She was either laughing at me because I tripped or she was the one tripping me.

"Like, why?"She said chewing her gum like a cow.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, but it came out harsher then intended. She scoffed at me and cursed me out under her breath.

"You ok?" Edward kissed my cheek when he came back from the bathroom.

I smiled "Yep."

* * *

Today was very very long. I got approached by just about every girl in school. Either saying they wanted to be my friend, or that they hate me. Like I care. Edward told them to stay away and they did. I don't know why, but they listened to him when he sayed too. But to me, they said I was trash, or they just scoffed.

Everything is going great, besides today at school, I have a boyfriend that I love, and loves me back. I have great friends, and family.

What could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: Was that ok? Was it long enough? Please let me know.  
**

**If I get about ten more reviews today, I will update again today. I have the best idea for this story! If you really want to know what's going to happen.. you have to review.**

**Thanks. Sorry I know im probably coming off as rude to some ppl. So forgive me. **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. **

**To KD Skywalker, thank you for telling me that you don't appreciate when I said if more ppl could review I would update. I'm sorry I upset you. I wont do it again. I know it's very childish, thanks for giving me that advice. I will enjoy the reviews I get, and I should be happy with what I have. Thank you!**

**Now, please enjoy.**

**Note: 1 year later. **

**Alice, Bella and Edward are seniors. Jasper is just coming to the prom as Alice's date.**

_**Bella**_

The senior prom.

I didn't even want to go, but, Alice basically dragged me here. Edward used those striking green eyes to _hypnotize _me and said 'Love, for me? Please, you'll have fun.' How could I turn down that face? So I eventually agreed to go. Jasper just came to be Alice's date, even though she got asked out all the time. She refused and forced her sophomore in college boyfriend to come.

Alice dressed me up, in something I would not wear. It was a low v-neck midnight blue dress that reached to my knees, and flowed out a bit. It was very pretty. Alice was wearing a forest green gown, that was the same v-neck as mine. The bottom flowed out as it reached her feet. She looked like a supermodel, why couldn't I?

"Now, for your make-up." Alice said, laying out her products. I groaned.

"Don't make me look like a clown," I pleaded. She gasped.

"Bella, why would I do that? Do you not know me?" She asked wide-eyed. I just rolled my eyes. I didn't really trust her with make-up after she made me look like a clown, one time. She was so mad, just because she didn't come shopping with me. One time! I went by myself once and she was pissed. She really has a problem.

"Tada! All done!" Alice exclaimed. I looked in the mirror, and was surprised. This girl wasn't even.. me. She had smokey-eye shadow, with eyeliner lining her eyes. And gold shimmery lip gloss. She looked beautiful. It took me to register that the girl looking back was me.

"Wow. Thanks Alice!" I yelled hugging her.

"Yes, yes I know darling, I know." She said, smugly. I laughed.

Once she was done applying her make-up, she looked better. She had a light green eyeshadow. With a brownish eyeliner. She had red full lips.

"You look hot!" I yelled. We laughed.

"I know." She added, smugly. "So do you sweetcakes." We laughed again, and made our way down stairs. We when reached the bottom, we walked over to our men.

Edward was standing there with his mouth wide open. As was Jasper's but he was looking at Alice. Edward was wearing a black shirt, with a gray tux jacket. His pants were also gray, and he had a chain type thing hanging from his back pocket to his front pocket.**(A/N: The pants Robert Pattinson wears in the Vanity Fair photo shoot)**

"You look… Hot." He finished, lamely.

"So do you," I whispered in his ear. I heard him moan, then kiss me. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned to see Alice covering her eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a little ticked off that she interrupted us. I heard Edward chuckle beside me before he buried his face in my hair.

"Let's go before I die!" Alice yelled.

"Why would you die?" I asked her. She watches too many soap operas.

"I already feel like I'm going to throw up when I see Rose and Emmett make out, but you guys, I may just die from grossed-outness."She pretended to gag. I laughed.

Edward and I took his Vanquish, while Alice and Jasper took her Porsche. We were half way through the second song when Edward bent down to whisper in my ear, and say something totally unexpected.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." I laughed when he said that. He blushed, and kissed my cheek and walked to the bathroom. I was still laughing slightly when I went to go get some punch.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I smiled.

"Back so soon?" I asked.

"Why, did you miss me?" A husky familiar voice whispered. It wasn't Edwards, Jasper nor Emmett. I gasped.

It was Jacob.

I pulled his arms off of my waist and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my girlfriend?" What?

"Jacob we broke up," I argured.

"Huh?" He said sarcastically.

"I will repeat. What do you think your doing here in Forks?!" I nearly yelled, earning some weird glances in my way.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Jacob said in a calm voice. I looked him over. He looked terriable. His hair was messy, he wasn't even wearing nice clothes, they were baggy sweat pants and white shirt with what looked like a blood stain….

"Come on." He said. I shook my head, this guy is crazy!

"No, I have a boyfriend. Stay away from me." When I said this he got a crazy look in his eye. He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out to the hallway.

"NO! Stop! Leave me alone!" I yelled. He looked back at me, his eyes crazy. He ran a hand through his hair, then he smirked and slapped me. I was trembling with fear. Why was he like this? We were over a year ago.

He dragged me over to the janitors closet, and shut the door.

"Now, are you going to scream?" He asked throwing me against the way. I slid down it, my head was throbbing.

"Yes," I said, and regretted it. He grabbed my wrist again but it was much tighter.

"Ow, your hurting me. Stop please." I begged. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall, choking me. I gasped for air.

"You hurt me too, Bella. You moved away and you dumped me? No, no one dumps me." This guy was really crazy. "Once you walked in on me, Jessica dumped me too. But, don't worry she didn't get too far." He loosened his grip and dropped me to the ground. I gasped for air.

"She left me. I was mad, oh you don't know how mad I was!" He laughed bitterly. "She walked into the woods, trying to go home. I followed her." He bent down so now he was inches from my face. "I grabbed my pocketknife, just like the one I am holding here." He took his pocketknife out from his back pocket.

"I stabbed her. I stabbed her hard, in the throat," He whispered, and grabbed my throat again. "I left her body there. When the cops questioned me, they let me go, because I'm a good boy." He laughed again. I heard Alice calling my name from outside.

_Go away Alice, don't come. Please go back to Jasper, stay away._

"Who's that?" Jacob's crazy voice asked. I still couldn't speak, he grabbed my throat so hard it hurt to breathe. "Who was that!" He yelled again.

"Leave her alone." I managed to get out. It hurt so bad. A tear fell down my face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I looked at him like he was crazy. Did he not know? Was he stupid? Was he crazy?

"Bella? Where are you?" I heard Alice's quiet voice outside the door.

"You have friends? You have friends coming for you!" He yelled and slapped me harder, I screamed.

Alice opened the door and she saw me laying there. She went over to me.

"Bella! Are you ok what happened?" She said coming closer to me. I couldn't say anything. I just shook my head, Jacob was right behind her, clenching his pocketknife with an evil smirk.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Alice turned around to see Jacob. She gasped. He pushed her against the door. One hand on her throat, and one in her hair pulling it. I wanted to scream, but nothing was coming out. Alice screamed.

"No. There is no screaming aloud." Jacob said, running a hand down her cheek, Alice had tears running down her face. She looked at me and I mouthed to her 'I'm sorry so so sorry' She just nodded. Jacob dropped her to the floor. Alice gasped, and I could see a bruise already forming on her neck. I bet I had a bunch.

Alice screamed, when Jacob kicked her. I grabbed Jacob's foot, before he could hit her again. He looked down at me, and pulled his foot back. I dropped my hands.

His kicked me when I wasn't paying attention. He kicked me right in the collarbone. I screamed, and started crying again.

"Oh shut up you big babies!" He yelled. "Get up!" He ordered us. I tried to get up, but fell over. Jacob helped us both up, and wrapped his arms around our waists. I looked over at Alice, and told her I'm sorry.

"No talking!" Jacob yelled. He slapped me and Alice let out a whimper. I shook my head at her. And she covered her mouth with her hand.

We walked to Jacob's Rabbit, and he shoved us in the car, both in the backseat.

"Bella. You know this is your fault right?" He looked at me with an evil smirk. I nodded. I broke up with him, I knew something would happen. Alice looked confused.

He looked at Alice and said "If Bella wont have me, then no one can." He said then pulled out some duct tape and rope, my mouth fell open.

"Leave Alice along! She did nothing wrong! Leave her alone! Take me, kill me. Not her." I yelled, but my voice was raspy. Alice was crying, soundless sobs.

"No. Because then she will go and run off to go tell mommy and daddy!" He yelled in a high pitched voice, his eyes crazy. "She dies too." I was about to argue again, and take whatever punishment he gave me, but he grabbed my hands and wrapped them up with the rope he had. He did the same with Alice, and put the duct tape over our mouths.

"Hmmm… Bella?" Jacob mused. "Where do you want to die?" He asked casually, I gawked at him. He looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Don't make me ask you again!" He screamed. Alice and I jumped.

He realized he still had the duct tape on my mouth, he ripped it off and I screamed in pain. He slapped me again "Where do you want to die?" He said smiling sickly. I shook my head refusing and he pushed me against the seat and slapped on another piece of duct tape. He got back in the drivers seat.

"Ok, I know the perfect place. No one will look here."

Alice and I looked at each other, frightened, and confused. Jacob laughed "To first beach, in La Push. No one will know."

I looked at the clock on the dashboard it read two thirty a.m.

When we got there, Jacob grabbed our wrists and dragged us to the shack that was right by the water. He took us behind it and ripped off the duct tape. He grabbed Alice and pushed her against the shack.

Alice cried in pain.

"Wow, Bella, you get to watch your friend scream and die a slow painful death." He turned to Alice and said "This. Is. All. Her. Fault. If you wouldn't have made friends with this b—"

Alice cut him off by slapping him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Jacob laughed bitterly and said "Wow, I'm so scared!" He said sarcastically. I screamed as I watched him slide the pocketknife down the side of her neck. It wasn't to deep, but it could knock her out. Alice's eyes drooped.

I ran over to Jacob, my legs wobbling a little. I pushed Jacob away from Alice, he fell on his back and Alice fell to the ground unconscious. I look back at Jacob, and was about to punch him when I felt something sharp dive through my stomach. I looked down to find Jacob smirking. I looked to my stomach and saw his pocketknife in my stomach.

Before I succumbed to unconsciousness I could have sworn I saw a pair of hurt, toured emerald green eyes.

* * *

_**Edward**_

I walked out of the bathroom and searched for Bella. But, I couldn't find her. I saw Jasper by the punch bowl. I walked over to him.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. He glanced at his watch.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom…. Twenty minutes ago."He said looking in the crowd.

"Where's Bella?" I started paniacking. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. They are just probably in the bathroom, putting on make-up or something." He said, his voice laced with his southern accent. It only came out when he was… unsure or worried.

* * *

**(20 minutes later)**

"Maybe we should check the bathrooms." Jasper asked. We have been standing by the punch bowls for a while now.

I looked at him like he was crazy "What?"

"Please, I'm really worried." He said. I nodded and we walked to the bathrooms.

"You can go first." I said gesturing to the door. Jasper took a deep breath. He opened the door.

"Bella. Alice!" He called out, earning a few screams from the girls that were in there. We checked all the bathrooms and they weren't anywhere. I started panicking.

"Ok, maybe they went to the car or something." Jasper suggested trying to keep me calm. I agreed and we walked out to the parking lot.

"Nope, not here." I said, my voice shaking.

"They aren't here either." His eyes were turning red.

Where could they be? How could they do this? Where did they go? So many questions filling my head. I slid down the side of the car, covering my eyes as I cried. My Bella. My Bella. Where was she? Why would she leave? I forced her into coming. It was all my fault.

Did she not love me anymore? Did she go back to Arizona? Did I repulse her? I loved her, and I had to find her. My love, my life, my everything.

"Let's drive around for a while." Jasper suggested.

"Ok," I said my voice shaking. I wiped my hand across my face.

"It's ok man. We'll find 'em." Jasper said, I started crying again. What if something bad happened to her? I stopped crying.

"Let's find 'em." I said, my voice fierce.

* * *

Somehow, Jasper and I ended up in the woods, by first beach in La Push. We called their names but there was nothing.

"Come on, there not here." I said, disappointment coloring my voice. We started walking when I heard something. I shook my head dismissing it. Maybe I was going crazy. Suddenly, Jasper stopped walking. I was about to ask him, why? But, he shushed me.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered. I shook my head, but listened closely. I heard screaming, it was coming towards the shack by the beach. I walked closer to the sound, following it. I soon started picking up pace as the screams came louder.

Jasper was on my heels. He took out his cell phone and called the cops. Even if it wasn't Alice or Bella, something was going on.

I started running, but stopped dead in my tracks as I watched the scene in front of me.

"Bella." I whispered at the same time Jasper whispered 'Alice'. Jasper ran over to Alice who was laying on the ground, blood dripping down her neck. Jasper let out a loud cry. I looked over at Bella, she was laying on the ground, I walked closer to her, and realized…

She had a pocketknife in her stomach. I dropped to my knees, and ran my hand across her cheek, looking at her stomach as the blood tripled out. How could she do this? How could she leave me? I loved her. Who would do this? Why would they take away my love? I held he face, and whispered to her how much I loved her. I heard someone yelling my name. The voice sounded like Jasper's, but I didn't look up.

I held Bella in my arms, for what it seemed to be like forever. When I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around. There was standing a beat up crazy looking guy, with a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"So, your Bella's boyfriend?" He asked innocently. I couldn't find my voice. I just looked down back at Bella. Clutching her closer to me.

"Excuse me, I asked you a question," That sick husky voice said. I placed Bella on the ground. And stood up so I was hovering over the kid that was smirking at me.

"Yes, what do you want!" I screamed in a dead voice.

"Chill out. Do you know who I am?" He asked, still smiling. I wanted to punch the life out of him.

"No. And I don't care. Get. Away. From. Me." I turned around and bent down to Bella. I felt something hit my shoulder, causing me to fall over. I saw the same guy crouch down so he was inches away from me.

"You don't talk to me like that." Yep, he was defiantly crazy. I punched him in the jaw and he flew back, so he was on his back. He traced Bella's face with his fingertips.

"Such a pretty little thing. It's a shame I had to kill her." I started at him in shock. He did this? Who was this thing? Why? I couldn't take it anymore, I kicked him in the gut as hard as I could. I heard him laughing.

"Edward, he's not worth it! Stop!" I heard Jasper yell.

"No! He hurt her! He deserves to die!" I yelled and punched him. I heard the ambulance and cop cars coming. Soon, I heard Carlisle coming.

"Son! Stop!" he yelled. "Go to Bella." He said. I looked up at him and nodded, I walked over to where Bella was being strapped to a gurney. I looked over at her and cried.

"NO! Bella stay with me! You can't leave me. Please. I love you." I yelled, grabbing her hand.

"Son, you can't come in the ambulance." A man about fifty told me. I thrashed against his hands and yelled at him. He soon let me in. I took a seat next to Bella, holding her hand, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

* * *

They put both Alice and Bella in the E.R. I started walking back there but a nurse told me I couldn't go back there.

"What do you mean I can't! I have to! Please!" I yelled, everyone in the waiting room looked over.

"Please, sir. Your causing a scene. You need to wait here." The blonde nurse told me.

"No! I have to go! I can't leave! Please." I begged, crying.

"No. You have to stay. Security!" The nurse yelled. One security guard took me to the waiting room and told me to stay here.

I dropped to my knees. "No. NO. _No!_" Emmett and Rosalie came bursting through the doors then, flanked with my mom. They rushed over to me and asked what was going on. I couldn't speak.

"Oh, Edward," My mom wrapped her arms around me and I gripped her shoulders as I cried.

"Why her.. Why?" Was all I said, the whole time.

**A/N: I cried writing this. It was so hard too. Don't worry, Bella's not dead… or is she? Haha I'm so mean. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I love yall.**

**Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey, sorry guys, I know it's been an awful long time. I've been so busy. **

**Oh, I took my niece to the street fair and she wanted to ride on the pony, so I take her over to it, and a bald head man that evidently worked there said "Would you like to ride on Princess or Jasper?" and I stared at him and blurted out "Jasper!" and he just looked at me like I was crazy, I guess I am. Lol. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

_**Jasper **_

I cradled my head In my hands, trying to fight back the tears.

"Jasper?... Jasper Hale?" A bald man with glasses came out of the E.R. holding a chart.

_Why was he calling me..?_

My head snapped up and started moving towards the awkward man.

I read his name tag."Dr… Carmicheals, do you have any news on A-Alice Cullen?" I asked, my voice shaking. He smiled, and patted me on the back.

"She's waiting for you," And, that's all I needed to hear. Well, that and her room number.

"416,"He whispered. I darted upstairs.

"Alice, honey?" I whispered timidly, to her and took her hand. She was barley waking up, and my heart broke when she looked at me with confused, wondering eyes. Did she not remember me?

"J… Jackson?" Who was that? Had she forgotten about me?

She looked at me; starstruck. "N-no, it's me.. Jasper." I smiled when I heard her high pitched care-free laugh. She winced. I watched as her hand traveled from her side to her neck. I gasped as I stared at her neck. She had about thirteen stitches along her neck. My eyes were stinging, threatening me with traitor tears. There was nothing I could do about her pain, I couldn't magically take it away. I wish I could have controlled her emotions, or something close to it.

"I-I'm sorry Jazz. You look a lot like Jackson Rathbone," Her voice was raspy.

I smiled. "Thank you ma'am," My southern accent audible. I lifted up an invisible hat. She giggled, and a cough followed after it.

"Are you tired?" I asked, stroking her cheek. She sighed at my touch. I pecked her lips and saw a small smile form on the edge of her lips.

"Yes, a bit," She responded calmly, then her eyes went wide. "Don't leave me! Ja-Jacob, will come. He'll get me, and Bella. Oh no! Bella!" She shouted and was on the verge of tears. I stroked her cheek with my fingertips, trying to calm her. It worked, her eyelids started to droop, and she started mumbling stuff incoherently.

"Please, Alice. Bella will be ok. Don't worry about, just rest," She nodded.

"Sweet dreams, angel." I whispered to her sleeping form.

Last night was unbearable to fall asleep. I hope now, that I know Alice is ok. I will be fine. I looked back her with adoring eyes, and kissed her forehead. I sighed as I made my way back to couch, and eventually knocked out.

* * *

"No!" I heard Alice scream. My eyes shot open and I rushed over to her. I tried calming her. And, saying soothing words in her ears, but she kept sobbing and thrashing against my hands.

"It will be ok," I said for what it felt like the millionth time. She stopped crying and looked at me with pained, red eyes.

"How's Bella doing?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure yet, they won't let anyone go in and Edward isn't taking it so well. He's like walking dead,"

"Poor Edward, he loves her so much. Bella will be ok, she has to be," She said to herself, as if trying to convince herself.

"What was your dream about?" I asked after silence fell over us.

"I- I saw Jacob, he was coming after us, it was so scary, Jazzy," She muttered out, clutching onto my shirt for dear life.

"Ali, It will be fine, don't worry about it. We have the Jacob problem taken care of," I whispered.

"Y- you do? Did they get him?" She asked, her eyes shining with pure hate.

"I will tell you about it in the morning, now please rest, you need it," I said, running my hands through her hair. She nodded and layed back down on the hospital bed.

"I love you Jazz, I don't know what I would do without you. I didn't think I would make it, but I kept fighting. For you."

"I love you too," I whispered. Her eyes fluttered close, and I could hear her breathing turn heavy, knowing that she fell asleep.

I made my way back to the turquoise chair, and layed my head on the wall.

I had my Alice, she was safe. She was with me. And I could feel I could finally breathe.

I sucked in a big gulp of air, exaggerating the thought.

* * *

_**Edward**_

I was crying. Absolutely hating myself. It was all my fault that my Bella was hurting. If I didn't drink so much I wouldn't have had to go to the bathroom, I wouldn't have left her all alone and vulnerable to that pig. It was my fault. She doesn't deserve me.

That thought kept running in my head. _She doesn't deserve me. She doesn't deserve me. _I'm a worthless, selfish creature. But, I couldn't leave her. And that's what makes me so selfish.

"She'll be fine Edward,"Esme kept saying over and over again, while stroking my hair. I had all of this anger bottled up inside of me. This hurt, angst, fear, frustration, and now it felt like the right moment for it to come out.

"No! Don't talk to me! Quit saying that! Don't look at me! None of you! I hate everything right now! I hate myself, I hate that pig, I hate this frilly lamp on that desk, I hate.. I hate it all." I yelled, and growled the last line. My family (Jasper was still with Alice) stared at me in shock.

"Edward…" I heard Esme's soft voice call out.

"NO!" I shouted, and looked at her pained eyes, she was crying, soundless sobs. She looked at me, and rushed out into the bathroom. Rose looked like she was going to say something but I cut her off.

"Shut up! This is my fault, I should have been there, I should have…" I dropped to my knees, holding my head in my hands.

"Edward," Emmett's voice was thick and full of emotion. "First, don't talk to Rose like that, or your mother, you've made her cry, I hope you happy," I looked up at him and just glared.

"You need to stop with this attitude Edward, your being ridiculous, I know your upset, so am I, that's my baby sister, my only family I have left. You had no fault in this, I didn't your mom didn't, Rose didn't. Don't take it out on them. Understood?" Who knew he could be so serious.

His voice rang with authority. Even though he was only a few years older than me, I looked up to him, when he wasn't being a goof.

I nodded. And he smiled a bit. "Just be… Optimistic, buddy. Or, or… I will throw you across the room. And I won't apologize," He said raising his hands up like a surrender. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to make me feel better. _Sorry, buddy. _Ain't gonna happen.

About an hour later a nurse came out carrying a clipboard and calling Rosalie's name.

"That's me," Rose said wiping away her tears, with her sleeve.

"Jasper Hale, wanted me to inform you, since you are his sister, that he will be staying in Alice…" She looked at her clipboard, "Cullen's room." They nodded and exchanged a few words.

How come Jasper could stay there? Why weren't they saying anything about Bella? I got up and walked over to the nurse.

"Uh… Do you have any news on Isabella Swan?" I asked, hesitantly, _trying _to be polite. Apparently, I didn't achieve that, because it came out harsh, the nurse flinched a bit. She muttered a sorry, and walked away.

Frustrated I punched the wall that she was leaning on.

"Edward, that's enough," Carlisle's calm voice rang in my ears. _Great. _First, I get it from Emmett, now him. He grabbed my face for me to look at him. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't talk to me unless you know anything about Bella," I hissed.

Carlisle smiled, "I know she has brown hair," His smile disappeared when he saw my scowl.

"Enough with the jokes, Carlisle," I growled. He looked at me disapprovingly.

"Ok, calm down, that's no way to talk to your father," He said, shuffuling his papers around on his clipboard, 'til he found the one he was looking for. "Ah," He said quietly, putting a hand on his chin.

What did that mean?

"Carlisle!" I shouted. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Room 430, go get her son," He turned on his heel, and started walking away.

"How long have I been able to see her?" I called out. He turned and looked over at me over his shoulder.

"Your not, so go quietly," And with that, he left. I zipped up my jacket, and darted to the stairs. The elevator wouldn't be fast enough, I'd probably die from and anxiety attack.

* * *

_430._

I read the number over and over again. Afraid that if I saw her like that….

Oh, screw it.

I opened the door, and shoved my hands deep into my jacket pockets. My angel was still sleeping there, with i.v's and all in her arms. I covered a hand over my mouth and fought back the tears. She looked so vulnerable; there was nothing I could do.

* * *

I played with her hair, gently twirling it with my fingers. I felt her shift lightly, she was waking up. I pulled my hand away from her hair.

"Ro… R—" I heard her say. It was rough, and thick with sleep. I placed my hand on her check.

"I'm here, love." I whispered gently. Smiling for the first time, in what it felt like days. Could it only have been last night?

"Rob…" Huh? Who's that?

"No…" Did she not remember me? I could feel the pain on my face.

"Robert Pattinson?" She asked. So, that's what she was getting at? I couldn't contain my laughter any longer, but stopped abruptly when she glared.

"No, it's Edward," I said, and I saw a small smile, playing on the corner of her mouth. She burst into light giggles, but gasped.

"I'm sorry, my love," She said her voice full of love, yet still rough. My heart burst into a sprint when she said '_my love' _so full of emotion. She was mine. And, I was her's.

"But, you have to admit, Rob Pattinson is quite a hunk, he's leave-your-husband material," She said sighing, completely starstruck. I felt a pang in my chest—Wait. No. I wasn't jealous.

"What?" I asked, feigning shock.

"He's so adorable. Perfect jaw line, awesome eyes, amazing hair, addicting laugh. Oh wow." She teased fanning herself.

"Are you serious?" I asked quietly. She smirked.

"Most defiantly," My eyes widened. And her smirk grew bigger.

"If I wasn't with you, I'd so go after him. Anyday." She giggled lightly again. " He is fine," She dragged out the word. "Don't get me started on those lips! Ow Ow!" She looked over at me, "Don't worry my love, you've made it to number two on my list. That's quite the honor." She chuckled, and I had to join along, that was until, she clutched her stomach.

"Are you ok?" I whispered, to her, the evident pain on my face.

"Yes just a few stitches, nothing I can't handle," Yet, she gasped lightly, when she repositioned herself.

After awhile, she started teasing me again.

I leaned down, kissed her shoulder, her collarbone, her neck, and a soft spot behind her ear. I smiled triumphantly when I saw her shudder.

"Yes, he may be all that, but, can he do this?" I whispered in her ear. I leaned down to press my lips to hers, when, the monitor went wild. I pulled back and chuckled. Her eyes were shut.

"I love you…" She whispered, and my heart went soaring.

"I love you too, don't leave me. Ever. That may sound desperate, I know, but, I can't lose you. You're my everything." I took her hand gently in mine and kissed it. Letting my lips linger longer on her skin than it should've.

"Ok, I think I can make that promise." She scooted over on her king size bed and patted the space next to it. I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I don't bite… We'll, I'll try not to…" She said in husky voice. My eyes widened. I quickly climbed next to her. I bet I looked like an eager kid on Christmas.

"How's your stomach?" I said after a while, "What did they say? Are—"

She cut me off.

"I'm fine. They said they are glad that it wasn't too deep of a stab" I flinched when she said stab, "So, they stitched me up," She finished, looking down.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. She looked back at me, her eyes shining with confusion.

"You didn't do this. Don't blame yourself." She said pushing her hand through my hair, "I'm fine. I'm use to waking up in hospital beds," I had to laugh at that, it was so true. She started giggling, but stopped and held a hand to her stomach.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts," She whispered.

"Ok, maybe you need to sleep, rest some more, love." I said softly, holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles in it.

"Goodnight, Edward," She whispered in my ear. And smiled when she saw me shiver.

That tease.

I was happy, not completely happy, but content. I had my Bella, she was with me. Now, all I had to do was, make sure that pig that did this, was where he needed to be.

**AN: He's a man on a mission folks, lol. Don't worry guys, it's not over, it's just the beginning. I tried to make this chapter longer, so I hope it wasn't to sloppy, or bad or something like that. Tell me what you think, review. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have nothing to say… Wow. That's a first right? Lol**

**Disclamier: I don't own the Twilight characters or Twilight for that matter. Although, I do own this plot, it is mine. Lol**

_**Bella**_

It has been a week that I have been in this wretched hospital. Ugh, I hate all hospitals, they are not fun. And believe me, I know. I was in better condition than what I was in a week ago, according to Dr. Dempsey** (A/N: Lol Grey's Anatomy). **I was just finishing changing when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I called out, straightening my shirt. Who could it be? It wasn't Edward or Jasper , or any of them, they were all at school.

"Bella, its Dr. Dempsey," The smooth voice said on the other side of the door. I quickly walked over to door to unlock it, but felt a sharp pain deep in my stomach. That's been happening a lot, and I didn't know why…

"Hello Dr. Dempsey, is everything alright?" I asked, placing a hand over my scar, where the stitches use to be. I finally got them removed yesterday.

"Yes, everything's fine, are you?" He asked, pushing his tan hand through his brown locks.

"Yes, it's just a little sore," I gestured to my stomach, he nodded, "But, that's about it,"

"Yes, yes that's usual. Now, I know I said you could leave later this afternoon," I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Well, just to be sure that you are well, we would like to take a look at your stomach, well I would like to check it, just to be sure," He said, hesitantly. I shook my head in agreement and walked over to the bed.

"Ok, I am going to need you to push up your shirt so I can see your scar," He said looking straight into my eyes. Now, I was a little worried.

"Alright," I agreed, and pushed up my shirt. He touched it, and then he pushed harder.

I winced. "Tender?" He asked, I just nodded. He did all of his doctor duties, asking how I felt, checking my heart rate, and all that jazz.

"Now, I just want to check your blood pressure," His smooth voice murmured. I had to admit, he was quite attractive.

He took the test, and came back later on with my results. He rubbed his hand on his stubble chin, thinking.

"Ah, ok, well there seems to be a problem," My eyes widened, this could not be happening. "I want to take an x-ray. I will have my nurse come and tell you when I am ready for you," He winked, but had an uncertain look in his crystal bluish-green eyes.

* * *

Emmett was here with me, while I was getting my x-ray done; I needed him to be here, in case something went wrong, and because, he's my ride home.

"Are you ready Ms. Swan?" Dr. Dempsey asked, as he was getting ready to put me in. I just nodded. "Are you ok? You look a little tired…" He accused. And, I was. I had gotten hardly any sleep.

"I'm fine McDreamy," I realized what I said after it was out of my mouth. I had heard the nurses calling him that when they thought I was asleep, or they would just randomly talk about him. It was true though, he was dreamy. With his gorgeous eyes, and the sparkle he gets in them when he smiles— _enough you have a boyfriend!_

"Don't worry. I hear it all the time. In fact," He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking, or eavesdropping. "I made the name up," He barked a loud contagious laugh, which made me want to join in.

"Ok, this is not going to be painful, I just want to make sure everything is alright, see you in a minute Ms. Swan," He smiled.

* * *

Dr. Dempsey was looking at my x-rays intently when he abruptly darted out of the room. I was dazed and confused. I looked over at Emmett, my eyes searching for the reason why Dr. Dempsey's sudden harshness. Em just shrugged his shoulders.

Dr. Dempsey eventually came back with a few other doctors, who all had the same shocked expression on there faces when they saw what Dr. Dempsey was pointing too.

"Ok, Doc, you gonna tell us what's goin' on? Or do we have to force it outta ya?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles. I just rolled my eyes.

"Excuse him, he may look tough on the outside, but he is quite kind," I said shyly, to the doctors who were all staring at me with confusion written on their faces. "What's going on?"

"Alright guys, get everything ready," Dr. Dempsey ordered and all the doctors went rushing in different ways. "Well, it's a good thing I checked you out when I did, huh?" he said smiling a bit, but he had a hint of sadness in his now blue eyes.

"I'm still confused…"

"Well, Ms. Swan, there seems to be a problem. In your stomach there seems to be some internal bleeding," My eyes widened, was he serious? "Yes, I am serious," He said almost like he was reading my mind.

"Well, what happens next…?" I asked, gulping.

"Well, since your internal bleeding is still low, we better get working. It seems to be spreading at a very quick rate. We have to start a surgery until it turns into something deadly." His voice was grave, and a mixture of sorrow. "I'm so sorry; I know you have been through a lot, so we are doing the best we can. Would you like to go on with the surgery?" He asked, intently. Before I could nod, or say anything, Emmett came rushing over to Dr. Dempsey's side.

"Please, doctor, help, and go on with the surgery. I can't loose her. She's my only family." Emmett said, his eyes looking ready to tear.

"Yes, Mr. Swan, I will do everything in my power. Now, if you excuse me, I have a surgery to prepare for," He rolled up the sleeves on his white doctor coat. He gave me one more hopeful smile, and was out of the door.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't know if you wanted to go on with the surgery, but, mom and dad, I don't know if you know this but… they died from internal bleeding. They had a slim chance, but the bleeding took them over." He looked down at his hands. I could feel the moisture in my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't shed another tear for my parents… But, that looks like it won't be happening.

I was sobbing so hard, my chest was heaving up and down hard. Emmett was just holding me looking he was about to cry. There was already one cry baby in our little family, he didn't need to be one to.

"I don't wanna die, please, I can't leave you, or Rose, or Jasper or Alice, or… Edward. Oh, Edward," That just brought on another round of tears.

"You'll be just fine, Bells, don't think about us. For once, worry about yourself. You could… die. Get better, and I will take you to go get ice cream," He tried to cheer me up.

"Ok, you owe me, when all this is done, I want a triple fudge sundae," I said, sniffling a bit.

He laughed "Ok, anything for you Bells," I hugged him. He was so sweet, when he wanted to be. Then, something donned on me.

"Are you going to tell the others?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Do you want me to?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Don't tell them. Just tell them, if I die," I was hoping for him to laugh, but he didn't he just squeezed me tighter.

"Don't talk like that," He growled and pulled away. Then Dr. Dempsey came rushing in, he was in his scrubs and his hands were already in his gloves.

"This way Ms. Swan, please hurry, follow me. We will strap you onto the gurney, and get you ready," He said, out of breath. He moved his head to brush away a stray hair that was hanging in his eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready," I followed behind him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Don't you want to tell your brother something?" I just shook my head.

"It's better if we don't, it will make it harder," I replied, looking at my now shaking hands.

"But, what if something happens…"

"Well, Dr. Dempsey, I'm surprised, your suppose to be the optimistic one!" I said, feigning shock. He smiled, and started walking the other way. Then it hit me, I was just shamelessly flirting, with my doctor. I already had a boyfriend I was madly in love with, what is happening to the world? Or me for that matter.

I shook it off, hoping my own _doctor _wouldn't see me in that way, I was eighteen for crying out loud.

I risked one more look back at my brother, and shocked to see what I found. He had his hands in his head, and he shoulders were shaking. Was he laughing….?

No. That couldn't be it. I looked closer and he was crying not laughing. I turned away before I started crying myself.

"You coming, Isabella?" Dr. Dempsey called out. I nodded and rushed over to him.

_Please, don't let anything go wrong._

* * *

_**Emmett**_

My baby sister. She was dieing. No, I had to be optimistic, don't be negative I can't be negative.

My cell phone rang, breaking me out of my depressing thoughts. I looked at the caller I.D.

Uh-oh.

_Edward._

Should I answer it? What would I say? I couldn't lie… I was terrible.

I flipped open my phone probably breaking my promise to Bella with this simple little phone call.

Before I had a chance to say hello, Edward's voice rang through the phone.

"Emmett!? Why isn't Bella answering her phone?! I've called it twenty times!" He nearly growled. That kid needed to relax. What, were we on a soap opera? Well, it sure felt like it.

"Well, it is a hospital Edward, phone's should be on silent," I said, trying not to burst, and tell Edward, what Bella told me not to tell him.

"Hardy har-har. I laughed so hard I think I peed my pants," He said sarcastically "Seriously, why isn't she answering?" His voice was eager.

"Chill out, uh, maybe she's in the, uh, bathroom, yeah, she's in the bathroom,"

"Uh-huh. Right. Where is she Emmett?" He demanded in a low voice.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that! I am your elder." I said, avoiding the question.

"Do you even know where she is?" He asked, obviously ignoring my remark. What a loser.

"You need a life," I muttered. Of course, he heard.

"Bella is my life." He answered, getting frustrated by the minute.

"Ok, do you realize how demented you just sounded?" I laughed a shaky laugh.

"Fine, be like that, I'm coming to the hospital,"

I had to think of something, something quick. "No! Wait! Don't come! You can't!"

"And why not?" Again with that voice.

"Because, uhh, she's getting an x-ray!" That's all I could think of.

"I thought you said she was in the bathroom," His voice smug, obviously pleased with himself.

"What's that, Doc?" I said pulling the phone away from my ear. "Sorry, Ed. I would love to stay and continue this lovely conversation, my dear. But, the doc is calling me, peace out."

"Emmett no!—" I hung up on him.I exhaled, I made it. I lied, the doctor didn't call me, but hey, come on! Who doesn't lie?

I got a call from everyone, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward about forty more times, but I screened them all. They were going to be _pissed! _I'm in deep trouble, especially with Rose.

I had time, so I decided to go and check on Alice.

* * *

_416_. I read the numbers before walking in. There was Alice, laying on the hospital bed, watching t.v. and looking like she was writing something?

"Hey, Ali, what are you writing?" I asked pulling a seat up next to her. She gasped a raspy gasp, then sighed when she saw it was me.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She almost shouted, but it was rough.

"Sorry."

"I'm just writing down things… Ok, well there is this new store, I saw an ad for it just now, it has the cutest clothes ever! I can't wait 'til I get out of this pit of darkness, so I can take Bella shopping!" She said in her perky voice. My face fell when she said Bella's name. Of course, that didn't go out of her notice.

"Emmett, what happened?" She asked hesitantly, looking as if she were to cry.

"Alice it's fine. Calm down. Bella, just has a little bit of internal bleeding and has to go into surgery…" I muttered looking down.

"She's going to be fine, don't worry, for some reason, I know it. She may be sick for a while. But she's going to be fine." She said in a hard voice.

I nodded. "Thanks, so how are you?"

"I'm fine, they won't let me leave though, I have to stay one more day and eat this terrible food." She shuddered. I laughed. I personally, liked it…

"How's Jasper taking all this in…?" I gestured to her scared neck. She looked down.

"Not so good. He's a little worried. I wasn't feeling good so I texted him and now, he is coming down in a few minutes."

"Will he bring someone?" I asked, afraid that if Edward were here, then I'm in for it. Wait hold up— I'm not afraid of some love-sick puppy. Yeah, I'm all cool. I can handle it.

"I don't—"She was cut off by her phone, indicating that she got a text message. It said Jasper. Although, I didn't catch what it said…

"He said someone's coming. Edward." My stomach started churning. Bella is going to be pissed.

"Emmett are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry Alice, I have to hide from Edward, if you see him, don't tell him you saw me," I pleaded and started pouting. She laughed and shooed me away.

I said goodbye and quickly got up and ran out, knocking down a nurse in my hast. I ran running straight toward the bathroom, but I knocked into something.

Edward.

"Emmett!" He shouted.

"How did you get there? How's it going?" I said, hesitantly getting up to my feet, avoiding eye contact.

"Where is she?" He ordered.

"Who?" I decided to play stupid. He glared at me.

"Emmett," His voice was strong, hard, ice cold.

"She's uh; she went out on a date. Goodbye," I started walking away from a jaw-dropped Edward.

"I don't buy your bull—"

I cut him off.

"Ah ah, ah, language young man, what would your mother say?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. He shook his head.

"Tell me, or I will ruin you Playstation 3," I started at him I shock. He wouldn't.

"Edward, don't even joke around like that. Its not even funny, dude," My heart was racing. I had to tell Edward, he had a right to know, I mean, they were probably going to get married some day or something.

"I would so do it, and your all your precious games, dare me?" He said, smugly. The smirk on face more pronounced. I had to tell him.

"Ok, don't freak dude, but, Bella's in surgery…" I started walking away. I heard him gasp, I turned around to see him chasing after me.

"What? Why? I thought she was doing fine?" His voice was shaking and his green eyes turned a darker color, like a forest green. Weird.

"This is all his fault! Or she wouldn't have to be going through all of this! I hate that Jacob kid!" He slammed his fist into the wall. I heard his knuckles crack, but he didn't even flinch. It sounded like he broke hand, or wrist. Ouch.

He started walking in a different direction. I was going to follow after him, but decided against it. He needed his time. So did I.

I went over to the waiting room and took a seat. And just sat threre. Gathering my thoughts.

* * *

_**Edward**_

Was Bella really a danger magnet? Yes. Would I beat the living daylights out of that monster that did this to her? Yes, yes I would. I kept pacing, I was in a deserted area of the hospital, the light bulbs were flickering like they needed to be changed. I could hear the water running, like the plumbing needed to be fixed. That's not good.

"Ah, what's got you down in the dumps?" I heard a crazy, wicked voice said from behind me. I turned around to be face to face with a russet colored man, his hair was tied back in a pony tail, and his eyes were glistening with pure hate. Or insanity? He was wearing clothes that looked to be ten times his size, and what looked like to be blood? Was on his shirt. Maybe, he worked here.

"And you are...?" I asked, not caring how cold my voice came out to be.

He looked taken back, "You don't know me?" He asked, trying to hid a smirk. I shook my head, backing away.

"Don't be scared… son. I'm Dr. Dempsey, Isabella Swan's doctor," I've seen Dr. Dempsey before, he had bluish eyes and brown hair, and was pale, not so russet colored.

"Your not Dr. Dempsey," I accused, standing my ground.

"Yes, yes I am." He said, a crazy look in his eyes, he licked his hand and shoved it in his black hair.

"No. I have met him. My father works for him,"

The man scooted closer to me, he wiped his hand across his face, "Ok, you got me, I'm not Dr. Dempsey," The man barked an evil laugh, "I just like to pretend to be him, he always gets the ladies. He's already got Bella." I did a double take. Bella?

"Excuse me? Bella? What is her last name?" I was defiantly afraid of this guy, he kept clutching his pocket, something was in there.

"You know her?" He smirked, I didn't respond, "Bella, Bella Swan," My heart dropped. Was this Jacob?

"And how do you know her?" I nearly growled.

"No need to get hasty, Edward," He laughed. How did he know my name?

"Excuse me?" I said icily. He stopped laughing and stood up.

"Your name is Edward, correct?" He asked bending down. I nodded. He smiled and evil smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked, confused. This guy needs help.

"How could you take her? How could you take Bella? She was my everything." So this was Jacob. I pushed a chair in front of the double doors, to make sure no one came in and saw what I was about to do to this sick, demented freak.

He pushed me up against the wall. I kicked him in the stomach sending him flying, he laughed at me. "Feisty aren't we? So, aren't you going to apologize? You took Bella from me. If I can't have her, No. One. Can." His voice was absolute. He wiped his mouth with his arm which was no covered in blood, and came rushing toward me, with a sharp pointy object.

It wasn't until he was about two centimeters away did I realize it was a switchblade. I couldn't move away fast enough, I felt it slid into my stomach, just above my belly button, cutting the skin. The blood gushing out red. I heard Jacob laugh in accomplishment. I pushed him away from me. He tripped over his own foot and fell, taking the switchblade with him.

I felt as if slowly slid out of me, it wasn't too deep, and for that I was glad. But it still hurt like a mother. I yelled in pure agony.

"Aw, are you going to cry? Are you going to have your daddy take me away?" He pretended to cry, he shoved the switchblade in his boot. "Don't cry. You'll see Bella in heaven. Then you two can live happily ever after! How cute!" He yelled mockingly. Then, he made a gagging noise.

I tried to get up, which caused him to laugh, "How pathetic," He kicked me in the ribs. This time, I didn't make a noise. He _wanted _to hear me yell out in pain. He _wanted _to see me wither in pain.

"It will be ok, Eddie boy. Keep fighting. So you can see your precious, Bella!" He teased. I grabbed his switched blade out of his boot and snapped it open.

I held it up against his arm, "What are you going to do? Hurt me?" He said, laughing a bit. I slid the blade against his skin.

"Don't talk about Bella anymore!" I managed to choke out. He looked at me weirdly.

"What are you going to do about it? Cut my arm again?" He taunted me. I held my hand to my stomach, trying to ignore the pain.

"Shut up, I hate you. You should die, and burn," I tried to put the switchblade to his neck, but I felt straining in my stomach, to prevent me from cutting him.

He looked at me in shock, "Don't man, I'm sorry," I laughed a bitter laugh.

"Ya your so sorry! Yeah, tough guy," Now _I _was taunting him. He shook his head.

"I didn't say I was sorry, your crazy!" He shouted, in his deep, disturbing voice.

"No, your crazy." I stabbed the blade into his thigh, and heard him cry out in pain. I would have keep stabbing him, but I thought, Bella wouldn't want me to do this, and if I did, I probably would never see her again. I wouldn't stoop to his level.

I got up, ignoring his yelling and pushed the chair away from the door, and clutched my stomach.

I managed to make my way out the doors, and earned some concerned looks from the nurses.

"Sir, come here," I shook my head at the red haired old nurse. She looked at me puzzeled.

"Stay away," I gasped out. I walked over to the waiting room and heard gasps all around me. "What are you looking at?" I nearly shouted. Wow, I was crazy.

"Edward, are you ok?" I heard Emmett say from behind me. I turned to face him to see him red eyed.

"No. I'm not ok, ok!?" I screeched. He looked at me, then to my stomach, his eyes widened.

"Come on, I'm getting you to Bella's old room," He said, grabbing my shoulder leading me in the right way, I winced in pain.

"Sorry, buddy," He said not even looking at me.

We got to Bella's room and he pressed the button that said '_Press if emergency'_

"How did this happen?" he asked, I just looked away. Everything was dizzy all of a sudden. I couldn't concentrate on what Emmett was saying, or what the doctors were saying when they came running in.

I felt my eye lids droop, and I passed out.

_Bella…_

* * *

_**Jacob**_

After that leech stabbed me, I crawled into a corner of the deserted room that we were in. When Bella gets out of the surgery, I'll be the first one she sees… Brilliant, right?

**A/N: Intense right? I hope it wasn't too boring, or messed up lol. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I wasn't intending of doing this chapter this way, but I was just sitting down watching American Idol, and BOOM! It hit me, lol.**

**I really hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer, I truly did. Next chapters will be hopefully even better!! **

**Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Well, it has been a while now hasn't it? Yeah, I would say so. Sorry about that, I've been sick, and I was really hating my keyboard. So I went out and bought a new one! Score! **_

_**Anyhoo… I will try and update sooner now. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the plot.**_

_**Bella.**_

I woke up, completely disoriented. I rubbed my hands over my face, sighing. I opened my eyes and guess where I was? The hospital. Where else? I felt the bed shift, and I looked toward the object that caused the movement, and my eyes just about bugged out of my head.

Jacob.

"What? Are you not surprised to see me?" He smiled a cocky smile, and scooted closer to me.

"No," I gasped out. His grin got wider.

"Don't worry, I took care of your boyfriend for you," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why was he let in here?

"Oh, I just ya'know, left him in a broom closet," My eyes narrowed, and my jaw clenched. He laughed at my expression.

"No, you didn't do anything. You're too much of a maggot to. You're lying," I accused.

He looked at me with shock written on his face, "How dare you, How dare you!" His voice was rising, and now I was starting to loose my boldness.

"Stay away from me," I said in a shaky voice. He arched an eyebrow, and licked his right hand and ran it through his greasy black hair. I shuddered.

"What are you going to do about it?" His voice was mocking, and dripping with sarcasm, he ran his left hand up my leg through the sheets. I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch, me you worthless piece of—"

The door swung open just then, causing both of us to look towards it. There standing, glaring daggers at Jacob, was Emmett. Jacob moved his hand so it was on my thigh; I was to scared this time to slap him.

"You're going to have to wait, 'til I'm done with her," Jacob said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh really?" Jacob just nodded, I looked back and forth between them, "Well that's just a shame." Emmett snapped his fingers in disappointment. What the hell was he doing?

"You know, you're a pretty cool guy," Jacob walked over to Emmett placing a hand on his shoulder, "I could use a strong guy in my business,"

"And what exactly is this business?" Emmett asked.

Jacob smiled, "Oh, I think you know," He winked at me, and started lifting his switchblade out of his boot.

"Ah," Was all Emmett said, "Hey buddy? Do you know what would happen if the cops heard what you just told me?"

"Man, I'd be in pretty deep mess,"

Emmett laughed, "That's exactly what your in, starting now." Emmett jerked his thumb towards the door. And there came bustling in the door were two cops.

"I thought you were my friend!" Jacob exclaimed. Emmett laughed and walked over to me.

"Oh, buddy. That will never happen," I wiped the tears out of my eyes. Emmett was really the best brother. Ever.

Jacob thrashed against the cops' arms, but they were too strong for him. Eventually he gave up with an ear piercing yell.

"This isn't over Bella! You know you love me, don't deny it!" He yelled before the cops dragged him away and the door shut. I cringed, what would happen if he did come back and get me? I shook my head trying to ignore those thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked, grabbing my hand. I turned back over to him.

"How did you know?" I whispered. He pulled the hospital chair, and sat on it.

"Well, there was this guy, I saw after I took Edward to your old hospital room," I looked at him confused, he just raised one hand telling me to be quiet and just let him in finish.

"Well, I saw him, and after I left Edward, and the doctors, I overheard him asking about you. My ears perked up then, and he looked pretty messed up. His shirt was covered in blood, and it looked like he was stabbed in the thigh, so, I followed him. I knew he was up to no good. I don't know how I new, but, I just new." Emmett looked like he wanted to punch something. His muscles in his arms were flexing.

"I called the cops, and they came. I told them that I thought something was up with him. But, they said they couldn't do anything that I shouldn't accuse. So, they gave me a little voice over-hearer thing-y," Emmett struggled with the words while holding up a wire. I rolled my eyes.

_A voice over-hearer thing-y. Good one Em._

"So, anyway, I got Jacob saying stuff he wishes he never said. I got him on tape." Emmett shrugged. My eyes started to water, and I felt about ten pounds lighter.

"Thanks Em, so much." I whispered. He got up and hugged me, I squeezed him back.

He realsed me and sat down again. "So, how did your surgery go?"

I had forgotten all about that. I tried to think back to what Dr. Dempsey said. Oh yeah! "He said, that it went great. And that I can be released out of this hell hole soon," I said in a chipper voice. Emmett just laughed.

"I'm glad you're alright, kiddo," I frowned a little bit. That's what my dad would _always _say to me. Whenever I would get hurt, then be ok. That was always his response. My eyes started to water. Whay was I always crying?

"Oh, no, Bells, I'm sorry," Emmett hugged me again.

"I'm overreacting. I shouldn't be crying. Mom and Dad died a while go ago. I can't always think about them," I said frustrated. Emmett pulled back at me looking a bit upset.

"Bells, no. How dare you."

I looked at him confused, "what?"

"Don't try and forget about Mom and Dad. They will always be with you. I know you're sad, you just don't show. Neither do I. But, still, they will always be with you, and love you. Don't doubt that. It will take time to get over their deaths, but don't blame yourself. Just, think of all of the good times we had with them. Smile when you think about them. Don't cry," Who knew Emmett could be so nice? So gentle? So, that's why Rosalie loved him so much.

"Your right, Em. I'm sorry. I love them so much, and miss them it hurts," I wiped my eyes. And Emmett just smiled.

"Ok, see. All better," He clapped his hands together. Then, something hit me.

Edward.

"What—how's what's up—Edward." I managed to get out. "What's wrong with Edward?" Emmett started pacing, and placed a hand under his chin.

"You see, he's going to be fine. Just a few stitches. Carlisle said so himself. But, he got… hurt. Ok, so Jacob stabbed him—"

I cut him off.

"What?!" I shouted as loud as my voice would allow. Emmett walked back over to me.

"Calm down. They just got into a little fight—"

"What?!" I yelled again. He placed his hand over my mouth. I glared at him.

"You can see him in a while, he's still knocked out."

"But, you see the only problem to that is, I can't leave this room 'til Thursday! And it's freakin' Monday!"

Emmett shook his head. "Sucks for you,"

_Right, just when I thought he could be nice… what does he do? Acts like a jerk._

* * *

_**Edward**_

I woke up to someone running their petite fingers gently thorough my bronze locks. I didn't want the sensation to stop. I opened my eyes to see who it was.

Bella.

"Bells," I whispered, my voice didn't sound the same. It was rougher and thick with sleep.

Bella just nodded, "Hey, how are you?"

"Just great now," I tried to clear my throat, but it didn't help. "What day is it?" She kept rubbing her hands through my hair.

"Saturday," She hummed. Already? What happened? Just as I finished that thought, all of the events came flooding back to me. Jacob. Switchblade. NO! I started to sweat, and think about all of the terrible things that could happen.

"Edward, calm down. It's all ok," Bella said in a soft voice. I just shook my head.

"No, Bella. I can't. Jacob. He's going to get us. And kill us all!"

Bella laughed, and I narrowed my eyes at her, "Hon, I hope you know how stupid you just sounded. I thought I was in a horror movie for a second there," I rolled my eyes.

"But, Jacob and—"

Bella cut me off.

"He's taken care of. The cops came," She placed her hand over my hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"When? What happened?"

"I will tell you later, let's not talk about him," She shuddered a little, but tried to cover it up. I raised an eyebrow at her, questioningly. She arched one of her perfect eyebrows at me.

"You know you can come home whenever you want to," Bella whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. I gulped, which caused her to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me, you don't know what kind of affect you have on me," I said in a husky unfamiliar voice. She licked her lips, I smirked.

"Ok, well don't do that anymore," She said after a while. I stared at her in mock confusion.

"Why not?"

She bit her lip, "Because, I don't want to jump your bones in a hospital room,"

Wow.

* * *

_**Bella.**_

Everything was starting to clear up. I was feeling better, so was Edward. Although he had to get crutches for a while. Poor boy. It broke my heart to see him like that. It was my entire fault, after all.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed from the back seat. We were driving home from school. We all missed a lot of school and had tons of homework to do because of all the school we missed.

I was driving, with Edward in the passenger seat, holding my hand and resting his head back on the seat. Alice kept tapping my arm, trying to get my attention.

"What is it Alice?"

"Bella, can you believe it!" I was still lost. Why was she bouncing out of her seat like a complete fool?

"Alice, just tell me." I said a bit irritated. I turned on the radio.

"Change it to my station." I did so, and Ciara's Never Ever filled the car. "So, can you believe we are graduating in one month?" She yelled and started singing.

One month? What am I going to do? This is so terrible. I have so much work to catch up with. Great. What if I don't graduate? That would be great, then I wouldn't get a career, how would I support myself? How would I live? How would I eat?

"Bella! Sing with me!" Alice commanded. I nodded my head in agreement and turned the radio up louder. Trying not to drown in my own thoughts.

"This song again?" Edward asked in a drowsey voice. He looked so cute from just awaken from a his little nap.

"Edward! You sing Young Jeezy's part and Bella you sing Ciara's part!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, one: I'm right here you don't have to yell, two: the song is almost over," I argued. She looked through her bag until she pulled out a CD.

"Aha! I have the CD," She said with a smirk and popped it in the CD player.

**(A/N: It's a good song, listen to it while you read.)**

**[Edward]**

_Throw yo' hands up in the air  
If ya know he love ya  
Tell the DJ play this song right here  
If ya know he love ya  
Let, let, let, let me see you 2-step  
If ya know he love ya  
It don't matter if you by yourself  
If ya know he love ya__**Bella **__**Edward **__  
Alright, alright, alright, okay...  
I see ya point, I must admit  
I grind, I grind, I grind all day  
This paper's what I'm trynna get  
Now normally when I'm paper chasing, I be having tunnel vision  
And if it's really like that lady, just turn on ya television  
And there go Young, I said there go Young, you trynna get it did  
Just know I gets it done, she love the I cheat  
She love the way I move, I sha, I show it to her  
Shows about 100, goon  
Its blacks this, black that  
Black car, black flags  
I really hope that's money that ya'll got off in them black bags  
808's & hearbreak, states who puts in ???interstates????  
Giving me a bad vibe, guess I'm just a bad guy__**Bella**_

If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you

I know you think that I just be trippin' on ya  
Boy you see, this ain't how I normally be  
But I can't help this jealousy  
Ooh it's taking over me, ooh I'm falling way to deep  
Without you by my side I feel like I can't eat or sleep

But I, got to come down to earth, I don't wanna  
But I, gotta let you go, but baby I dont wanna  
And I, I gotta see, that you and me, ain't meant to be  
That's why I tell myself

If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you

Baby, I can't help but fantasize  
Wondering what it might be like  
You and I sound so right  
But I'mma let it go tonight, it ain't nothin'  
Coverin' my eyes  
Ain't gonna see it more than twice  
I get it, I got it  
Baby, baby

But I, got to come down to earth, I don't wanna  
But I, gotta let you go, but baby I dont wanna  
And I, I gotta see, that you and me, ain't meant to be  
That's why I tell myself

If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you

Throw yo' hands up in the air  
If ya know he love ya  
Tell the DJ play this song right here  
If ya know he love ya  
Let, let, let, let me see you 2-step  
If ya know he love ya  
It don't matter if you by yourself  
If ya know he love ya

"Great job. You got an A+ kids," Alice put on a fake country accent. We laughed at her.

"Why thank you Alice, might I say, you look lovley today," Edward said in the same accent, which only caused me to laugh harder.

"I should. Do you know how much this outfit cost me?"

Was her response.

* * *

We were all sitting down in the living room watching Deal or No Deal.

"No Deal!" I yelled at the TV. I was aware of everyone watching me but I didn't care. "You idiot! Why did you take it!" I was mad, that was for sure. But, I wasn't as mad as I was before when I heard them laugh at me.

"Hardy-har-har." I said sarcastically. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"It's ok, I wasn't laughing,"

Emmett and Jasper both faked a cough and mutterered "Whipped,"

Us girls laughed while Edward just rolled his eyes. "I'm not whipped,"

I leaned into him and said, "Edward go get me some ice cream please," He nodded and grabbed his crutches, he started walking to the kitchen but turned around when he heard us say "Whipped," We all laughed at him.

Emmett grabbed Edwards crutch and held it up, "How long do you have to use these?" His nose wrinkled in discust.

"Only for one more day!" Edward pumped his fist in the air, "Then I'm free," He came back over to me and kissed my cheek.

We started watching _The Wedding Singer, _when Emmett suddenly jumped up. His eyes shining with excitement.

"I have an idea!" He yelled, and started bouncing around. Really? Yes really. "We can have a karokee night! I know the best place—"

Rosalie cut him off.

"Babe, no. And, what made you come up with this random idea anyway?" She asked running her manicured hand in her long silk blonde hair.

"Uh, were watching _The Wedding Singer_, duh," Emmett rolled his eyes, "So, this weekend, we should just take a break from all this drama and have fun. My buddy Dan owns this karokee place. And we could get in. For free." Emmett said, raising his eyebrows, waiting for our answers.

"Fo sho," Jasper bummed fists with Emmett. Both of them looking like kids on Christmas.

"Yes! That would be so fun!" Alice exclamied. Rosalie nodded. So, that left Edward and I. I didn't really want to go…

"Sure," That traitor!

"So, Bella, it's up to you, are we going?" I looked around the room to see them all staring at me. Well, I did need a break from all of this Jacob nonsence. I shuddered a bit just thinking about him.

I sighed, "Ok," They all cheered. They did deserve a night out, after all I was the one who caused all of this. I was the one who went out with Jacob. I was the one that caused him to come here. They desreved better from me.

"You ok?" Edward asked, stroking my hair. I nodded and leaned into him.

_At least I had my Edward._

_**A/N: Ok, so how was it? Tell me what you thought…. More will come soon. Sorry if you are lost or confused, or whatever. I hope you liked it!**_

_**Review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. They really do make my day. Keep it up… Thx.**_

* * *

_**Bella.**_

Karaoke night was quickly approaching… unfortunately. Tell me why I agreed to go again? Oh, yeah that's right for my family and friends. The things I do for them. But I wont complain, I'm more of the suffer in silence type.

It was Friday and I was walking out to the parking lot to meet Alice by her car when the _queen bee _struts over here. Insert scoff here.

"Swan, why weren't you here, for like, ever. And how's my Edward?" She arched an eyebrow, and flipped her blonde hair over here shoulder.

"Lauren, I don't have to tell you. Now move," I put on a fake smile. She just looked me up and down and was inches from my face. She was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"Ew! Lauren I don't roll like that! Get away from me! Go kiss Jessica Stanley! I have a boyfriend!" I yelled. The people around me started laughing and pointing. I ran away from a dumbstruck Lauren to an insanely handsome bronze haired God.

"Hey hot stuff," I told him and winked. He arched an eyebrow.

"What was going on over there?" He asked. I pushed my hand through his hair. Loving that I was able to do that anytime I want to now.

"Hmmm?" I murmured completely distracted. Then I remembered, "Oh, just giving Lauren like an I don't know like uhh what's it called?" I flipped my hair back with exaggeration earning a laugh from Alice and Edward.

"Bella just told Lauren off. Look at her," Alice pointed to Lauren. I looked over at here to see her little group of followers telling everyone to leave her along and giving her make-up touch ups.

"Ok… let's go before I loose some brain cells," I hissed. We walked over to Alice's Porsche and I ran to the passenger seat before Edward could.

"Shot gun!" I yelled. Edward just scrunched up his nose and hopped in the back seat.

"Whipped," Alice sung under her breath. I stifled a chuckle.

"I am not! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Edward whined from the back seat. I rolled my eyes, then I decided to mess with him a bit.

I winked at Alice and she caught on. "Edward." I said in a stern voice. "Knock it off,"

He huffed and mumbled something under his breath.

"Edward, how old are you again?" I asked

"Bella, please,"

"I'm asking you a question," I told him staring intently at him.

"Whatever," He replied.

"That's not how you're supposed to act, or speak to your love," I told him feigning hurt.

"I'm sorry Bella…I didn't mean anything by it," Edward back peddled. I smacked his head.

"What was that for?"

"I was teasing you the whole time, idiot," Alice the busted out laughing then.

"I'm sorry," She kept mumbling and laughing.

Edward ignored her. "Bella, I'm shocked. How could you speak like that to your love?" Ah. So he wanted to play that game now did he?

"Fine, I won't speak to my love at all," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ohhhh… Edward you're in trouble!" Alice dragged out the word.

"Shut up Alice," He growled. "Bella… Bella…Love…" I ignored him all the times that he that he called my name.

"Edward, if you want her to talk to her, tell her how much you love her," Alice said, and I tried to hide my smirk.

"Isabella Marie, I love you more than anyone has loved another person. You are my sky, my star, my everything. I'm sorry for what I said I know I was acting like a jerk. I love you," He finished with a sigh.

"Awww," Alice and I said at the same time.

"Thanks, you know I'd do anything for you," He kissed my hand. Alice and I looked at each other and said;

"Whipped,"

* * *

_**Edward.**_

"Come on ladies," Emmett called out from the kitchen. It was Saturday and we all were ready to get ready to go to that karaoke place. Wait scratch that—_us guys _were ready. The girls still weren't.

All we had to do was shower and change into nice clothes. Why do girls always drag it out? What could they possibly be doing for… 2 ½ hours?

"It's all about patience," Rosalie sang out back to him.

"Ha-ha. Patience," Emmett said to himself. He came back in the room with a Coke in his hand.

He looked at Jasper and I.

"Did you want something?" Jasper and I looked at each other than shook are head as we looked at Emmett.

He sat down on the couch. "Good. 'Cause I wasn't going to get you anything,"

The girls came down then, Rosalie first.

She was wearing a crimson red v-neck dress. It reached her knees. Her shoes looked to be about 6' high. How she wore those without tripping is a mystery to me. She ran straight to Emmett.

"You be lookin' fine, ma," He said to her. Why was he always acting like a gangster? I mean come on. That guy is so pale.

"Thanks, babe," Ew gross. Now they were kissing.

Next was Alice. She was wearing a halter top purple dress. It came just above her knees. She was wearing 4' heels. Now, why was she dressed like that?

I walked over to her.

"Alice, no. I will not let you leave Emmett's apartment dressed like," I gestured to her dress. "That,"

She shook her head at me. "Edward don't worry about me. I have Jazz," She took Jasper hand and he kissed it lightly. "Quit talking to me, and go get Bella,"

I turned around to see Bella standing there wearing a midnight blue dress that went to her knees. All though she wasn't wearing heels, she was wearing brown flats, they made her legs look miles long.

"Hey lover," She hummed in my ear. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hello to you too," I brushed my lips across her sweet plump ones.

"Let's go, before Eddie-boy here gets carried away," Of course Emmett was the one to break the moment.

"Let's get outta here," Bella winked. If only she was implying something else…

* * *

We made it to Emmett's new favorite place, the karaoke place. And, that's what it was called.

It bright pink neon lights flashing was '_The Karaoke place,' _

Wow. Someone was creative. Sarcastic mark!

I heard Bella groan lightly. I turned to face her and held her hand. "It will be alright, love."

"But… Ok, fine,"

"Don't worry I wont let them make you sing," I whispered to her. She nodded.

* * *

"Ok. I picked a song for everyone to sing!" Alice exclaimed sitting down at our table. Her eyes were shining with pure excitement.

"Alice, I thought you were going to the bathroom?" Rosalie asked her.

"I got sidetracked," She took a sip of her drink looking away, avoiding all of our questioning eyes.

A blonde young man, maybe twenty years old, walked over to the microphone.

"Hi Dan!" Emmett shouted. Dan scanned the crowed until he found Emmett and waved back.

"Hey Emmett! Thanks for coming!" He said, in an excided voice.

"Chill out," I heard Bella mumble. I skimmed my fingertips along her spine, and felt her back arch at my touch.

"Ok, so first up we have Rosalie Hale-almost Swan- singing…" He glanced down at his clipboard. "I kissed a girl, by Katy Perry!" He shouted and everyone cheered. Rosalie took a sip of her drink.

"I'm up." She took another gulp of her wine. "I'm going to need as much as that as I can take if I'm going up there,"

She made her way up there a little tipsy. She grabbed the microphone from Dan. "Thanks, Danny. Ok is everyone ready to party!?" The crowd cheered for her.

"I love a drunk Rosalie," Emmett said to himself, staring at her from afar. "Go Rosie!" He yelled, Rose threw a wink at him.

"Hit it!" She giggled. Uh-oh. Looks like Alice, Bella or I will have to be our designated driver tonight.

_**(A/N: If anyone does not like to read the lyrics to the songs then, you can just skip over them if you like. :) Sorry if you don't like it when I put them in here! My apologies.)**_

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

"Thank you everyone! I love you all!" Rosalie shouted into the mic before getting off stage.

"That was so much fun!" She shouted at us once she sat down.

"Next up we have… Alice Cullen singing… Circus by Brittney Spears!" Dan shouted, pumping up the crowd.

Alice sang her song and she was having so much fun out there. That girl had no shame.

Emmett was up after her singing Heartless by Kanye West he was thrilled when he heard he was singing it. After him was Jasper. Jazz sang Gives You Hell by All American Rejects.

After him, I was next. I didn't want to go, but I had to show Bella there was nothing to be scared about.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Bella Swan will be singing with Edward here," I saw Bella almost choke on her drink.

I also heard her arguing with Alice about how she shouldn't go. I walked back over to the table just to tell her everything was fine.

* * *

_**Bella. **_

Was Alice insane? She really needs to learn, when enough is enough. I saw Edward walking over to the table.

"It's ok, Bells. I will be with you. Don't worry, come on." I eventually gave in. Damn him and his eloquence.

We walked up to the stage hand and hand. Dan handed each of us our microphones. "Have fun, kids,"

Right. I'm going to have loads of fun.

"Bella. I'm right here. Just look into my eyes. No one else is here. Pretend we are back in our meadow just singing together," He persuaded. I exhaled and nodded.

"What song are we singing anyways?" I whispered to him, he shrugged.

When the song started playing I recognized it immediately.

_**(a/n: Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. Again, you don't have to read the lyrics. They are just there for you, for no particular reason.)**_

_(Edward__)  
Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Edward held my hand the whole time. Not breaking his gaze.

_(B__ella)  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I started to feel more, and more confident when I heard the cheers from the crowd.

_(Both)  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Both)  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_(Both)  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_(Edward)  
And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

He pushed my hair behind my ear. I blushed, of course, what else is new?

_(Bella)  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

I held onto his shirt tightly with my hands.

_(Both)  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Once the song was over Edward crashed his lips to mine. I could hear everyone saying 'awww' and 'ooohh'. But, I didn't care.

At first I was caught off guard. Then I threw my arms around his neck. He picked my up bridal style, not breaking the kiss, and walked back over to the table.

"You rocked Bella!" Alice said, well more like shouted.

"Edward, take your lips off my sister," Emmett said in a menacing voice. Edward quickly moved away from me.

Emmett laughed a booming laugh. "Your too gulable," Edward rolled his eyes.

"You really were amazing, Bells. Who knew you could sing!" Emmett teased. I mumbled him a thanks, hiding my blush.

"What about me? Don't I get praised? I thought I was pretty good," He teased back.

"Sorry, you weren't that good," I replied, messing with him. "But, you are good at one thing," I whispered, staring at his lips the whole time.

"And what would that be Swan?" He asked his voice seductive.

"I'll give you one hint," I pressed my lips to his and heard Alice and Rosalie saying 'How cute,'

I heard Emmett say to Jasper in a hushed tone, "He's still whipped,"

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! Hope you liked the chapter! **_

_**I will update soon! Thanks to all of your amazing reviews!**_

_**And, once again, I know some people don't like it when an author puts the lyrics to a song in their story, but I don't know why I did it. Probably just to make the karokee scene come more to life.**_

_**Anyhoo… Review. **_

_**P.S. If you have a blog spot, or a livejournal check mine out. They links are on my page. If you want to add me, leave a little note saying that you read my fanfictions, just so I know you are! Thanks!!!**_

_**-&- Pixie Hollow.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Dude! I can't even comprehend that I have made it past 200 reviews. Thank you so much!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own this plot.**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

* * *

_**Edward**_

I had finally gotten my crutches off, thank the heavens! They were a pain, and a real turn off. I was glad I could finally walk and hold Bella properly in my arms instead of worrying that I would be falling, and have to catch myself.

We were all at my house deciding on what we would do today. Right now it was between laser tag and seeing a movie.

"Ok, let's take a vote," Alice suggested while we nodded. "Ok, everyone close your eyes," We did as we were told and closed our eyes.

"Raise your hand if you want laser tag, ok, now raise your hand if want to see a movie,"

I personally raised my hand for laser tag, I loved it. And I didn't care how childish that game sounded, as long as I was with people I loved and had fun, that's all that mattered right?

"Ok, laser tag wins!" Alice shouted, and laughed. I was silently cheering on the inside.

"What did you choose Bella?" I asked her.

"Hmmm…?" She mumbled, she looked like she was lost in her thoughts so I snapped my fingers in front of her face. That pulled her out of her trance and she looked at me.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Jake,"

"Oh," Was my response. I wasn't all that happy that she was thinking about him. But, I had to be a good boyfriend and try to understand… Even though I had no clue why she was, so I decided to ask, it could hurt. "Why?"

"Oh, no," She backpedaled quickly. "Not like that, I was wondering, what would happen to him ya'know? Do we have to go to court? Or what do we have to do?" She asked. I silenced her by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Bells, don't worry about it. Ok?" She nodded. "We will have everything figured out soon and wont have to worry about anything." I kissed her lightly. "I will always be here for you. I love you,"

"Ew, Edward put it away," Emmett said covering his eyes. I scowled at him.

"What... You've never..." Alice asked, widening her eyes. I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"No way!" Rosalie shouted. Crap, could she be anymore louder?

"Wait... Are you talking about what I think your talking about?" Emmett asked. Rosalie nodded at him, and a smile started to form on her lips.

"He's just waiting 'til he's married," Alice said shaking his head. Emmett's mouth opened wide.

"What?!" I looked over at Bella to see her blushing. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to ignore them.

"I could never wait that long!" Emmett said, shaking his head and winking at Rosalie.

"I know, and it was our first date too," Rose scoffed.

"That's what made me fall in love with you," Emmett said running a hand down her spine. She slapped his hand away with her manicured hand.

"Keep it away, buddy," She told him. Everyone laughed when he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about you, Alice?" Rose asked her. I saw a light shade of pink tindge her cheeks.

"Ew, I don't want to know about that," I buried my face in my arms. Jasper laughed.

"Aw, why not? You don't want to lose it and take Bella right, now," He said taunting me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Leave Bella alone," I growled,"Anyway, I'm waiting, I wouldn't force her into anything," I told them, Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"I could never do that," He added. We all turned to him.

"We know," We all said. And laughed when he pouted again.

"Quit making fun of us. Ok, let's just go," Bella said, coming to the rescue. I breathed out a sigh, and followed everyone out to the car.

"Don't worry Edward. You will when know when your ready," Rosalie winked. Great. Now, my question was… Why were twenty-one year olds hanging out with us anyways?

* * *

"Ok, I want to be on green team," Bella announced. We had to pick between green and yellow team colors.

"Why green?" Jasper asked her as he grabbed the yellow vest.

"I have my reasons…" She winked at me, and I blushed.

"Ok, everyone knows you like Eddie-boy here's eyes," Emmett said rolling his eyes, "Get over it,"

"Ok, us girls will be on the green team, and the boys on yellow," Rosalie said looking between our faces. Making sure we were ok with it.

"But, I want to be on Bella's team," I whined. They laughed at me and shook their heads.

Fine, yellow team it is.

* * *

_**Bella.**_

He was so cute when he whined. Especially for me.

"Ok…" The voice on the speaker announced, "Is everyone ready!?" Everyone cheered.

Edward's cute butt was going down.

"Go!"

I quickly ran to find Edward. Concentrating so hard on not tripping.

I felt my shoulder vibrate, and I knew someone hit me. I turned to my right to see who it was.

Edward.

I saw him smirking, and when he noticed me he took off. I chased after him. But, only to get shot in the back by Emmett. How did I know it was him?

Because of his booming laugh, and his heavy footsteps as he ran away.

"It's on big brother!"

"You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" He laughed, throwing his head back.

I came across Jasper, hiding behind a wall. I approached him, he didn't see me. So, I came closer. And, he still didn't see me. I wonder why…

There he was, making out with Alice.

"Score!" I yelled as I shot him. Both of them jumped and looked at me. There lips were slightly swollen, and their hair a mess.

"Bella!" Jasper ran after me. I ran as fast as I could to another corner, almost knocking down a ten year old in my haste.

"Watch it lady," The little boy said. Ugh, kids these days.

I was about to run the corner, when I collided into a strong, tall figure. I looked up to see Edward there smirking.

"Shoot him! Bella! Get a point!" I heard Rosalie shout in the distance.

"Now, Bella. Do you really want to do that?" Edward raised an eyebrow. I feigned hurt, so I fell to the ground clutching my leg.

"Ow, it hurts," I lied. He quickly bent down, expecting my leg.

"What's wrong?" He said frantically. I knew it was cruel to tease him, but I had to. It was for the sake of my team.

I shot his shoulder on the vest. He looked at me with wide green eyes. I smiled innocently, and started to get up.

"Oops," With that, I ran away.

"That wasn't nice!" I heard him yell. I just laughed.

I soon found Emmett in the corner. I couldn't see what he was doing, so I walked toward him slowly.

He saw me approaching and his eyes widened. "Bella…. Don't shoot! I had to tie my shoe,"

I shook my head, and shot him in the back.

"Man down! Man down!" He yelled. I saw Jasper run over to him, Emmett just pointed to me, and I knew I had to leave.

It was kind of crazy how into the game we were.

"Edward, she's all yours," Behind Jasper, Edward stepped out, his gun pointed straight at me.

"Edward, you wouldn't," I said, biting my lip, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

He put his gun down, and backed me into the wall.

"Now, why would I do that? I can't just let you go… I have to think about my team…" He pushed my hair behind my ear, and I gulped.

"Edward… Your wasting time… The game is almost over," I gasped out, looking at the big clock on the wall.

"That's quite alright," His head was in the crook of my neck, and I could feel his cool breath on it when he laughed. I shuddered lightly.

He pressed my back against the door a little more. And I could feel my breath quicken. He ran his hand down the side of my body, starting at my shoulder, to my ribs, to my thigh, but he stopped there.

"Did you know how soft your legs are?" He said against my collarbone. I hoarse gasp escaped my lips. I was wearing Alice's short Hollister shorts that she bought for me.

I shook my head, "Don't start… something you can't finish," I told him, but my voice sounded different. Huskier.

"Really? Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" I could feel him smirking against my shoulder blade.

My back arched when he grabbed my calf, and hooked it around his lean waist. A low groan escaped _his _mouth.

My hands trembled as I placed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. My stomach was full of butterflies. But, I had to warn myself because we were in a laser tag game after all.

I gasped. "Edward, we can't do this,"

"Why?" He asked, leaving burning kisses up my neck, to my jaw line. I bit my lip, trying not to suppress a moan that was deep in my throat.

"We came here to play laser tag," I reminded him. He ran his nose along my jaw, something then donned on him, and he stepped away.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line," He pushed his hair back with his hand. I laughed.

"I told you not to start something you couldn't finish," He laughed a shaky laugh. He pulled his gun back up to his chest, positing it to mine.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't want to do this, but I had to," Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the lights came out and the buzzer sounded.

"And, the green team one!" The announcer shouted. Rosalie and Alice ran over to me.

"How did we win, I hardly shot anyone," I had to think back to all the people I shot. One.. Two... Three.. Four?

Rosalie and Alice exchanged a knowing look. "Well, you were a little, _preoccupied _at the moment, so we shot all the little kids,"

I laughed, "You guys are so mean,"

I heard the guys groan, we all looked over at them. Emmett was still lying on the floor. "We lost to a bunch of girl!" He shouted, he was covering his face with his hands.

"How could that happen? My dad was in the military, he taught me how to handle a gun. I knew what I was doing…" Jasper muttered to himself. I stifled a laugh.

Alice ran over to him, "Aw, don't worry Jazz." She hugged him, "It was just a silly game," He nodded, and they walked out of the laser tag room, hand in hand.

"Get up off the floor Emmett," Rosalie commanded. He still laid there. "Now, Emmett," She snapped. He quickly shot up, and stood grabbing Rosalie hands.

"Now, whose whipped," I heard Edward say. I stared at him in shock.

"You shouldn't have said that," I said in a sing song voice. Before Edward could respond, Emmett grabbed him by the shirt.

"What did you say little punk?" Emmett growled. Edward looking like he wanted to laugh. Edward easily wiggled his way out of Emmett's grasp.

"That was too fun, I have to do that more often," Emmett said, chuckling.

"Emmett, are you coming?" Rosalie called out. Emmett nodded and ran back over to her.

"Aw, I love you," I told Edward, and he picked me up bridal style.

"Love you too, now let's go eat,"

* * *

We were all seated at the restaurant. The boys had to buy our lunch because we won the laser tag game that was the deal.

For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about how Edward pushed me up against the wall. Feeling his muscles in his lean arms holding me tightly. But, was I ready to go _that _far?

Was he ready? Did he really do that, just to distract me so that he could get some more points for his team? Or, did he really mean to do that? I was so confused right now. I thought I was ready for _that. _I loved him; he meant the world for me. But, I was still young, I guess.

Edward sneaked a look at me from his menu, and I smiled back at him.

I guess I was ready. I mean, Rosalie and Emmett already have, but that's because they are engaged, I guess. So, have Alice and Jasper, and their first time was only on their fifth date!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rang.

_And, I want lots of money,_

_I don't care about cleaver, _

_I don't care about funny.—_

The song playing signaled that it was an unknown number… Who could be calling me?

"Hello…" I answered, confused.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" A gruff voice asked on the other line. I moved out of the booth, to go outside to take this call.

"It is, may I ask who is calling?" I tried to keep my cool. Who was this dude?

"My name is, Jonathan Legal. I am a lawyer, in Seattle, Washington. I was informed you needed a layer for… Mr. Jacob Black's case,"

"Excuse me? I didn't know that…"

"Well, we have Mr. Black in custody, and he is being sued my Jessica Stanly's parents. They believe that Mr. Black was the one who murdered their daughter," I flinched at the word _murdered, _I felt moisture glaze over my eyes.

"And… Why do you want me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Well, Mr. Black is suing you and you boyfriend, Edward Cullen—is that his name?"

I nodded, knowing he couldn't hear me, I just whispered him a 'yes,'

"He is suing both of you for harassment," He said calmly. I felt like sobbing, Edward was getting sued because of me. I was a terrible person.

"What!?" I shouted, after a while I calmed down, "So… You're my lawyer?" I asked. He told me he was if I would like. I agreed, I was already at the legal age to be sued, and we had to be in court next Saturday.

"Thank you, Mr. Legal," I replied, holding my head high, trying not to break down.

"It's my pleasure. I'm terribly sorry for this; you seem like a nice young woman. And, don't deserve this. I have heard about Mr. Black's before, and I'm happy to be working for you side of the case," I told him my thanks, and was about to hang up when he called my name.

"Yes?"

"We need to schedule a meeting, are you free Monday? After school of course,"

"Yes, that will be fine. Mr. Cullen and I will meet you at your building in Seattle, thank you," I replied, we hung up, and I quickly stuffed his address and my phone in my pocket.

Now, the only hard part to this would be to see Edward's reaction.

I hope he doesn't hate me for all of this.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh… Sorry for the kind of cliffy. I will update as soon as I can. Has anyone noticed my quick updates? I am so proud of myself. Lol. Well, I do it for you all. :)**_

_**Please Review.**_

**_Bella's ringtone in the chapter was The Fear by Lily Allen._**

**-&- Pixie Hollow.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I know, I know, I say this a million times… But, you don't know how thankful I am for all of your reviews. I can believe how close we are to 300. That is just amazing. I am so proud. *tear* hhaha.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**//--//--//--//--//--//--**_

_**Bella.**_

We were sitting in Mr. Legal's office, Edward was gripping my hand, and I his. I don't know what we were scared about, but we just were.

That night, when I got the call from our new layer, I told Edward what we would be doing this Saturday. And He didn't take it very well…I guess you could say...

_Flashback:_

_I walked back over to the table. Sweating bullets. And, of course, Edward noticed._

"_Bella, are you ok? You looked a little flushed," _

"_I'm fine," Lie. "But, I need to talk to you," I looked around the table seeing five pairs of curious eyes, watching me. "Alone," I hissed. Rosalie and Alice grabbed their men and walked away. Thank God they could take a hint._

"_What is it? Is everything alright…? Are you alright? I swear if anyone hurt you--," He panicked. I rolled my eyes._

"_Edward. Jacob is suing us," I blurted out. He did a double take. His green eyes were full of confusion._

"_What? Why? What did we do to him? What is he suing us for? Why is he suing us?--," _

"_He's suing us for harassment. Apparently one of us 'hurt him,' Bastard," I whispered the last word, but Edward heard._

_He looked over at me, with hurt eyes. "Bella. He shouldn't be suing you. I… I—I ok, we got into a little fight… but, he started it," He said childishly, holding up his hands up in a surrender._

_My eyes widened. "Why would you do something like that?" I nearly yelled. He could have gotten hurt. Jacob was a crazy guy. If he is even a guy… who knows what that beast is._

"_Ok, we'll discuss that later…" He quickly changed the subject. "Do we need a lawyer?"_

"_No, we have one. That was who I was just talking to," I gestured to my phone. "I don't know how he would know that. Or know my number. But, he does."_

_End of flashback._

And, that's basically how that conversation went. Of course, I didn't mention the part in the car when he exploded. And started cursing Jacob to the fiery pits of hell.

"Well, thank you for coming today Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," The lawyer said. I looked at him confused.

"I'm Bella Swan, and this is Edward Cullen. We aren't married," I told him. And looked over to an insanely happy looking Edward.

"Yet…" I heard Edward whisper. I decided I would forget about that little comment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just the way you look at each other and—never mind. I guess I'm just getting old," He ran a hand through his hair, showing us a little gray spot in his brown hair.

"Sir, you don't look old at all," Edward complimented.

I leaned over to him. "Sucking up to him won't get us anywhere. You need to save that for the judge," I whispered out of the side of my lips. He just squeezed my hand. I smiled and the lawyer, pretending as if nothing ever happened.

He didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, well. I see that both of you are eighteen? Correct?" He asked. We nodded our heads. "Ok, then. Will your parents be testifying against him?" He looked at us through his thick glasses.

I cleared my throat. "His parents will, but mine… mine… won't," I grounded my teeth together trying to hold back the tears.

"And, why is that?"

Edward squeezed my hand, and I looked over at him through my now watering eyes. "Her parents are no longer with us, they are deceased so, I would really appreciate it if you didn't bring it up," He nearly growled at him. I know he wasn't trying to be rude, but he was trying to make me feel better, and he knew how much that topic really pulled at my heartstrings.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea, Ms. Swan," Mr. Legal said sincerely. I just nodded. "They raised a well mannered daughter, and I'm sure they were very proud of you. And, are still proud of you. If they are in heaven or wherever we go after this life,"

I nodded again. "Thank you," I rasped out.

"Sorry," He whispered once again, and pulled out a file. "Now, moving on. I have Mr. Jacob Blacks file right here," He held it up, and I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Now… let's see…" He pulled out a specific paper and skimmed it. "Ah… I see. He has been arrested for… robbery, assault, possession of marijuana… and other illegal drugs," Wow. Jacob was seriously bad news.

"And he's suing us for harassment," Edward scoffed.

"Oh, and one more. Harassment," Mr. Legal chuckled humorlessly.

"Now, when do we go to court?" Edward asked. His eyes sparkling with anger.

"I have been informed that they want to wait until May. Once both of you have finished your senior year of high school," He said and I breathed out a sigh. I was so thankful that I didn't have to deal with school and court. Overwhelming…

"I believe that you get out… May 30th? Is that correct," He asked.

"Yes sir," I nodded. And, he smiled.

"Well… the day that you go to court is… June 1st. Good luck, I will do everything in power to let both of you win," He got up, and we followed him out the door.

"Oh! And, I have never lost a case,"

//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//

Graduation day.

Oh, the joy.

"Bella! Hurry up!" Emmett yelled. I grabbed my robe and hat and walked outside to everyone.

There Emmett was standing with a video camera and a digital camera.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Record you," He held up the video camera. "And snap shots of you," He held up the digital camera.

"Thanks, I want to remember this moment!" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget to strike a pose when the principal hands you you're diploma," He said unlocking his door. And I hopped in the passenger seat. Rosalie, Jasper, and the Cullen's were taking their own cars because the Cullen's had to go with their parents, and Rosalie wanted to be there with Jasper. How cute.

"Why?" I asked puzzled. He backed out of the parking lot.

"Because, if you want to be America's Next Top Model, you have to work for it girl, don't forget how I told you to walk, honey," He said doing his impression of Ms. J Alexander one of the judges on America's Next Top Model.

"Ok. I will. You know, I feel bold today, and this is my last day in high school. Why not?" I grinned.

"That's the spirit, oh and I will be yelling out to you and telling you what to do. You have five frames," He snapped his fingers and I laughed.

"Thanks, I will do my signature walk and poses," I raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"You better, or I bought this stupid camera for nothing,"

//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--

"Isabella Swan!" Principal Michaels called in the microphone. I realized 'oh crap, that's me,' and walked up to get my diploma when I heard Emmett call my name. I remembered what I was going to do.

So, I cat walked up to the principal. Earning laughs from everyone. Especially Emmett's booming laugh.

I grabbed the diploma from the principal and thanked him with a smile. I walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you! I've been wanting to be America's Next Top Model for ever! Thank you Tyra for making my dream come true!" I gestured to the principal and he gave me a look like I was crazy. Everyone in the auditorium laughed. I stopped at the end of the stage and let Emmett get his pictures.

"Work it girl, that's it!" I heard his booming loud voice from the distance. "Move your chin down, yes! Perfect!" He yelled. I posed and quickly walked off the stage and toward my family.

"Who knew you could cat walk," Alice giggled and bounced on giving me a hug.

"Nice walk, and poses," Jasper teased and gave me a hug. Rosalie just kept laughing at me and hugged me.

"I hope I can get copies of those pictures," I heard Edward say from behind me. I quickly turned and jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he stumbled back a little bit, from the shock.

"Hello to you too love," He kissed my forehead.

"I'm free!" I yelled. "I'm finally done with high school and all of its drama,"

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Lauren yell from my right. Edward gently set me down, but I kept my arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms were still hanging at my waist.

"Don't think the drama is over. We've still got college," She grimaced. I looked her up and down.

"One: We aren't going to the same college, and two: you didn't even graduate," I felt Edward bury his face in my hair, which made it look like he was nuzzling my neck, and I could feel his cool breath on my neck as he laughed.

"You will like so regret that Swan, and bye Eddie-kins," Lauren giggled and ran off.

"That little… Ugh, she makes me want to rip her hair out of her fake little airhead," I almost growled.

"Did you just growl?" Edward said, and looked at me with his emerald green eyes.

"Almost," I corrected.

He pressed his lips to neck, and kissed it. Leaving a burning trail. His arms were still hanging at my sides. I felt his gentle hands move upward so they were resting on exposed skin of my hips. He drew meaningless circles on the sides.

I shivered.

"Do you like that?" I heard him whisper. Before I could answer Emmett ruined the moment.

"Come on kids! Let's go eat!"

Finally, I was free of high school. And, free of all of it stupid lessons that I'm sure I will never use I life. Like, trigonometry for example.

Just think, in a few days, I will have this Jacob mess cleared up. And, I could finally live my life.

//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//

_**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. I'm sorry. **_

_**Next chapter will be longer. And it will be when they go to court. So, get ready for that!**_

_**P.S. It looks like things are heating up between Edward and Bella… Ohhhh… lol. (And, for that little America's Next Top Model bit, I just had to throw that in because I heard that the new cycle is on tonight. I love that show lol.)**_

_**Please review.**_

_**-&- Pixie Hollow.**_


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

A/N: Duuuudddeeee… I'm soo sorry for not updating :( I feel like such a bad person, I hope you all have a heart and forgive me. I already feel terrible. And I will try and make it up to you by this chapter, I hope it works.

Oh, yeah, beware, there will be a lot of POV changes, so I hope you all don't get too confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But, this plot I do own.

* * *

_**Bella.**_

Emmett and Rosalie were in the front seat of their Jeep, their hands holding each others tightly. I was in the back seat, trying to ease my thoughts. Everyone one of us were tense. Today was the day that we went to court. Great, I know. Just get out high school.. and oh look someone decides to sue you for harassment.

Thanks Jacob, you really turned my frown upside down. (note the sarcasm)

"Ok, don't look too tense. But, don't look too happy, you don't want to be there remember?" Emmett told me, glancing at me through the rear view mirror. I nodded my head once, not really paying attention to anything else.

"Okay then. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's said that they will meet us over at the court house," Rosalie informed me. My ears perked up when I heard her say 'Cullen,'

"Why does she listen to you and not me? I am her brother for crying out loud," Emmett scoffed.

"Because she likes me better," That started it. They started fighting over who I liked better. Idiots.

"Guys!" I shouted and they went silent. "Please. Stay quiet for a few minutes? I'm kind of stressed out here," I said running a hand through my hair. They nodded and Emmett went back to driving.

"It will be ok Bella." Jasper said in a soothing voice from next to me and squeezed my shoulder. I felt calm almost immediately.

My phone vibrated in my hand. I was getting a call from Edward.

"Hey," I said in an up beat voice. Trying to convince Edward that I was fine. He was already stressing enough as it is.

"Bella? Where are you guys?" He asked, and I could hear Alice's tiny voice in the background as if Jasper was ok.

"Sorry we don't drive as fast as you speed demons do. We are almost there, probably about five more minutes," I told him reassuringly.

"Ok, be careful. See you in a few,"

"Bye," I was just about to hang up when he called my name. "Yes?"

"I love you," His voice was deep, and thick with passion. I just wondered if his eyes would turn that deep shade of green that they always did.

"I know," I smiled to myself. He hung up a few minutes later. I heard Emmett starting to make gagging noises from the front seat. "Shut up. Just because Rosalie loves me more that you doesn't mean that you can go around and make fun of my relationship."

"I'm so sorry," Emmett said not sounding very sorry at all. I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

We got to the court house a few minutes later. I saw Edward standing by the doors waiting for us, and Alice just behind him.

"Edward!" I called out to him. He turned toward the sound of my voice and ran over to me.

"Dude, I'm going to say this again, and you know it's true. Whipped…" Emmett drawled out the word. Edward didn't even seem to hear him.

"Ok, Bella. This will be easy. Don't stress it, just tell them everything you know. Don't lie, stay honest." Edward told me looking at me straight in the eye. I nodded and bit my lip a little. I felt like a child, for the way he was looking at me.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Jasper said lazily, his southern accent more pronounced and swung an arm around Alice's shoulders.

Let's just hope, this all turns out as planned. With Jacob in the slammer.

* * *

"Ok, Ms. Swan," Mr. Legal said. "Are you ready?" I nodded my head. "Your family will take the stand. They all agreed to testify against Mr. Jacob Black."

"Thanks Mr. Legal. I really appreciate everything," I shook his hand.

He shook his head. "No, don't thank me yet. We haven't won. Alright, here we go,"

We pushed the double doors open and took our seats in the defendant chairs. I felt like I was on Judge Judy, the thought made me crack a smile.

"It will be ok," Edward whispered next to me. He kissed my forehead.

Just then, I saw Jacob and his lawyer walk in, wearing devilish grins. His hair was slicked back into a clean pony tail, and he was actually wearing a decent tux. He caught me staring and winked at me. I grimaced and looked away quickly.

I chanced a glance back at the audience behind me. It contained of a few people who I recognized that were Jacob's friends down in La Push. Only two friends to be exact, that were sitting on his side of the room.

Behind me, was my family. It consisted of; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. I felt a presence within the room and just pretended that it was my parents.

The jury quickly made it to their seats. And soon, the bailiff came into announce that the judge was here.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Bloom. With the case of Mr. Black, suing Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan for harassment," The bailiff announced and Judge Bloom took his seat in his desk.

I gulped. My legs were literally shaking with fear. I didn't know if I would pass out, or collapse.

"You may be seated," Judge Bloom told us, without even glancing at us, to busy reading the manila folder that was in his hands.

He was an older man, but was good looking. He looked to be almost fifty. His hair was dark brown, close to a jet black. His eyes were a smoky gray color. I noticed a wedding band around his wedding finger.

Oh well. Wait—what am I thinking? He's too old for me. That's so gross. Oh, yeah and I have Edward**. (A/n: I don't know why, but I laughed while writing that line.)**

"Mr. Black, I understand you are suing Mr. and Mrs. Cullen for harassment," Judge Bloom stated, looking at Jacob.

It took me a second to realize that Judge Bloom just called us _Mr. and Mrs. Cullen._ My heart filled with glee and I felt amazing on the inside. I sneaked a glance at Edward to see him smiling the biggest smile he's ever smiled before. I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly, letting him know I was ok.

Well… For now.

* * *

_**Esme **_

I could see the worry in Bella's eyes whenever Jacob would say something. Either he was lying, or she was deathly afraid of him. That poor child. I wish there was something I could do for her.

"I would like to call Mrs. Esme Cullen to the stand," Mr. Legal, Bella's lawyers voice rang in my ears.

Well, maybe there is something I can do after all. Be there for her.

"I love you," Carlisle whispered to me and kissed my hand. I nodded my head at him and gave him a tight smile.

I made my way over to the stand hesitantly, with my head held high. I could feel my family's stares burning a hole in my back.

"Please, introduce who you are and your relationship with the plaintiff and defendant," Judge Bloom said once I sat down at the stand. I nodded to him.

"Edward is my son; Bella is his girlfriend and almost like a daughter to me. And, Jacob Black." I stopped short, looking at that disgusting vile thing that they call a man. "I have no relationship with him. Nor will I ever," I said confidently. I heard Emmett chuckle a light chuckle, which made everyone smile. Even the Judge.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Judge Bloom smiled at me and I smiled back. "Mr. Legal, you called her up. You may start first,"

Mr. Legal, or I should say Frank, walked over to me. "Hello Mrs. Cullen, it's good to see you here, actually I would like to see you on other purposes then to see you _right_ here," Frank laughed a throaty laugh.

"I could say the same," I laughed along.

"Your honor!" Jacob's lawyer called out. "I object! He is not interrogating her, he is--"

Judge Bloom banged the gavel stopping him in the middle of his sentence. Jacob's lawyer, Mr. Allen, shrunk back into his chair in defeat.

"Anyway," Frank smiled, turning back to me. "I will just hurry this on along," He started walking around, and put on a professional business stance.

"How do you know Mr. Black?" He questioned.

"I do not know him."

"Then, when was the first time you heard of him?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Probably about, a month ago."

"Why? What were the circumstances regarding the first time someone spoke of him?" He walked over, closer to Jacob.

"When, my son was in the hospital. I heard that he was stabbed by him, I wasn't sure what the deal was… and if that was even true,"

"Why didn't you rush to your son's side?"

"Because I was out on a business trip," I told him truthfully. Saying it out loud made me sound like a horrible mother. I will have to apologize to Edward.

"What about your husband? Carlisle is it?" He scratched his face.

"Yes. And, he was here. He was the one that took care of him when he was in the hospital,"

"What exactly do you do Mrs. Cullen?" Frank asked, even though he knew exactly what I did.

"I am a designer." I shrugged, I looked over at Carlisle to see him watching me with approving eyes.

"What exactly of a designer are you? Fashion design? Do you decorate peoples houses…?" Frank suggested.

Before I could talk, I was interrupted by Mr. Allen; Jeff. "Your honor! He is not getting to the point! He's making small talk!"

"I see. Please get along with it Mr. Legal," Judge Bloom told Frank, in a monotone voice.

"Yes your honor. Now, Mrs. Cullen… As you can see, your son and his girlfriend are being sued because for harassment, caused upon Jacob Black. Do you believe that they harassed him? And if so... Why?" He rested his elbow on his other arm as he waited for me to answer.

"No. I do not believe that they would harass him, it's just not logical. It isn't something that you can comprehend that, that this would be something that they would do," I shrugged my shoulders for what it felt like, the hundredth time.

"I see. Thank you very much Mrs. Cullen. Nothing further," Frank nodded to Judge Bloom and took his seat next to Bella and Edward. I looked over at the both of them to seem them smiling at me and silently thanking me. I just nodded.

I was about to get up and go back to my seat in the audience but, Jeff called my name.

"Mrs. Cullen. I would like to ask you a few questions as well," He told me smiling a little too big. I looked away and sat back down.

Carlisle looked at little flustered, and I heard him take a deep sigh.

"I will just get to the point," Jeff told the Judge with a smile.

"Proceed," Judge Bloom said resting his head on his hand.

Jeff walked over to me slowly with an evil glint in his eyes. "Where were you the night your son got stabbed, by supposedly, my client,"

I raised my eyebrows. "I already told Mr. Legal I was out on a business trip,"

"Were you? Were you really?" He stressed the word 'Really,'

I nodded. "Yes, really,"

"Are you sure," He was now in my face. I was inches away from telling him to sit down.

"Excuse me. Your invading my space," I told him putting on a fake smile. I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Silence!" Judge Bloom commanded, and Emmett shrunk back into his seat. What a goof.

"Now, that I'm out of your 'Space'" Jeff used air quotations. "I will continue. What do you think of my client?" He gestered over to Jacob, at which Jacob waved to me.

I looked at him disgusted. You could tell that he was hiding something. Full of secrets. "I plead the fifth,"

Jeff scowled at me. "Fine." He almost growled, I made sure I didn't looked phased by it. Which I wasn't. "Nothing further your honor," He stomped back over to his seat next to Jacob.

"What a child," I said under my breath, and walked back to my seat, next to Carlisle.

"You did great. But, if that… guy get's close to you again, I swear I'll pound him," Carlisle told me. I laughed quietly.

"Sure thing, love."

* * *

_**Alice. **_

My mom told him off. Huh, who knew she could be cool?

At this point, I was getting tense. Because I agreed to testify against that monster. Jasper could feel the change in my mood, and held onto my hand tighter, but was still gentle, not to hurt me.

"It's alright, doll. You will do great. I love you," His southern accent was overpowering his voice. That usually happened when he was nervous.

"Thanks. Love you to," I told him as he kissed my head.

"I would like to call Ms. Alice Cullen to the stand, please your honor," Mr. Legal; Frank, Bella's lawyer said.

I tensed a little, but somehow I knew everything would be ok. Everything… would hopefully go the way I want it to.

"Go get 'em tiger," Jasper whispered while I walked away to him. I could feel him staring after to me.

I took the stand and glanced at everyone around me. A wave of ease, and comfort passed over me when I looked into Jasper cloudy blue eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Cullen. How are you?" Mr. Legal smiled sweetly at me, his eyes shining.

"I'm very good. And you?"

"Could be better," He said with a laugh. "Is it alright with you if I call you Mary?"

I shook my head. "No sir. Please, call me Alice," He nodded to me.

"Alice, would you please tell the jury your relationship with the plaintiff and defendant is?" Frank asked me. I nodded my head, and turned toward the jury.

"Edward is my brother, Bella is like a sister to me. I even consider her the sister I never had," I smiled at her and she smiled back, but in her features was carved with worry. "And Jacob…" I paused and looked over at him, a flash back of nightmares and memories flooded through my mind. Jacob winked at me and waved. I winced, remembering the pain.

Out of habit, my hand went to my throat. I flinched again as I felt the scar that I would carry with me, for the rest of my life.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" Franks voice brought me back to present.

"I'm sorry." I apologized but everyone just kept looking at me questioningly. Bella looked like she was on the edge of tears. She kept mouthing to me, 'I'm so sorry'

"Your relationship with Mr. Black, Alice?" Frank reminded me. I nodded.

"I have none. But, his relationship with me would be that I'd be the victim in one of his sick, plots, plans, and achievements," I told him gulping when I glanced a look at him. He was glaring at me through narrowed eyes.

Let's hope I make it out alive…

"Thank you, Alice," Frank nodded, a look of fear passed through his eyes when he turned to look at Jacob.

"Moving on…" The Judge urged. Frank nodded at him.

"Can you tell me of any encounters you had with Mr. Black?" I flinched at the sound of his name.

"Just one…" I squeaked out and gulped once more. I looked over at everyone in the room, they were all just, staring. Looking. Watching. It was very nerve wracking. So, I didn't even chance a look at Jacob.

"And that would be… When?"

"At senior prom," I said barely above a whisper.

"At what? I'm sorry, Alice but our jury didn't quite hear you," Frank told me.

I cleared my throat."At senior prom," I repeated and but my voice was still thick with fear.

"And, what happened at senior prom?" Frank asked rubbing his stubble chin.

"Bella, Edward, and Jasper and I went to prom and we were all having a good time… until Bella went missing. See she was gone for a while so I decided to go and look for her…" I told them my story. To when I found Bella beat in the closet, when Jacob kidnapped us, when he took us to the beach, and when he slit my throat. And that's all I could remember.

The room gasped at all the tense parts. Laughed at the ironic parts, and some even cried.

But, Jacob, that death stare was still on me, he even started grinding his teeth. Scary, at least I had my Jasper to protect me.

"T-Thank you, Alice." Frank looked as if he was about to cry. I don't blame him, that's a pretty sad story that I get to now call my life. Great.

"Nothing further your honor," Frank looked at me and nodded, and took his seat next to Bella and Edward. Bella looked at me and smiled a watery eye smile. Edward just nodded his head curtly at me, his jaw was tight with tension. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to take in this story just all of a sudden.

"Excuse me. I would like to question you further Alice," Jeff said. I whipped my head over to him and nodded, took my seat again.

"Ms. Cullen." I said firmly. Jeff scowled a little, but tried to hide it with a tight smile.

"_Ms. Cullen,"_ He said almost sarcastically. "Why would you accuse my client with those outrageous lies,"

"Lies?" I said taken back. "Why would I lie about something like that?" He came closer to me.

"I know your lying. Because, you don't have any proof," His voice was rising.

"Yes, I do," My voice was rising as well. He looked shocked that I talked back to him.

_Get off your pedestal Mr. lawyer man, this world ain't about you._

"No you don't. I think I would know. I'm the lawyer here," His voice kept rising. I was surprised that the judge didn't interrupt him yet.

"I can see that," I told him with a fake smile. "But, I have proof that, that happened,"

"No you don't," He argued. His eyes were a light brown, but they started to get darker by the minute.

"Yes I do, I have a scar to prove it," I moved my neck so he could catch a glimpse at it. When he did, he gasped.

"T-that, doesn't mean… It doesn't mean that it was from the same incident, you could have fell down or something," He shrugged.

"No—" He cut me off.

"Nothing further your honor," He smiled at the judge. The judge nodded. Whispers began to fill the room. Everyone was talking about what happened between the lawyer and I.

I stepped down from the stand and made my way over to Jasper, who was now sitting in the front row.

I grabbed his hand as I sat down. "Why did you move?"

"I wanted to be closer, in case I had to jump in and… Protect you," He said, a light blush was forming on his cheeks. I leaned closer to his ear, and whispered in it.

"And, what would you do if the bad man came and hurt me?" I purred. He had a sly smile on his face.

He answered my question, by whispering it in my ear.

It took all I had not jumping him right then and there.

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

I watched Alice make her way slowly back to Jasper. I was so glad that she was better, it was so hard to see her hurt. I'm just thankful that she has someone as good as Jasper, who I can count on to keep her safe. I just wish I wasn't loosing my baby girl so fast.

"Last person I would like to call to the stand today is… Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Frank told the judge.

Frank and I use to be old buddies in high school. But, haven't seen each other in years, since I went to medical school and he went to law school. He married and had two kids. But, unfortunately his wife died in a car accident. I heard that he has been tender to cases that involve deaths.

I kissed my wife's hand, and made my way up to the stand. This sure was going to be interesting.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how are you today?" Judge Bloom asked me.

I smiled. "Okay, sir. Not so well, since I am here," I laughed a light laugh, and joined in.

"Me as well," He agreed. "Now, can you please tell the jury your relationship with the plaintiff and defendant?"

I nodded my head. I leaned over so I was looking at the jury. "The defendant's are Edward and Bella. Edward is my son, and Bella is hopefully going to be my daughter in law soon," I winked at my son who started blushing insanely. Looks like he was learning from Bella. "As for the plaintiff I wish to have no connection with him. I hope that after this we can part our ways with him, and never have to deal with this ludicrous behavior he has been revealing to us." The jury nodded and the judge continued to write on his paper.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," Frank nodded, and I nodded back. "Nice to see you again, like I told your wife, I wish it was under other circumstances,"

"As do I, Frank." I smiled.

"Your honor! I object! This is insaness he is not doing his job!" Jeff, Mr. Allen, yelled out to the judge.

The judge took off his reading glasses and looked over at him. "Sir, he does not interrupt you, let's just get this over with for today, Mr. Allen. Or I will have to remove you from my court room,"

Jeff nodded curtly, and sat down watching us closely.

"Like I was saying Dr. Cullen—"

I cut him off.

"Carlisle," I responded. Dr. Cullen sounded so formal, and it was, but I rather preferred to be called by the name I was given.

"Carlisle, when was the first time you heard about Mr. Black?"

"I was at work. At the hospital, when my son, Edward. And his friend Emmett came in. Emmett was saying something about how Edward was stabbed, so I took him in. I tried to get more information out of Edward, but he was unconscious, he lost a lot of blood in the stomach.

"Later," I continued. "I tried to get more information but all he would tell me was Jacob Black. And, I didn't press it anymore. Looking back now, I wish I did. But everything was just to fast for all of us to process," The jury seemed to be so interested in the story.

"I understand, Carlisle," Frank nodded. "Did you know about the situation between your daughter, Alice and Mr. Black?"

"No I did not. We were out of town so much,"

"Thank you, nothing further," Frank said abruptly. We all looked at him, puzzled. But he just took his seat and started fiddling with his brief case.

"Dr. Cullen. Please stay at the stand," Jeff said. I nodded not bothering to make eye contact.

"You say 'we were out of town so much,' what do you mean by that?" He started the interrogation.

"Business trips. My wife and I. I would either have to fly out to New York, or somewhere on the east coast,"

"Why would your wife come along?"

"She didn't come with me she was on her own business trip," The jury nodded.

"And, why would you go all the way to New York?" He asked smiling. Thinking he could catch me in a lie, or something close to it.

"They say I am a great surgeon, but I don't think I'm that great. So, I fly out to the places that the request. Or sometimes it's meetings." I shrugged.

"Now… tell me something… Why would you leave your children all alone? As minors?" A few people in the jury gasped, and Jeff smiled a wicked smile.

I shook my head. "They weren't unattended. They, of course, had someone. An aunt or an uncle would come over," Lie. "And, they had their friends, Emmett and Rosalie who were the age that is considered an adult,"

"But—" I cut Jeff off.

"And, we weren't gone long," Everyone was astonished that I talked back to him. I didn't see what the big deal was. We were both adults, why not?

Jeff, looked speechless. "Well," He said letting disappointment color his tone. "Nothing further,"

The judge banged the gavel, after I made my way back to my seat. "That is all we will take for today. We will continue this tomorrow at nine in the morning," The judge hit the gavel again.

The jury stood up and made their way out of the court room. Bella and Edward rushed over to Esme and I. Edward came over to hug his mother but Bella knocked him out her way. I laughed at the way Edward looked at her puzzled, but didn't say anything to her. What was is that the kids were calling him? Whipped? Oh, yes, he's defiantly whipped.

Bella wrapped her arms around Esme. "Thank you so much, I love you," She told her and Esme's eyes light up with joy.

"Anything for you," My wife whispered. Bella let go of her and came over to me. She reached out to shake my hand, but I wrapped my arms around her, telling her silently that it was ok if she hugged me.

"Thank you so much Carlisle, I really appreciate it. It's all my fault that everyone had to be here today," Bella said wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Don't say that Bella," Edward told her, lifting his hand to touch her chin so she would look him in the eye. "Don't talk like that, I love you," He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Love you to," She told him and he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Look at how cute they are Carlisle," Esme said watching them with a watery smile.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Let's leave them alone, dear. They are obviously in their own little worlds right now,"

And, all the couples walked out hand-in-hand.

Let's hope tomorrow goes as good as today went…

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this is probably the longest one I've written yet. I think I did pretty good if I do say so myself. Lol. I have never done Alice's point of view, Esme's point of view, nor Carlisle's… so I hope I did it right. **_

_**I want to thank you for all of the reviews, and I will update as soon as I get a chance, hopefully tomorrow, but if not I will explain why I couldn't.**_

_**I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. Internet sucks, and I was really sick. Please forgive :)**_

_**And please review. Thanks.**_

_**-&- Pixie.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Ok, well I obviously didn't update yesterday like I said I would, but, here I am now!! **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Bella.**_

The second day of court.

And, I was absolutely dreading it. What if we were thrown in jail? What if Jacob came after us again? What if the case gets dismissed? A million questions filled my head, I tried to shake my head to clear them, but I'm a worry-wart. That's what I do. I worry.

"You ready?" Edward asked me, running a hand through my hair. We were all sleeping over at the Cullen's house, so we didn't have to make any stops along the way.

"Hmmm… No." I rolled back over and hid my head in the pillow. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"You have to get and get ready; we have to be there by nine, love." Edward murmured softly, almost lulling me back to sleep.

I groaned. "Fine. What time is it now?"

"It's seven thirty," He answered walking into the bathroom.

I nodded. "Ok, well here's to another fabulous day in court," I said sarcastically, earning one of his melodic laughs.

* * *

It was eight forty-five when we made it through the court room doors. Mr. Legal was already seated in his seat.

"Hello Mr. Legal," I told him, squeezing his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes looked blood shot. "Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, sorry. I was trying to find everything I could about Jacob." He told me while Edward and I took our seats next to him.

"Don't strain yourself, Frank. Please," I told him and he waved a hand as if dismissing it.

"Don't worry. I have all I need,"

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, I just hoped it was something good.

* * *

_**Rosalie. **_

"Ok, we have Ms. Hale and Mr. Hale testifieng today is that correct?" Judge Bloom asked Bella's lawyer, Frank.

"Yes, sir that is correct," Frank told the judge. Judge Bloom nodded.

"Alright you make call up your witness,"

"Ms. Hale?" He turned toward me and motioned me to take a seat at the stand with his hand.

I nodded, and made my way up there.

"Thank you Ms. Hale. I understand your name is Rosalie?" Frank asked me, even though he already knew that, I knew he was just trying to professional.

"Yes sir," I answered him.

"Well.. Rosalie, will you please tell the jury your relationship to the plaintiff and the defendant?"

I nodded. "I don't know the plaintiff and I plan not to," I said simply while the jury nodded. "The defendants are Bella Swan, and Edward Cullen. Bella is my soon to be sister-in-law. And Edward is like my little brother," I smiled towards them, earning their grins in return.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Frank told me. "Now, where were you the nights that both of them were injured by supposedly Mr. Black?"

"With Bella? I didn't know hardly anything about it. My fiancé Emmett, just told me that she would be alright, but he didn't want me to see her like that. I went to the hospital, but wasn't aloud in her room. With Edward, I had no idea," I answered truthfully. I don't know why I was let out of the circle, when it came to these things.

"I see, now, when was the first time that you heard of Mr. Black?" Frank asked, walking toward the jury.

"The night when Emmett and I were talking Bella home to live with us since their… Parent's…died," I mumbled softly not wanting to bring up the memory of their parents to them, but when I looked at Bella, she gave me a reassuring smile.

"And, what did she say to you?"

"She said, 'Rosalie, I'm going to say good bye to my boyfriend Jacob,' And, I teased her about having a boyfriend, and that was it," I shrugged.

"So, they were dating?" Frank asked.

I nodded I felt like I was doing that a lot. "Yes, but when she came back, she looked so sad, I asked what was wrong… But all she told me was that she's still upset over losing her parents. But, I didn't buy it… And I didn't push it any further," My eyes started to tear, I had to grind my teeth together so I would stop the tears from coming.

I don't know what made me so emotional was… Maybe it was the idea of Bella getting hurt, worse. Or could have died. Ok… getting ahead of myself now.

"Well… why didn't you push the subject?" Frank asked, the jury were all leaning over in their seats to get a better look over at us.

"Because, I thought that everyone had their different ways of mourning," I replied. Frank smiled to me.

"Thank you Rosalie. That is all," I stayed seated because I knew that Jeff, Jacob's lawyer was going to question me next. Yes, I have watched Law & Order, I know how these things go.

"Well… Hello, Rosalie," Jeff smiled sickly sweet to me. I rolled my eyes at him. He leaned toward me, getting the wrong empression. I made my engagement ring evident and he quickly fumbled away.

"How are you?" He asked me, looking at me with disgusting eyes. I knew I appealed to most men, since I got to 9th grade, when puberty started to take it's full effect. I don't want to sound conceited but I was often reminded by it when my dad's friends started to hit on me, when I was only fourteen.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" I asked, not really caring to hear the answer, just so we could get this over with.

"I'm good. Now," He whispered, I grimaced. But, he still couldn't take a hint.

"That's great," I hope he would hear that my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Your fiancé is a lucky man," He said looked me up and down. I couldn't help the shudder that ripped through my spin at the way he looked at me.

"Your honor! I object!" Franks voice carried through out the room at a high volume. "He is treating my witness like a piece of meat, and is tap dancing around the subject!" I will have to thank Frank for that one later.

The judge banged the gavel. "Thank you. Mr. Allen, please move along… Unless you want me to dismiss this case, I will gladly do so," Judge Bloom threatened, while Jeff nodded.

"Yes your honor," He stepped away from me, leaving me with a wink. I held back the shudder that was begging to be shown.

"So, my client and Mr. Legal's client were dating?" He asked walking toward the jury.

"Yes, from what I've heard,"

"What does that mean? 'From what I've heard,' are you lying?" How dare he accuse me of lying.

I made an effort to calm myself.

"No, I'm not lying… why would I lie about that?"

"Wow, I'm the one that is suppose to be asking the questions… isn't that right?" His smile was begging for me to talk back, or say something that was out of line. He was _begging _for a reaction.

"Than go on," I said in a monotone voice. "Ask your questions,"

"Let's not get feisty, darling…" Jeff bit his lip. I couldn't hide the outrage that I'm sure was not evident on my face.

"Ask your stupid questions, before I sue you for sexual harassment," I warned in a low voice.

He nodded. "Alright-y than… is that your fiancé?" He pointed to Emmett, who looked like he was about to pounce on Jeff.

"Yes, and if you don't leave me alone I will let him—"

"Nothing further your honor," Jeff cut me off and dismissed me off the stand. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the threat that was on the tip of my tongue.

I walked back over to Emmett over quickly, just wanting him to hold me in his arms, with them protecting me. Forever.

I sat down next to him and his hands went around me at once. "Don't listen to him. I will kick his—"

"Shhh…" I interrupted him. "Don't talk, just hold me," I buried my face in his shoulder blade. I sighed a contented sigh, and I could feel him smiling into my hair.

"Don't leave me," He pleaded, I could hear the emotion and passion lacing his voice. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Never,"

* * *

_**Jasper. **_

I looked over at my sister, who was currently being held by my soon-to-be-brother-in-law. I watched as he held onto her, never wanting to let go. I was glad to see my sister happy and safe with someone she loves. I could feel the love, and passion dancing in their eyes as they looked at each other, and I could feel it also, radiating off of them.

I looked down at Alice who had her head on my shoulder. She was tired. She didn't get much sleep last night…

"Our next witness is Jasper Hale," Franks voice pulled me from my thoughts of last night.

I kissed Alice's spiky hair, and walked to the stand. After I made my promise to the bailiff to say anything and nothing but the truth, I took my seat.

"Mr. Hale, can I call you Jasper?" Frank asked and I nodded. "Can you please tell the jury your relationship with the—"

I cut him off.

"I know, I've heard you say that many times before. Yes I will tell the jury how I know the plaintiff and defendant," I said lazily, my southern accent more pronounced.

"Thank you,"

"Plaintiff… Unfortunately I know him and what he did… but I have to relationship with him. Nor will I ever." I said in a strong, voice. It was laced with hatred. "As for the defendant's… they are my best friends," I said with a smile to Edward and Bella, they looked at each at back at me, with a smile full of love.

"Ok… Thank you Jasper," Judge Bloom said.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Where were you when your girlfriend… Alice was injured by Mr. Black?" Frank asked me, and the jury leaned forward anticipating my answer.

"Well…" My voice came out sounding weak, I tried to clear it, but the images of Alice bleeding, hurting, still filled my mind.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Frank asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Yes sir," I said, rubbing my eyes, than launched into my story about Jacob, and what I saw. I told him, the judge, and the jury what I saw. What happened, and what I did.

"I told Edward to get away, as I called the ambulance, but, he wouldn't listen and when Jacob came after him full speed, Edward had nothing to do but defend himself." I told them how Edward cried, and just kept a blank look on his face all the way to the hospital.

"… He really loves her. He would do anything for her," I finished my story. I looked away from my hands as they fumbled together, to look at the jury. They seemed speechless… Like, someone came by and streaked in front of them.

And no, I didn't tell them about the time I had to streak…

"W-well," Frank cleared his throat. "Thank you Jasper. Nothing further,"

Jeff took a sip of water, and glanced at Jacob, telling him something. I watched Jacob's facial expressions, and when he caught me looking… he glared. I scowled at him and felt a rumbling sound rising deep in my chest.

He looked at me and his eyes widened with fear. He looked back over at his lawyer and shook his head. His lawyer looked puzzled, but didn't argue with whatever Jacob told him.

"No interrogations from me, your honor," Jeff told him. Whispers began to fill the room as to why he would request that. As they started to get louder, Judge Bloom commanded everyone to be silent. I walked back over to my seat, and swung an arm lazily over Alice's shoulders.

"What happened, back there?" She asked as her brow started to furrow.

I shrugged. "Don't know, don't really care," The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile.

I kissed her forehead and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Love you; I can't wait for this to be over…" She grumbled.

_Me too. _

* * *

_**Emmett. **_

Could this get anymore boring? I mean, really. They have to entertain us somehow. I've watched Law & Order with Rosalie, and they are more interesting than this. And, when was I going to be called to the stand? I want to get yelled at, and I want to talk back.

That would be sweet.

"The last witness on our list is, Emmett Swan," Yes! Finally!

After I kissed Rosalie lightly on her plump lips, I walked up to the stand. When the bailiff told me to repeat after him, I tried, but it took us three times until I could remember everything he was saying.

That was fun, until I heard Bella start laughing. I turned and glared at her, but she didn't look phased by it. All she did was arch an eyebrow… Thanks for ruining my fun, sis.

"Mr. Swan—"

I cut Frank off.

"That was my father, please call me Emmett," I smiled a huge grin. But, the thought of my parents hurt a little bit, and I tried not to show it.

"Emmett, will you please tell the jury how you know the plaintiff and the defendant?"

I cleared my throat, and motioned for Frank to come closer, he stepped a closer, confusion filling his eyes. "Which one is the defendant?" I thought I asked in a whisper, until I heard the jury laugh.

Even the judge cracked a smile.

Frank smiled. "The defended is Edward and Bella,"

"Oh," I dragged out the word, as realization donned on me. "Eddie is my friend, and Belly is my sister," I looked over at them to see them shaking there heads, earning a few more laughs from the jury.

"And, what about the plaintiff?" Frank asked. I looked over at Jacob to see him looking at me with narrowed eyes. Oh, so he wanted to play that game did he?

"The plaintiff… Jacob…? Eh… Isn't worth my breath," Judge Bloom chuckled at my answer. Everyone started at him, confused.

"Finally! A unique answer," He shook his head.

Frank smiled but went back to his business stance. "Can you tell me the first time that you heard about Jacob Black?"

"Edward called me when Bella got stabbed…" I continued on with my story, telling him when I got to the hospital, what happened at the hospital, and what happened with Edward.

"He came in from an empty space of the hospital, bleeding. I didn't know what to do so I took him to Carlisle. But, every time I asked Edward who did this all he would say was 'Jacob,'"

"So, you just assumed that it was Mr. Black?"

I nodded. "Who else could it be? He said he wanted to come after Edward or something like that,"

"I see. Thank you Emmett." I nodded to Frank. "I have one more question. Do you believe that Edward and Bella harassed Jacob?"

What? They were too nice to do anything like that. "Nope," I answered popping the 'p'. "They wouldn't,"

"Thank you, Emmett." Frank said and walked back to his seat next to Bella.

"Mr. Swan," Jeff said, with a sigh. "Why would you make up some ludicrous lies? Why would anyone of you make up these lies?!" He shouted. The jury looked scared. Some were even cowering in their seats.

Judge Bloom banged the gavel. "Mr. Allen, control yourself!"

"I'm sorry, your honor. But, I cannot let this go on any longer!" He shouted again.

"Another outburst Mr. Allen and I will dismiss this case," Judge Bloom said in a strong, fierce voice.

"Forgive me your honor, it won't happen again." Ok… bipolar much? **(A/N: I'm sorry if that offended anyone.)**

"Can I sit down now?" I asked the judge. And, he nodded, he looked a little stressed. But, too bad, it wasn't my fault.

I offered my fist to him in a fist pound. But, he left me hanging. "Ok, ok, yeah," I grumbled to myself back to my seat next to Rosalie.

She slapped my head. "You idiot! You could have ruined it for us," She whispered harshly, I winced at the menacing sound in her voice.

"Don't be so mean to me," I pouted, while she rolled her eyes.

"He right, Rosalie," Carlisle stepped in. "We are all stressed, don't take it out on him. He was just trying to be nice." Rosalie nodded, and shrunk back in his seat.

"Are there anymore people testifying?" The judge asked once more. Everyone was silent.

"Ok, we will meet back in a few hours, and have the jury's decision," We all made our way out and into the waiting room.

"Thank you for everything," Bella told us, her words dripping with sincerity and love.

"No problem," I said and pushed everyone out of the way so I could hug my baby sister. "I love you," I told her and set her down. She looked a little dizzy.

"Way to knock the breath out of her," Jasper said shaking his head.

Bella laughed. "It's ok. I will get him later."

* * *

_**Bella. **_

We all ate some sandwiches, but didn't feel like eating that much. We were all anxious to find out the verdict.

"You make come back in, the jury has a verdict," The bailiff told us. We all walked as swiftly as we could into the court room.

"Bella." Frank called my name, I turned toward him. "If we don't win, I'm sorry. But, it has been a pleasure working for you. You have a bright future ahead of you, and a great family. And… soon a family of your own." He winked toward Edward.

I blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Legal." I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Order!" The judge yelled. Our heads snapped up to look at him. "Our jury has a verdict." He gestured to them.

A small balding lanky man stood up. He looked nervous, and was sweating bullets. "W-we," He stuttered, "We find the defendants… Guilty,"

The word hung in the air, until Jacob's cheers rung in our ears.

"See I told you! You can never win Bella! Never!" Jacob laughed.

Wait… how could this happen? Jacob didn't even have anyone here, as a witness. This can't be happening.

My heart dropped to my stomach. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. But, I couldn't _feel _anything. I felt numb. I looked over at Edward to see him watching me with worried eyes.

"Bella.. I—" Edward held out his arms to me. But I refused them; I could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"No… No…" I whispered and I started to back away from him.

"Bella?" His voice, that use to be sweet as honey, was now strained. I just kept walking away.

"Don't—don't touch me." I couldn't feel anything. And, I didn't want to.

"Bella?" Esme's sweet voice was hurt, I could hear as she tried to put comfort into it.

"No." My answer was final. I looked at all of them, to see them watching me with different expressions shining in their eyes.

Emmett-confused.

Rosalie-Mad.

Alice-remorseful.

Jasper-overwhelmed.

Carlisle-surprised.

Esme-shocked.

And Edward. Oh, his expression was the worst of all. Hurt. Betrayed. Upset. So many expressions playing across his face, and his eyes were the darkest shade of green I had ever seen.

But, I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. We were going to jail—for harassment? No.

I looked over at Jacob to see him approaching me. But, this time, instead of hiding behind someone, or moving away. I stayed absolutely still.

"See… I told you. You can never win," He started to twirl my hair around his fingers. I didn't slap his hand away, or push him away like I should have. I just _let_ him.

Before I could say anything. Before anyone could say anything. A petite woman busted through the court room doors.

"Your honor!" She shouted. "My name is Sheryl Records. I am the lawyer for Mr. and Mrs. Stanley," It was silent, until mine and Jacob's gasps filled the air.

"What?" We said simultaneously.

Mr. and Mrs. Stanley—Diana and John—came following behind her.

"You!" Jacob's voice was scared, as he screamed it at Mrs. Stanley. Jacob stepped away from me, and toward the judge.

"Don't—don't listen to them. They will lie! They are liars!" He shouted at Judge Bloom.

Mrs. Stanley, Diana, walked over to me. "Bella?" I nodded, she wrapped her arms around me, but I didn't return the hug. Everything was happening so fast. I couldn't comprehend it all. It took everything I had to not pass out.

"Bella, who are these people?" Carlisle asked me, I looked over at him to see him walking toward me. I stepped away.

"My old best friend's parents," I answered him, trying to keep my voice even.

"What do you mean old best friend?"

"Jessica. She use to be my old best friend, until… I found her and Jacob kissing." I told him and everyone looked confused, even her parents.

"Bella. Can you start at the beginning please?" Frank asked, I nodded, still a little disorientated.

"Jacob and I were together, but he cheated on me with Jessica,"

"Don't finish that story Bella!" Jacob roared. I ignored him and went on with it.

"I walked into his house, the night I was going to leave to go to Forks. There they were together, kissing. I broke up with him, told Jessica I didn't want to see her again. Jacob slapped me for yelling at her and—"

I stopped. Flashbacks of what Jacob told Alice and I were rushing through my head just then.

-Flashback-

"_She walked into the woods, trying to go home. I followed her." He bent down so now he was inches from my face. "I grabbed my pocketknife, just like the one I am holding here." He took his pocketknife out from his back pocket._

"_I stabbed her. I stabbed her hard, in the throat," He whispered, and grabbed my throat again. "I left her body there. When the cops questioned me, they let me go, because I'm a good boy." He laughed again. _

_-End of flashback-_

I gasped, and fell to my knees.

"No. No. No. NO." And, so I started to cry. I sobbed until my throat hurt, and was dry.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward came over to me.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, frantically.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Emmett said, just as frantic.

"Bella, listen to me. Are you ok? Talk to us." Edward commanded looking straight into my eyes. "Please."

"Alice," I called and she walked over to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what Jacob said to us the night… the night that he… kidnapped us?" My voice was hardly audible, but somehow, she heard it.

"Bella, he said many things to us," Alice said, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"No." I said frustrated. "What he said about a girl named Jessica…?"

"No.. I don't—"She stopped short, and looked off into the distance. Remembering.

Everyone was watching us closely. Jacob was trying to think of something to do, how to get away from us, but all exits were blocked with security guards.

"Oh, God." Alice whispered.

"What is it?" Jasper asked her, grabbing onto her waist.

"He killed her?" She whispered to me and all I could do was nod.

"I knew it was him," Mrs. Stanley grumbled, trying to fight back the tears.

"Shut up! All of shut up!" Jacob screamed. His face was red, and his eyes were twitching. "Don't talk! I swear I will kill you all!"

Then, the security guards rushed over to him and held him down. I watched as Jacob struggled in their arms. Still screaming his threats at Alice, Mrs. Stanley, and I.

They took Jacob to the corner of the room, they had to wrestle a bit to get him out of the door way. But the judge called him back.

"NO! Wait—our jury has a new verdict," We all turned our heads to the jury. Everyone wearing a different expression.

"We find the defendant's… Innocent," Said the same lanky man. "But, as for the plaintiff…" he handed a folder to the judge. None of us knew what was going on, we all just stood there, motionless.

"The plaintiff," Judge Bloom hesitated. "Is sentenced to… Death row."

"Oh my God, death row?" I heard my own voice say.

"NO! You can't you don't have any proof! You can't!" Jacob hissed at the judge.

"Actually, sir. We do…" Mr. Stanley said. Then, I remembered that he was a detective. He use to work with my father at the police station. And, that's how Jessica and I met, through our dad's.

"You see, we searched your house—"

"You need a warrant!" Jacob argued, once again. Mr. Stanley barked a humorless laugh.

"I have one right here, signed by your roommate, the one who pays for where you live. Now, if you would let me finish. We found a shirt with blood stains on it, at the bottom of your closet. We tested to see whose blood it was, and found that it was my daughter's. We didn't know if it was your shirt, until we found your name written inside of it, and a strip of your hair on it. Lucky huh?

"We were going to arrest you sooner, but you have been M.I.A. for about a year now. Now, we finally have you. Take 'em away boys,"

We were all in shock. A minute ago, we were about to go to jail for harassment, now Jacob's on Death Row?

"No, please! You have got to believe me! This isn't my fault!"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard enough of you excuses for one day Mr. Black," One of the security guards said. Jacob growled at him. "Ohhh… Scary," He said, sarcastically.

"Bella! You will not forget this! You love me! You always said you did!" Jacob yelled as they tried to take him out the doors. "This is all your fault! See you in hell!" He screamed at me before the doors shut on his face.

I stood there, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. And, that's the last time, I will ever see Jacob Black, again.

Emmett's booming voice, broke the silence. "What a change of events huh? Finally! I'm done with all of this Jacob mess!"

"Oh, please," I said feigning to be mad, while he laughed. "I can't believe it. I'm free!" I yelled. I now noticed that we were the last ones in the court room. The judge and the jury were gone. So was Frank.

"Where's Frank?" I asked.

"He left. He said to say goodbye and something about 'everything worked the way he planned'..?" Edward said, running a hand through his hair. He looked at me and I could still see the hurt, still shining in his eyes.

"Oh, Edward," I cried as I ran over to him. He caught me in his arms easily and swung me around. "I'm… So… Sorry," I said between kisses, and I laid them upon his face.

"So your not angry with me anymore?" He asked shyly. I shook my head, and kissed him forcefully. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"You better," I laughed as he kissed my noise. "I love you," He smiled _my _crooked smile.

"Not as much as I love you," He bent down, to place a kiss softly on my lips.

Finally, I was done with the Jacob drama.

* * *

_**A/N: NO! IT'S NOT OVER YET!! Maybe only three more chapters…?? Unless you want a sequel… *hint hint***_

_**I hope you liked the chapter.. Now this has to be my longest one yet. 14 pages!! oh yeah, and M.I.A. (i'm not talking 'bout the singer haha) is Missing In Action**_

_**I hope you liked it… tell me your thoughts… REVIEW!!**_

_**-&- Pixie Hollow.**_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Ok, many of you want a sequel, correct? If you do, it wont come out for a while, so you'll have to patient:- D Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, you all really do make my day.

* * *

_**Bella.**_

It's been about a month since the whole Jacob sentenced to death row, thing. I finally felt free, and safe. Jacob was put away, so I wasn't worried about him sneaking in and smashing my brains out with an ax.

Ok, maybe he wouldn't go that far, but come one. It's a possibility.

"Bella, what college did you say you wanted to go to?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face. He was over at Emmett's apartment with me. Everyone was at work, and Alice dragged Jasper to go shopping with her. Eventually, he gave in. Like usual.

"I already told you. I would like to go to UCLA, or USC." I explained to him. Even though I had a good feeling he already knew.

"Why do you want to go there?" Edward asked, his brow furrowing.

"Because, I went there one summer with my mom and dad, and I loved the sun. There wasn't much heat like there was in Arizona. I don't know, I just really liked it there, and always fantasized about living there when I got to the age of," I trailed off. I use to dream about moving there, and starting a family of my own. Of course, I would never admit that to anyone.

"Oh, well, than you should be happy with what came in the mail." Edward handed me an envelope. His hair was like a shined bronze color from coming inside from out of the rain. I don't know why I just realized it now.

I held the envelope in my hands expecting it. It was opened.

"Edward? Did you already open this?" He stopped taking off of his coat, and turned slowly on his heel to face me with an innocent smile.

"No. Never. Promise," I did not believe that at all. His smile was somewhat convincing, but his eyes gave him away. He was avoiding eye contact.

"Ok, I trust you with all my heart." I teased. "I know you would never do something as terrible as open my mail!" I feigned shock, sarcasm laced with my voice.

He scoffed. "Just open it." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

I flipped the envelope around so that I could see who it was from. It read: _University of Southern California._

I greedily opened the envelope as fast as I could. Ripping it to shreds, not really caring, just so I could get the damn letter out.

Edward and I sent our requests to go to the colleges toward the end of junior year. He forced me to send one to about every college on the west coast. Of course I put up a fit about how the schools would never accept me. But, of course he told me otherwise. And saying that if I didn't fill them out he would be really upset, and forced his pout on me. That's when I caved. Of course I did, when do I not? Finally we were receiving some back. And I was thrilled.

And, I was defiantly excited about this one. It was from USC.

I held the letter down, toward the ground. I couldn't read it. Not yet.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he saw me set down the letter on the table.

"I can't do it. I just… What if I don't get accepted? Then where will I go? There really isn't another place. Plus, it's cheaper than all the other places." I argued, and held my face in my hands.

"Love." Edward called out to me, and when I still didn't look at him, he grunted and pulled my hands away from my face. I reluctantly looked into his green, persuasive eyes.

"Bella, don't worry. Don't think like that, please," He was begging now, the full force of those eyes, and that pout was unleashed on me.

"You already read it didn't you?" I asked, leaning forward so that our faces were inches away.

I watched as he gulped, and his Adam Apple bobbed up and down. "N-no." He stuttered.

I leaned closer, our mouths, centimeters from the place they so destined to be. But, before I could fulfill my mission, the door burst open with a boom.

"What are you kids up to? Keep it in your pants Edward," Emmett joked. He took off of his shoes, and walked over to us.

"Kids, you know if you get any closer, you will have kids of you own? That's how babies are made," He talked to us in a voice that an adult would use with a three year old.

"Shut up," I waked his shoulder with the letter that mysteriously got put in my hand. I looked at Edward questioningly; he just shrugged and smiled _that _smile. You know, that smile that makes you go week in the knees? Yeah, that one.

"What is that you got there?" Emmett asked, as he grabbed a bag of chips, pointing to the paper in my hand.

But, before I could respond, Edward answered for me. "It's a letter she got from USC. I know it's an acceptance letter, but she won't listen to me." He looked at me with and shook his head. What was that about?

"Read it!" Emmett shouted, a mouth full of potato chips.

"Uhh…" Was all I got out before Emmett pulled it out of my hands.

"Dear Ms. Isabella Swan," Emmett read out loud, holding it up high, so I couldn't reach and was literally jumping up and down trying to yank it out of his hands. Edward was just watching us, his eyes amused. "Congratulations. You have been accepted—" Emmett didn't even finish his sentence because I interrupted with a scream—no not one of my screams. More like an Alice scream. It sounded high pitched, ear wrenching, full of joy.

I even jumped up and down, and clapped my hands together.

"Whoa, calm down," I heard Rosalie say from the front door. I ran over to her and engulfed her in to a bear tight, Emmett like hug.

"I got accepted!" I screamed into her ear unintentionally.

She pushed me away and rubbed her ear. "Good to know." Well, something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong are you ok?" I asked her, she just smiled and nodded.

"No. I'm fine. I'm really happy for you, Bells." She walked back to her room without a word to everyone of us. Emmett followed her.

"Ok?" I said, and walked toward Edward. "What did I do?" I asked him and he wrapped his stone chiseled arms around me.

"Nothing. She just probably had a bad day. Don't worry about it," He kissed my hair. "I'm so happy you got accepted, love." Edward deliberately changed the subject back around, trying to distract me. Well, it worked.

"I know. I'm so happy!" I squealed in delight. He laughed and held my face in his hands, gently.

"You are hanging out way to much with Alice. Stay away from her," He teased and kissed my nose.

Then, something hit me. "Edward? Where are you going to college? Have you gotten accepted to anywhere? Have—"

He cut me off.

"Whoa. One question at a time," He smiled. "Yes, I do know where I want to go. Yes, I have gotten accepted to... somewhere…"

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go anywhere you are. Be anywhere _you _are." He bit his lip.

"So, where are you going?" I asked, _again._

"To USC." My eyes widened in shock.

"No way. So… where going to the same school?" I choked out.

He read it as something else. "If, you don't want me to go, I can go somewhere else… like maybe—" This time, I cut him off.

"Quit rambling, and let me talk. Of course I want you to be with me. I'm surprised though. Haven't you been offered to go to outrageous schools like, Yale?"

"Yeah but—"

"And, Dartmouth,"

"Yeah but—"

"And Harvard?"

"Yeah but—" He paused, waiting to see if I would interrupt again. I didn't. "None of those places have anything for me. California does, want to know why?"

I nodded.

"Because, that's where you will be. You don't realize how much of me you have a hold on. I know people will say, that we are too young, and this is just a fling. Screw them. I love you and you love me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hell, you are my life!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"But, I don't want you to regret something, in the future. What if you some how, you don't want me anymore? What If I'm not good enough? What if—"

"Don't base you're life on these 'What if's' Isabella." He said sternly, but looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes. "Accept the past, live in the present, and plan for the future. And, you are my future." He took my hands in his. "If you ever want me gone. Say it, and I'm gone. Your wish is my command," He smiled.

"Ok…" I let everything settle in. And, soon I realized how much I have been blind to. Edward would risk his life for me. Edward would do anything for me. And I him.

"I love you." Was all that felt right to say. Before he could respond, I crashed my lips to his, and my tongue searched his mouth hungrily. I wanted more; I dug my hands into the back pockets of his jeans. His arms were around my waist, and his fingers were tracing circles on my hip. I broke away to breathe.

"I love you too," He said kissing down my neck. I pulled my lips back over onto his. My feet were getting tired of standing on my tip toes, and he could feel me moving downward, away from his lips. He wasn't having that. He broke his lips away from mine--although they didn't leave my skin-- to wrap my legs around his waist. He eagerly brought his lips back to mine, and this time I couldn't deny the aggression, and the passion lying in them. He bit my lip once and I moaned softly. And soon, that became his favorite thing to do.

"Uh…" I heard a voice behind me. I wanted to break away and look to see whose voice it was but, I couldn't. Stupid teenage hormones.

The voice cleared his throat again. But, this time Edward broke away with a growl.

"What?" His voice held anger, that made me giggle. His lips were almost red, and swollen. And his hair, well that was a different story. He gently set me to feet.

"All I have to say is; get a room," Emmett said looking disgusted.

"With pleasure," Edward said with a grin.

"Edward," I scolded, slapping his chest, Edward held his hands up in a surrender.

"Eh, it's ok. I trust you two. You guys are prudes anyway," Emmett laughed.

"Funny boy," I mocked him, and he raised an eyebrow, taunting me. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, Rose seems to be a little frustrated right now. She won't talk to me. I don't know why, and it's killing me." He ran his hand over his face. "Hey, can we go out to eat tonight? Maybe Rose wants to just get out," He shrugged.

"Sure, we could call it… Bella's congratulation dinner," Edward shrugged as well. I smiled.

"Yeah, let's do that." Emmett agreed. "Call Alice and Jasper and tell them to get home. We're going to Red Robin,"

* * *

We drove to the restaurant with a grumpy Rosalie in the front seat. Her mood swings seemed to change. If there was a song that she liked, she would be happy and sing along to it. But, once it was over, all hell broke loose.

_"I hate this, I hate that." _Would all she would ever say. It was getting annoying. And I was slightly embarrassed for her, and my brother.

Finally we got to the restaurant.

"Finally, I can breathe," I whispered to myself, but Edward heard and he chuckled. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, must be the time of the month,"

Edward shrugged. "Don't worry. I have a sister, a mom, and a girlfriend. I know how girls can be when it's that time." He teased.

I slapped his arm. "Stop hanging out with Emmett."

The waiter took us to our table, brought our drinks and our food, once it was ready. But, something was off about Rosalie's behavior.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Rosalie said and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked queasy and a little dizzy. I reached over to touch her arm—since I was sitting directly across from her—maybe she had a fever?

"Are you sick?" I asked her, but before she could answer she ran to the bathroom, with a her hand clutching her mouth. Emmett stared after her in confusion.

"Babe?" He called out to thin air. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. "I better go see if she's okay…"

"No. She went to restroom," Alice said shaking her head. "I don't think you want to go in the ladies room, Emmett,"

"You know I do," He teased.

"Emmett stop." I scolded. "This isn't the time for teasing. You're fiancé is sick, something's wrong," I stared after the direction that she ran to. "I will go check on her." I stood up, ignoring Edward's protests, and walked to the bathroom.

When I got in there, I didn't see her. She had to have been in one of the stalls right? I could hear someone puking, probably throwing up their guts. But, that couldn't be Rosalie... right?

Rose stumbled out of the bathroom with a hand over her stomach, and the other one steadying her, as if she was about to fall.

"Rose? Are you ok?" All she did was shake her head back in forth no.

"Hangover?" I guessed, she was throwing up. What else could it be?

"No. Bella. It's not a hangover," She gave me a dirty look through the mirror as she washed out her mouth.

"Well.. what is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"What is it? Why am I always throwing up in the morning? And sometimes just at the sight of food?" It was a rhetorical question, no duh. "Think about it Bella. You're a smart young girl. You've finished high school, you went to _health _class," She sat down on the chair that was in the restroom. Her head fell on the back of it, and her golden locks were hanging off of her shoulders with a bounce.

No. wait—it couldn't be… what I think it is… right? "Rose. You don't think you're… pregnant do you?"

"Let's see…" She sat up straight. "Morning sickness, check. I'm late, check. Does that answer it for you?"

"You're late for you're—"

"Yes, Bella. I'm late for my period!" She shouted exasperated. Then, she broke out in tears.

"Bella. I can't be, I just can't. Emmett and I aren't even married yet. We live in an apartment, and I know he isn't ready for kids!" She said in between sobs.

She rested her head in my lap, and I brushed my fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp. "It will be just fine. Maybe it's just a false alarm. Have you gone to the doctor's yet?"

She sighed, heavily. "No. I made an appointment today,"

"See… don't be too quick to assume." I told her using a soothing voice. "Everything will be fine,"

"How do you know that?" The tears started up again, just as they slowed.

"Because, you have a fiancée that loves you with all his heart. And, you're friends, the love you too. And, me, your soon-to-be-sister-in-law. I will always be here for you. I love you, Rose. It will be fine," I told her reassuringly.

"Thanks, Bella. I'm sorry for snapping earlier. Mood swings," She laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's get back to the table. Everyone's really worried."

She sat up, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Bella? Will you come with me to my appointment?"

I was taken back. "Wouldn't you want Emmett…?"

"No. Not yet, it's too soon. I don't want to freak him out if it is a false alarm," She was still looking at me, expecting an answer.

"Ok, of course I will," I said with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone." She stood up and started to walk out the door. "Not even Edward,"

It would be hard, but, I would have to if Rosalie didn't want me to. It wasn't even my news to tell either.

"Promise," I whispered as I followed her back to the table.

* * *

A/N: Wow, didn't see that one coming huh? Neither did I! haaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Keep it up, please.

I will have the next chapter up soon!

-&- Pixie.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Yes, it's been awhile, I won't deny that, I was just debating with myself how I would finish this story. Thanks for waiting! And, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**Bella.**_

Rose and I waited patiently in the hospital waiting room. It was a little hard sitting in there, I practically now my way around the place now. So many memories… it was a little unbearable to sit there in my seat without feeling a shudder rip violently down my spine from the horrors I have gone through.

"Rosalie Hale?" The nurse called. I squeezed Rosalie's hand and stood up, we followed the nurse down the empty hall.

Rosalie made me come with her, I tried to convince her that it would be better off if she had Emmett, but she insisted on me coming, and soon I reluctantly agreed. She decided on telling Emmett if she really was pregnant that night, but if it was a false alarm then this will be our little secret.

The nurse checked her, the usual. Her height, weight, all of the required boring stuff. Then, the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Hale," The doctor greeted Rose as she walked in. Rosalie specifically asked for a female doctor for this check-up because she would feel uncomfortable in front of a male doctor, that and also to make sure that she didn't get Carlisle as her doctor.

"My name is Dr. Jameson, but you can call me Gail," The doctor said with a smile and walked over to Rose with a clipboard.

"Now, I assume that you are Rosalie, correct?" Rose nodded, and played with the hem of your shirt. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I don't know, just peachy I guess," Rosalie replied sarcastically. I hid my face in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I know these are stupid questions…but we have to ask 'em." Gail said biting the inside of her cheek. It was obvious that she was intimidated by Rosalie. Rosalie was beautiful. Not saying that Gail wasn't, she was just a little homelier, with the glasses and the graying hair.

"Alright, get on with it," Rosalie said, frustrated.

"Well, we will need to take a urine sample, a few blood samples and a pap test." Gail said trying to gain a good stance in front of us. Rosalie was staring her down.

"A pap test? What is that?"

Gail sighed and lowered her glasses. "It is a screening test for malignant and premalignant changes of the cervix,"

"English…" Rosalie sighed as well.

"Just to make sure everything is going alright, we usually do this for first time mothers," Gail said in simpler words.

"Will it hurt?"

"No." Gail said absolute. "First day of last menstrual cycle?"

I could tell Rosalie was counting in her head. "About…seventeen days ago?"

Gail continued to write on her clip board nodding. "How do you feel?"

"Strange," Rosalie's voice cracked and I could see the tears streaming down her face, each falling silently. I grabbed her hand I whispered soothing words to her.

"I don't want to be rude…it's a question and you don't have to answer it…" Gail started hesitantly. "I know it's none of my business—"

"Just ask the stupid question," Rosalie cut her off, as a sob wracked her body.

"Are you two…together?"

Wow. What do you say to that? Of course we weren't. I stared after her like she was insane, trying to comprehend her question. I had nothing against gay's. Be what you want, love who you want. But, I know I surely wasn't like that.

"No, she's my soon-to-be-sister-in-law," I replied in harsh voice and immediately regretted it when I saw a blush make it's way up from Gail's neck to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's just you two are so close…and your husband or boyfriend—"

"It's fine, she's just a little nervous for telling her fiancé about...all of this," I reassured Dr. Jameson.

"Okay I can understand…well, let's get those tests done and see if you are pregnant!" She tried to change the subject.

"Oh, the joy," I heard Rosalie say from my side.

* * *

_**Rosalie.**_

What am I going to do? What if I am pregnant? How will Emmett take it? Damn, this sucks.

After all of the tests, I waited anxiously in the room.

"Bella, I'm scared," I gripped her hand for dear life. She tried to pull her hand away from my death grip murmuring about how much I was hurting her. I pulled my hands from hers and slipped my hands back into my lap.

"Rosalie, if you are pregnant, this is a gift…it's a joyous thing, be grateful." Bella tried to calm me. It worked…until the doctor came back.

"Rose, deep breaths," Bella said in a hushed voice. I didn't realize I was hyperventilating until she pointed it out to me.

Gail held up a folder. "Here are your results…are you ready?" I nodded my head, even though I knew in my heart, I would never be ready.

"Okay…that seems to be good," She mumbled a few things to herself and kept readjusting her glasses that kept sliding down her narrow nose. "That's good as well…oh my!"

"What?!" I nearly screamed. I looked over at Bella and she was on the edge of her seat, a 'v' shape making a mark in her forehead.

"No, no. It's good," Gail smiled and showed me the results.

_Shit. _

I nearly fainted.

* * *

_**Emmett.**_

When I got home from work, Jasper and Edward were lounging on my couch. They were watching some lame movie, I think it was called _Twilight. _

"What are you guys watching?" I laughed as I saw them jump about five feet in the air and try and grab the remote. The fumbled around with the remote until Edward finally got it in his hands and turned off the TV.

"Hey…how was your day?" Jasper asked nervously, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Good…" I drawled, and took off my shoes. "Were you guys watching that stupid movie?"

"N-no." Edward stuttered. "We just kind of…flipped through the channels and it was just…there."

"Come on, you know you like to watch movies about vampires and humans falling in love. What's next? A werewolf falling in love with a half-human half-vampire hybrid?" I threw out there.

Edward and Jasper both cleared their throats. "Something like that…" I heard them mumble. I decided to let that slide.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I said as I reached for the remote, placing my feet on the coffee table.

"I don't know. Bella told us to come over and hang here 'til they got back," Jasper shrugged, grabbing some chips. _My _chips.

I let that slide as well.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know,"

I groaned and flipped through the channels until I found a movie that was actually decent than that vampire love story. I really don't understand the fascination with all of that.

Later, we found out that the movie we were watching was about a pregnant teenager and how she and her family worked out the situation, without the father of the babies help. Since he left once he found out he was going to be a father.

"If my girlfriend was ever pregnant, I wouldn't leave her, I would support her and that baby. Even if it was a mistake," I popped another chip in my mouth.

"I would never do that either. I would support my girlfriend one hundred precent. First, they shouldn't even have done what they _did,_" Edward stressed the word. He was such a prude. Why? Because, he was. "Second, that piece of shit shouldn't have left his girlfriend, it doesn't make sense. And third, there is this new thing called _protection_..."

The movie had ended about twenty minutes ago, and we were still discussing it, but was quickly interrupted by Rosalie and Bella walking thorough the door.

"What took you guys so long?" Jasper asked.

"We had to pick Alice up, and Ms. Rosalie was hungry." Bella said throwing a pointed glance at Rose.

I walked over to Rosalie and kissed her until she pulled away, I looked at her confused. "Not now," She whispered, looking down at her feet as they brushed the floor back and forth.

Alice bounded into Jasper's arms and hugged him, while Bella found her way over to Edward and sat in his lap.

"What did you guys do while you waited?" Bubbly Alice asked in a (more than usual) excited voice.

It was Jasper who answered her question. "We watched a movie about a pregnant—"

Jasper was cut off by Rosalie's sudden gasp. Everyone looked at her, and watched as the tears filled her eyes, and begged to spill over.

"I-I'm sorry," She whispered and tried to wiggle her way out of my arms. I wasn't having that.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I continued to fight with her.

"Nothing, now let go of me," She demanded as she thrashed against me.

"No. Tell me what's wrong,"

"Don't hurt me." She said in a strained voice.

"Never. Rose, I would never hurt you," I made her look at me in my eyes, but she continued to refuse to.

She started to get up and walk away, but I grabbed her arm. "Tell me. What's bothering you?" I asked again.

"Emmett! Let go of me! Or you're going to hurt the baby!"

I froze. Everything went silent, cold still. My world stopped spinning, and I felt like I was in the middle of outer space. No one was with me, I was alone, and consumed with my thoughts. It felt like ice was surrounding me, injected my veins, and shoved down my throat. I stared off for a while, trying to get a hold of myself, but it was impossible.

Until, something clicked. I was going to be a father. A _father. _A father of a human being, put into my life for me to care for. A father for that little life, that could do so much for the world. The coldness I felt, suddenly evaporated. I was filled with warmth, and invited it as I loved the feeling of it as it spread through my body. I would have to care for that little child, for the rest of my life.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it as I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Emmett," Rosalie's voice brought me back to the present.

I looked down at her, to see tears streamed down her face, and worry clear in her eyes. Did she think I was going to reject her? Or leave her? I maybe an idiot, but I'm not a big enough idiot to leave her.

"A baby," I squeaked out. She nodded; hope covering and shining in her eyes. I cupped her cheek with my right hand and gently stroked the length of her cheek bone with my thumb. "A baby," I said in a stronger voice. A smile growing on my face.

I bent down and kissed her, kissed her until I couldn't breathe. I was so happy, so elated. I was going to be a parent. And, nothing could bring me down from the pedestal that I was now on.

"So…how far along are you?" I heard Edward ask timidly. But, I never looked away from my love's eyes, and nor did she.

"Two months," She answered. I leaned my forehead on hers and placed a hand on her stomach. I was going to turn and tell Bella something, but they were all gone. It was just Rosalie and I.

I looked at her puzzled, but before I could get my question out, she answered it for me. "They wanted to give us some privacy,"

I couldn't say anything. I was stunned. Speechless.

"Are you okay with this? Did you want to call them back?" She started to unravel herself from my arms, but I held her back to me and molded her to my chest.

"No. No. I'm just…wow….a baby?" I asked again, and she nodded.

"I know this wasn't what you wanted. I mean, we aren't even married yet. And, then we have to worry about getting a better house that we can actually fit the baby in. Then, we have to worry making enough money—"

I cut her off with a chaste kiss. She sighed contently and rested her head on my chest. "A baby," I murmured to myself again.

"I wasn't going to tell you like this," Rose explained. "I had it all planned out. I was going to make dinner for all of us, and then break it to you gently…"

"Like on that episode of Full House when Rebecca tells Jesse that she's pregnant, but he doesn't get it so she makes him dinner with the _baby _pees, and the _baby _corn?" I teased, trying to lighten the tense, shocking atmosphere.

Rosalie laughed her addicting laugh, which caused me to join in. "Yep, just like that." A few minutes later, she broke the silence. "do you think I will be a good mom? What if the baby doesn't like me? What if it grows up to be a pothead? Or—"

I shushed her, cutting her off.

"You will make a great mom. Don't worry about what our kid will be like in the future, it's all about how you raise it." I kissed her forehead.

She breathed out a big gust of air. "Okay…if you say so."

"I love you so much, thank you for blessing me with this wonderful gift," I pecked her lips. "and I love you too baby Em,"

"No. No you will not nickname the baby _'Em' _I won't have that," Mood swings...

"Rosie," I whined. "please?" She shook her head no, and I sighed in defeat. What was the point arguing with a grouchy pregnant woman anyway?

"What if I called it…flower?" I suggested, she rolled her eyes.

"I will not name this baby," She pointed to her stomach. "by a plant, singer/songwriter, actress, wrestler or anything else." She waved her finger in front of my face.

"You're treating me like a child." I complained and crossed my arms.

"Well, maybe if you didn't act like one, I wouldn't treat you like one," Rosalie said walking away from me.

"Touché my love, touché," I said adding a French accent, and earning one of her carefree laughs.

_I was going to be a father._

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it was a little short, but hang in there. It will get better.

Okay, so I know my info. at the doctors probably wasn't accurate but, I went with my aunt one time and that's what the doctor said, so I'm just baseing it off of prior knowledge of how that hospital did it, so don't flame me. :)

Next chapter we will speed up in time a little ;)

Thanks for reviewing, and keep reviewing!!

-&- Pixie Hollow.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks to all of your reviews…even though I say this every time, I just hope that you all know how thankful I am :D Well, now we are skipping in time about seven months later…**(Important authors note at the bottom).**

* * *

_**Bella.**_

Edward and I were in rolled at UCLA. Our dorms were close together, and I was really thankful for that. He was just a floor above me. He was rooming with a guy named Seth, and they seemed to be getting along fine. However, my roommate was a perky little thing.

Who might that be?

Alice. What are the odds? Out of all the people, I get Alice. And, out of all of the colleges they accept her. I love her, but sometimes she's just too much to handle. I don't know how Jasper does it.

I was studying law. I wanted to be a lawyer since I was a freshman in high school, and my passion for it grew when we went to court for the whole Jacob encounter.

Just thinking about him gave me chills.

Edward was studying public health. He wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps. When he told me that, my heart nearly melted. I was so proud, and so was his father.

Carlisle even shed a few tears. Nothing dramatic or anything just a few tears fell down his face. It was beautiful seeing his emotions laid out like that.

"Bella? You need to go get Mr. Hale," Alice said in a hurry, her hair sticking up in different, random places. "He needs to be up here with Rosalie—no! Rose don't mess up your hair!"

Today was the day of Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. Rosalie was freaking out—I don't know how Emmett was taking this, but Rose was all over the place.

"Okay, I will be right back," I told them, and Alice gave a side wave, motioning that she heard me.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could in this dress, and heels. "Mr. Hale? She's ready," I told him. He turned around and I could see his eyes watering.

"Thank you Bella," He smiled a watery smile and followed me up the stairs.

"Honey, you look…beautiful," Mr. Hale told Rosalie. She turned around and ran to him.

"Oh daddy, I'm so scared."

"Why are you scared? You love this man right?" Rose nodded. "You're going to have his baby right?" Rose smiled and touched her hand to her stomach. It was the size of two basketballs. They wanted it to be a surprise, so they didn't want to find out the gender of the baby.

"Thanks daddy," I heard her whisper.

"Anytime—"

He was cut off by Alice.

"It's time!" She said adding some more mascara to herself, then me, and then to Rosalie. "okay, Bella's first, them me, then you Rose,"

I gulped but, went along with it. I gripped my hands around the bouquet and walked toward the double doors, where I was met with my bronze haired man.

"Hello beautiful," The insanely handsome man said to me. And, I was proud to call him _my _boyfriend.

"And, you are hot," I said bluntly, not regretting it. And, surprisingly, not turning crimson when he winked.

"Well, that makes two of us," His hand slid lower down my back.

"Wow—buddy, put that away." I teased lightly, and he chuckled. We walked down the aisle together and when we got to our stop we reluctantly let go of each other.

When I looked up to the front of the alter, there stood Emmett. My brother, and soon-to-be-husband/father. He looked nervous, but once his eyes landed on Rosalie, all of it went away. His eyes shined with passion, and love. A smile appeared on his face, and never left. I watched him as his eyes followed Rosalie down the aisle. I could have sworn that there were tears in his eyes, but they were gone as soon as I thought I saw them.

When they stood together, they looked like the belonged together. Forever. No one could deny that as they looked between their faces. As Emmett stood there, on hand was on Rosalie stomach the whole time. Once in while I would notice his hand moving just a fraction of an inch and new that baby was moving.

After saying their 'I do's' and their vows, they were now pronounced husband and wife. And I couldn't help but imagine how my wedding day would be, when I would get kissed by my future husband. And there was only one person who I wanted that to be.

Edward.

I just knew that it wasn't time for that yet, he was man, with his needs. He probably didn't want to think about that right now. Hell, we haven't even gone further than making out. And, let me tell you…that's all on him.

I already knew, from the first day we got together, I would want him forever. But, that's what we all think when we get with our boyfriends right? That's what we all want to believe, until our hearts get ripped out and stomped on. But I knew that Edward would never do that to me…at least I hoped that he never would.

I really hoped that Edward had the same feelings about marriage that I did. But, it was way too soon. We were only freshman in college.

My eyes met with Edward's after Emmett and Rosalie ran—well tried to run with that huge stomach of hers—down the aisle. His eyes were full of passion, love. The same thing I saw in Emmett's eyes. And, it left me with a little bit of hope. And the thought put a lump in my throat, and tears to my eyes. They weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of being frustrated.

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" Edward asked as he jogged over to me once we were outside of the church.

I nodded and leaned on his chest. "I'm just so…happy for them. They deserve the best," I replied, putting on a smile.

"Me too, love. Me too."

* * *

Later, it was the reception. And well it was…interesting.

Alice caught the bouquets, and Jasper caught the garter. Looks like they are next in line for marriage.

Then, while Mrs. Hale was giving a toast, Rosalie started gasping, and screaming. Everyone went dead silent before whispers started to fill the room.

I rushed over to Rosalie and Emmett with Edward, Jasper, and Alice on my tail. I almost tripped several times, but Rosalie was my main concern at the moment.

"Rosalie are you okay?" Emmett asked frantically, his hands roaming over her, trying to find a place to land.

"I…I… My water broke," She whispered.

I gasped and walked over to her with Alice flanking me. "Perfect," She said in a stressed whisper.

"Calm down, let's just…let's just… get out of here!" I suggested, motioning for Edward, and Jasper to follow. Emmett picked Rosalie up, which was a shocker to all of us. He was really strong. Rose was huge.

"Don't worry, everything is all right." Carlisle tried to calm the guests through the microphone. "Rosalie is just in labor. Don't panic." That didn't help, only a little bit.

"Will she be okay? What's going on!" The guests shouted.

"Wait—who is he?" I heard some say.

I stopped listening and ran out to the car when I heard. "Who's Rosalie?"

"Alice and I will go with Emmett and Rosalie. You and Jasper will take another car," I clapped my hands together and ran to Emmett's Jeep.

"Bella, hurry," Rose commanded. I nodded and opened the doors of the car.

"Don't touch me!" Rosalie yelled at Emmett. "You got me into this mess! And, on my fucking wedding day!"

Well, _someone_ could be having a better day.

When we got to the hospital, I was ready to slap Rosalie. Telling me how to drive, telling me that I shouldn't have done my hair the way I did. Or how I picked a crappy dress—I didn't even pick this out! She did!

"And—" I cut her off. I was done with her.

"Rose!" I yelled as we all got out of the car. "I understand that it's your wedding day. I understand that you are in labor. But don't comment on my driving. Don't comment on my hair. You're hurting Alice's feelings—she spent hours on it. And as for this dress you picked it out! So shut up and follow me so you can get this baby out!" I grunted, and mumbled a few profanities under my breath as I stalked toward the hospital doors.

"Oh my God. I'm a bitch!" Rosalie cried out. Emmett and Alice both still looked a little shock at my outburst but followed me to the counter.

"Shut up," I said under my breath, tightening my fists and untightening them.

After we got Rosalie checked in, and in a wheel chair, she was wheeled up to her room where I waited outside of it.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he saw me with my back against the wall. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry," I apologized. "Rose is just giving me a headache…I swear I was about to strangle that woman," I laughed humorlessly.

"She's with Rose, Jasper." Edward told Jasper and he rushed to that room. "let's sit down for a while okay?" He led me to the waiting room. "where's Alice?"

"She's with Emmett. I needed some air, and didn't want to breathe some of Rosalie's," I shook my head. He laughed.

"Wow. And I thought Rosalie was the pregnant one,"

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked harshly. He looked taken back, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I was just…never mind," He averted his gaze elsewhere while I glared after him. As I saw the embarrassment clearly written on his face, I felt guilty immediately.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm just a little stressed. So many things on my mind right now." I took a deep breath. "my brother is getting married today. Well _got _married, past tense. And, my sister-in-law is about to give birth to a baby. I have a 10 page paper due next week." I kept rambling from here on. "then I keep wondering if you want to marry me and—"

"Whoa…back up," Edward said, running a hand through his hair.

Oh Shit.

I slipped up. Crap, I'm dead now. I hid my face from him. I knew it was too soon to bring this up, but no, I had to go and open my big mouth and let that slip. But, I did feel a little better I got out all of that.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so stupid." I stood up. "I'm just going to go and sit over there—"

"No. You're not leaving me." He said fiercely grabbing my hand and pulling me back next to him so my face was inches from his. I could feel his cool breath blowing in my face from each breath he took. "did I hear what I think I heard a few seconds ago?"

I decided to play stupid. "Yeah, you did. I have a paper due next week, that has to be 10 pages. Crazy right?" I snorted. And he raised a perfect eyebrow.

"You know what I meant,"

"Um…No… I don't think so—okay fine yes I did." I hung my head in shame.

"Don't hide from me, Isabella." He growled in my ear as he lifted my head up by my chin with his finger.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have said anything," I whispered in a defeated tone.

"No, I'm glad you said something, instead of nothing at all. I like to know what's going on in your mind," He smiled. "Well…I was having the same thoughts," My ears perked up and I stared into his emerald green eyes, begging him to continue silently with my eyes. "I just thought it was a little too soon. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid of scaring you off," He admitted.

"So…you want to marry…me?" I asked shyly. His eyes darted to mine, and a smile lit up his face.

"More than you know—wait, did you just propose to me?" He smirked.

"No…well…I was kind of hoping that, once we finish college and have a stable career we can start thinking of that. Is that alright?"

"Yes. That is fine by me." He said kissing my nose.

Just then Emmett came bustling in, wearing some ridiculous blue scrubs. "They're here!" He shouted and ran back to the room.

I looked at Edward in confusion. "Did he just say 'they're' here?" Edward's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Twins."

**(A/N: Now, I was going to stop here…but I kept going you lucky dogs).**

We ran into the room, well more like fast walked. I could not run in these heels, or I would decapitate myself. I don't know how that would happen, but believe me, it would happen.

"That was fast," I said once inside.

"You guys have been sitting out there for four hours," Emmett said with a smile, his eyes never leaving Rosalie's face.

It was impossible. We couldn't have been out there for that long just _talking._ Wow.

That's when I saw it.

The babies. "Is…that them?" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes. Twins," Rosalie groaned. "Thank you Bella for putting up with me. You are the best _sister _anyone could ever ask for," She smiled and I smiled back. I coulnd't answer her because I knew, if I opened my mouth I would start crying.

"Do you want to hold them?" Emmett asked me timidly. I nodded and let go of Edward's hand. I wiped my eyes with my hands, getting a good look at them.

They were beautiful. They had the same blonde hair as their mom, but it was curly like their dads. Their eyes were closed so I couldn't see if they were blue or brown. But, I'm sure they would be a hazel, or something close to it.

"Edward you can hold one of the girls, while Bella holds the other," Emmett said placing a baby in each of our arms.

"What are their names?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the baby's face.

It was Rosalie who answered me. "The one you are holding is Jasmine Isabella Swan," I smiled, they named a baby after me. Well, not really _after _me. At least my name was in there.

"Jasmine means _flower,_" Emmett told me, earning a laugh from Rosalie. I guess it was some inside joke that I didn't get. **(A/N: Remember from the last chapter? Emmett wanted to name the baby Flower…) **

"Anyway," Rosalie went on once her giggles died down. "the one you are holding Edward, is Hailey Gabriella Swan,"

"That's a mouthful," Edward said and went back to smiling at the baby. I couldn't help but admire how he held the baby in his strong arms. He held that baby so naturally, and full of love. I saw as he played with her hands, and would kiss her forehead. I felt a little jealous by all of the attention he was giving her, but I had to remember it was just a baby.

Looking at the way he would smile to that baby filled my heart with joy. I just imagined how he would hold our baby. I know I'm getting ahead of myself. But, Edward has always told me to look ahead, and plan for the future.

Well, I was planning.

I heard Hailey sigh as Edward ran his fingertips along her face. I could see how softly and how gently he was touching her. It was so kind, and so beautiful. I could feel Jasmine wiggling in my arms, and I could hear the deep breaths she took as she was about to cry. The tears almost started to fall but, I rocked her and hummed to her. I hummed her my lullaby and gently swayed back and forth.

I did that motion until she was finally asleep again. I kissed her forehead and looked up. I felt someone's eyes watching me the whole time,and was met with a pair of my favorite green eyes, that I loved so much.

"Alright, alright. Give me my babies back," Emmett said in a high pitched tone, and stared after his daughters.

I reluctantly gave her back to her father. "Here, take her before I steal one." Emmett laughed and set them gently down in their carts.

Alice and Jasper wanted to stay with them that night in the hospital because she said that she wanted to take care of the kids, and Jasper wanted to stay with his sister. So Edward and I walked out to the car, hand-in-hand.

"They are so beautiful," I gushed as we reached the car. "Those little wonderful pieces of joy! I just want to grab them and squeeze the life out of them,"

Edward laughed. "I don't think you would be alive by Rose or Em if you did that," He teased.

"I know, but still…" I smiled. "can you believe it! Twins! I could tell that Rose was about to pop any second, and I thought it was going to be a big baby…but it wasn't! It was twins!" I laughed.

"Pretty crazy, but I'm happy for them," Edward smiled his crooked smile. As I stared at him, I realized how much I loved him and why I loved him. He had done so much for me, and I had not done that much, just the occasional gift, or holiday present. But other than that, I couldn't think of anything else that I had done or given him. So, I decided that tonight, I would give him something special. And, from the heart.

"Edward?" I called out to him as he backed out of the parking lot.

"Yes, love?" My heart sped up and my breathing quickened every time he called me that. And what I realized I was going to do. What I _wanted _to do.

"Can we go to Emmett's apartment? No one will be there, and I really don't want to go back to the dorms. We don't have school tomorrow?" I tired to persuade him.

"Sure, if you want to. Why?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know. I just want to go there, okay?" I smiled. And he smiled too.

"Okay, then."

When we got to Emmett's he sat on couch. Nope, that was not what I wanted.

"I'm kind of tired, can we go in my old room? My bed's still there..." I faked a yawn, he seemed a little confused, but didn't argue. Just complied.

"I will be right back," I said, as he laid on the bed. I rushed to the bathroom, and fixed myself up. I wiped the make-up off of my face. Changed into a pair of Rosalie's Victoria Secret pajama's that were in the shelf. She always said that, that was her "emergency" set. If you know what I mean... They were a nice set. Silk, soft and smooth. The top was a blue v-neck, and the shorts were also blue and very short shorts. That worked just fine. I took my hair down from the up-do Alice had put it in, and smoothed my hair down. I looked decent, so I decided that it was time to come out. I didn't want to lose my nerve.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as I opened the door. Oh, God. I hope he didn't think I had diarrhea.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to change into something more...comfortable," I could feel my cheeks burning as I finished that sentence. I realized Edward was laying on my bed in nothing but his boxers. _This should be easy then._

I sat on the bed awkwardly, and played with the hem of my shirt. Debating with myself.

"Are you okay? You're a bit...disorented right now, huh?" Edward said, sitting up coming toward me. I held a hand out toward him and I felt him shrink away and back into the positon he was in. "Did I do something wrong...?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. Great," I smiled and scooted closer to him. "I love you," I whispered before pressing my lips full force onto his. He wasn't quite into it at first, but I could feel him going along with it.

Soon enough, my legs were around his waist, straddlingng his hips. A full make-out session, and it felt good to be in control. My hands ghosted from his hair, and snaked under his shirt. Something clicked, and he pushed me away, panting.

"Bella. No, I don't-" I cut him off.

"No, Edward. This was all part of the plan, I wanted you to come here." I explained. "I realized that you have needs, and as do I. I love you so much, Edward. Please." I begged.

"I don't want to force you into this," He shook his head. "I can't. And, what's with this 'You have needs' thing anyway? I can deal. When you're ready, we can try it. But, not if you're aren't ready." He argued, and moved to get up off of the bed.

"Sit," I commanded. He obeyed and sat. "I'm ready. If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have had this all planned." I waved my arms in the air.

"You planned to seduce me?" He teased. I laughed.

"If you're not ready, than we don't have to. I won't force you," I got off the bed this time and walked toward the door until I heard his voice call me back.

"Stop." I stopped. "Stay." I stayed. "Come here," I walked over to him and sat in front of him. He moved closer to me so are faces were so close. His hand as light as a butterflies wing landed on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in my neck, and I nodded. "very sure?" He asked again. "how much?"

"So much," I moaned and pushed him so he was on his back. I hovered over him as I kissed him. "I love you," I whispered once again, into his mouth.

"I love you too," He whispered back, holding me against him. I felt like I was on fire, and every nerve was a live wire, electrifing me. He then, abruptly pulled away to look me in the eye. "If I hurt you, tell me." I nodded.

And, we finished what we had started.

* * *

A/N: Yes, they are safe..don't worry. But, can you believe that!? Were you not expecting that!? I sure wasn't. lol. Please review, tell me what you thought...I love your reviews...We are almost to 400!

I don't know if I want to make a sequel, and continue on with this plot...I have many other ideas, for other stories. But, I don't want to get into them if I still have to write another one. So, if you want me to write a whole new story and a whole new plot tell me. Or if you want to continue on with this, let me know as well.

Thanks! **_Please review_**

_-&- Pixie Hollow._


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Okay, so…I am still undecided on what I want to do…should I make a sequel? I would only be doing that for ya'll, and not myself. I have other ideas in store…but if I keep going with these characters, I wont have time to write my other ideas. Anyway, thanks for listening—well, reading my rant. :)

Sadly, I have to say it… this is the last chapter. Thank you all of reviewing! I love you all! And, if I decide on a sequel…you'll know. You'll know…

* * *

A Few Years Later...

_**Bella.**_

Finally.

I was done. Well—not really. I still had about a year of school left, but that was beside the point. I was—basically—done with college. Done with UCLA. I didn't have a problem with it or anything. It was just everything…was overwhelming.

Anyway, my relationship with Edward…had grown from this puppy love, to the man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I always said that when we were in high school together, but I had never really understood the meaning of it until these last years in college. I had grown. I was a naïve eighteen year old with a dream of becoming a lawyer. Now, that I had that, I'm a twenty-five year old with a dream of a family.

And, as for the physical side of our relationship…that had grown as well. After our first time, Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me any more. Not that I was complaining.

"Hurry up, Bella." Alice whined impatiently from about seven feet ahead of me. We were all going to celebrate our graduation. So many things had changed from when we first went. I was going to become a lawyer in Seattle. Edward, being the insisting one that he is, said he would move to Seattle too and work as a surgeon there(we wanted to move back to the Olympic Peninsula since we were both from there, and just wanted to be with our families again—well, his family).

"Coming Alice," I rolled my eyes. Alice was going to move to Paris—with Jasper of course—to become a fashion designer. No surprise there. She had graduated about in a year ago, but we were all so wrapped up in our own lives, we really didn't celebrate her graduation, as sad as that sounds. Now, we were all just going to celebrate our graduation together.

As we were all seated in the booth, I realized we were missing someone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"I don't know, he's your boyfriend," Emmett replied, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, and averted my gaze to Alice.

"He's…he's outside…maybe you should uh, check on him," She said not meeting my gaze. She innocently picked up her menu and began scanning it.

"Okay…" I replied nervously. What was going on? "Jasper, what's going on?"

He nervously said, "I don't know," he wasn't good under pressure.

"Jasper—"

"Just move your freakin' butt, and go outside," Rosalie ordered. Everyone looked at her with an incrediculous expression while she just went back to sipping her strawberry daiquiri.

"You may want to slow down on that, Rose. We have kids, or did you forget about them?" Emmett sighed. Sometimes, he was the more mature one. The girls had him wrapped around their little fingers.

"You know what? I have been—"

I didn't want to hear anymore of their arguing so I told Alice I would go look outside for Edward. "No! Bella," Alice pulled me back by the sleeve of my shirt. "he's in the back."

"Isn't that where the flower bed is?" She nodded with an evil glint in her eyes. "why would he be back there?" She shook her head and pushed me toward the back door of the restaurant.

"Because it's deserted back there, and there is a flower bed. What else do you want from me woman?!" She teased.

"But, why would he be back there—"

"Go find out," She insisted and pushed me again.

"Fine. Calm down," I said as I made my way to the back door of the restaurant. I had no idea what would be waiting for me behind those double doors, except for the man that I love. But, it kind of scared me. Even though I knew no harm would come to me, were Alice and Emmett pranking me? Was this some kind of punishment? What did I do?

I pushed all of the worried thoughts out of my heads, and swung the doors open. It was dark, and quiet. Deserted just like Alice said it would be. There was a little canopy around an area with a bench. And everywhere else, it was covered in flowers. Hence, the words flower bed. There were roses, lilies, orange blossems, wildflowers, anything and everything.

The only thing that I wondered about was—why was there a beautiful flower bed in the back of some restaurant?

That's when I spotted him. Edward. He was wearing a fancy black tux. He looked really…hot. He was pacing back and forth with one hand in his pants pocket, and the other one was running through his unkept bronze hair. He was murmuring to himself. But, I wasn't close enough to hear what he was saying.

"Edward?" I called, and he whipped around to face me. I was met with his amazingly beautiful green eyes and immediately got lost in them. He had a nervous, lazy smile on his face. That made his eyes shine even more. I shook my head once to get myself to concentrate. "why is there a flower bed in the back of the restaurant?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "We rented the back of it. It's available to be rented for…special occasions," Oh, that explains it, I guess.

I walked closer to him. "So, you guys rented this for our graduation dinner?" I giggled.

"Uh, yeah I guess you could say that,"

"So, why are you back here by yourself?" I sat on the bench, and he just stood in front of me. "what?" The way he was staring at me made me feel self-conscious.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful," He ran his hand down my cheek, to my jaw. He bent down, and glanced and me from under his lashes. "Bella…I…I need to tie my shoe," He got down and tied his converse. I started to laugh, and he looked at me curiously.

"It's just that, you're wearing converse with a nice tux," I laughed again while he smiled lightly. "nice. Very attractive" I winked and he chuckled and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Okay…" he said a while later. "I'm just going to come out and do it," he said, mostly to him self. I stared at him quizzically. "don't look at me like that," a small laugh escaped his lips.

I looked away, the flowers grabbing and holding my attention yet again. I was easily distracted. I heard him clear his throat, and I looked down at him.

He was down on one knee, and my heart speed up. I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest when he grabbed my left hand. This could not be what I thought it was…right?

"Isabella Marie Swan," _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,_ was all I could think as he said my name. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and reopened them when I heard his voice. "I love you more than you will ever know. Words cannot describe the way I feel for you. But, I will try to describe how I feel with these limited words." He looked at me with a faint blush on his cheeks. He was so nervous; I could feel his hands shaking in mine.

"I love the way you smile and how it lights up my world. I love the way you laugh, I love when you giggle whenever I tease you. Or when you get embarrassed and your cheeks turn this amazing shade of pink, sometimes even red." He chuckled to himself, and I couldn't help but smile, a watery smile. I was in tears. "I love how you tease me back and I'm left speechless. I love how your eyes light up when I say your name." Tears started to stream down my face. My make-up was probably so ruined, but I couldn't quite care at the moment.

"But, most importantly, I love the way you love me. No one has ever loved me as much as you have. I also love how I can trust you with all of my secrets. You're my best friend, and would you do the honors of becoming my wife?" He nervously grabbed the ring out of his tux pocket and held it up to me.

I stood there motionless. I examined the ring. It looked to be about one hundred years old. But, still beautiful, an antique. I opened my mouth to answer him and scream yes. But, my throat was dry, I could get anything out.

He stood back up. "Bella, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to. So, you're uh…free down to turn down the proposal—"

"No. I won't turn it down. How dare you ever say that," I said through the tears once I found my voice. "Yes," I whispered.

"What was that?" He smiled.

"Yes," I said louder, as he smirked.

"I can't hear you, love."

"Yes!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I yelled again and he laughed. "now give me that damn ring," I said greedily and he just laughed again. It sounded so carefree, and I loved it. He slipped the ring on my fourth finger of my left hand, my ring finger.

"I love you," He whispered, and I kissed him hard on the lips.

"Not as much as I love you right now," I said, and he crashed his lips to mine. I could feel the rain coming down on us. It started slow and started to pick up. But, none of us made any move to leave.

"_And the blood raced in my veins. Right there my whole world changed. Suddenly changed,when you I were kissing in the rain. When you and I were kissing in the rain,"_ I turned to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett swaying back and forth singing Kissing In The Rain.

I laughed and clung onto Edward, and he held me whispereing how much he loved me. Before I was suddenly being pulled away by Rosalie and Alice, them yelling in my ears "Details!" I blew a kiss to Edward and he caught it and put it in his pocket. I threw my head back in laughter.

Today, was a good day.

* * *

One Year Later...

"Why am I doing this! I'm not ready!" I yelled to Esme, Rosalie and Alice in frustration. It was my wedding day, and I was terrified. What if Edward didn't show up? What if he didn't want me anymore?

"Bella calm down, honey. Everything is fine," Esme tried to reassure me. I shook my head, and craddled it in my hands.

Esme and Carlisle came down for mine and Edward's wedding. They were flying back to Forks in about three days. And, I knew I would miss them terriably. They had been a great help, sending invitations and even paying for things that we couldn't quite afford.

"You love my son, correct?" Esme asked and I nodded. "and he loves you. Believe me, I was just as nervous as you were when I married Carlisle—"

"Okay, I love you mom, but we really need to hurry this along," Alice interuppted. "we don't have time for one of your lectures…as much as I enjoy them," she added that part with a smile, Esme rolled her eyes.

"You ready?" Carlisle called. "Edward's out there waiting,"

"You'll be fine," Rosalie said hugging me. "just, try not to trip,"

I groaned. "Rosalie,"

"Kidding, you'll be fine. See you out there," she said to me. "come on girls, you're the flower girls, you can't be late for you're big break!" she laughed.

"Yes mommy," they said in unison. I know they were twins, but that was getting a little creepy.

"See you out there, auntie Bella. Love you," Jasmine said sweetly, and grabbed her basket with flowers in it.

"Love you guys too," Jasmine and Hailey gave me a hug before following their mom down stairs.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Carlisle told me. He had taken a liking to calling me that lately. It reminded me of my father, he would always call me that.

I almost started crying just thinking about it. "Thanks, _dad._" I stressed and laughed while he blushed a light shade of pink.

"Alright Bella, you're after Rosalie, go." Alice pushed me toward the huge mahogany doors of the church.

"Don't trip," Rosalie whispered before the doors opended for her and Emmett as they walked out.

"Yeah, I don't want to go to the hospital today," Emmett whispered before leaving to go the alter as Edward's best man. (It was orginally going to be Jasper, but he didn't want to be one of the people that would get started at as he stood up there. Jasper was funny like that).

"Don't listen to them, you'll do great," Carlisle whispered to me before we walked down the aisle together.

As we walked, I kept my eyes on the ground, until I heard my grandmother from Arizona whisper from the audience "Look up dear, you're sexy fox is waiting for you," of course, all of the people that heard that laughed while I blushed.

So, I looked up.

For a second I was distracted by all of the things Alice and Esme did to the church. All of the flowers, and garlends, they were a bit much, but I would never say anything. I didn't want to hurt anyones feelings. But, I tore my gaze away from all of the flowers and such, I found him. Standing in all his glory was my _almost _husband.

Once I saw him. I didn't see anyone else, only him. It was like only we existed. All I saw was his perfect face clouding my mind. His eyes were a green that I had never seen before. They weren't a dark green, or a emerald green, they were like a forest green. The color was incredibly indescribible. They were holding such a strong emotion. I noticed as his eyes took in my apperance, a breathtaking smile broke across his face.

And, finally, at last, I was there. Standing next to him. Carlisle let go of my hand, and I let go of his and my hand was placed in Edward's. His warm, smooth, soft hand craddled mine.

We said our vows, nothing too 'lovey dovey' or extravagent. Just whatever felt…right. We didn't have them planned or anything, it was just a spur of the moment, quick whatever we were feeling kind of vow's. And, that actually meant something.

"I do," I finally whispered to the minister when it was time. My eyes watered over and I cleared them by blinking so I could stare into Edward's eyes, and look at his face.

But, when he spoke, it rang victorously and triumphantly. "I do,"

When the minister declared us man and wife, Edward craddled my face in his angel like hands, and bent his face closer to mine. His green eyes seemed to be wet, and shiny. He was _crying_. He bent his face closer and closer to mine, and our lips were inches apart. I couldn't take the suspence any longer, so I reached up on my toes and closed the distance.

He kissed me, loveling and tenderly. Softly. Perfectly. Until, all too soon he pulled away. "We have an audience you know," he whispered, and smiled _my _crooked smile. Then, it turned into an amused smirk.

The audience erupted into applause, and out of humor, I bowed. "Thank you, thank you," I teased and earned a few laughs.

Edward laughed. "And, you were nervous,"

"Shut up," I said playfully. And was passed throughout the crowd, as was Edward.

--

We finally found each other in perfect timing for the reception.

"Look at you, my beautiful bride," Edward smiled as he took me in his stone arms.

"Stop it, you're making me blush,"

"When do you not blush?" He teased, and pretended to look offended when I wacked his arm.

Something hit me just then. Out of no where. "Didn't Alice catch the bouquet at Rosalie's wedding?" Edward nodded. "and, didn't Jasper catch the garter?" He nodded again. "doesn't it say in those legends that they would be next in line to get married?"

Edward laughed. "Oh, they already did." I stared at him like he had grown four eyes. "Vegas baby!" He laughed and swayed his hips back and forth in a very Elvis like manner.

"Stop it, everyone's watching," I ducked my head in his chest.

"Of course they are, but they aren't staring at you. They are staring at me, Bella." I looked up to see a smirk on his face. "It's not always about you,"

I laughed, throwing my head back. "You seem…so different,"

"In a good way…or a bad way?" He said wagging his eyebrows.

I giggled. "A good one. Definatly,"

"Well, aren't you suppose to be happy when you get married? Or, does that go against your rules?" He teased again.

"Shut up, and…kiss me you fool," I threw a hand across my forehead dramtically.

He dipped me and smirked. "With pleasure."

"Come on Bella! You are going to be late…your honeymoon remember?" Alice said tugging me away from Edward.

"Oh yeah!" I pulled away, hearing Edward groan. I laughed. "sorry,"

"She'll be right back," Alice said.

And, it was a fast trip. We ran into the back room and I changed into some more comfortable clothes, and grabbed my purse.

"Go, Edward's waiting for you," Alice pushed me.

"Stop pushing me. I know how to walk," I hissed. And she held her hands up in a surrender.

I felt immediately guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry Alice! I love you! I'm going to miss you,"

"It's alright. Call me or text me everyday until you get back from the U.K." I nodded and said my goodbye to her before I started crying. "have fun!" she called as I ran out.

"Bye Emmett, love you!" I yelled as I passed Emmett.

"Whoa! Run, run, run," Emmett teased. "have fun…but not too much fun," he winked and I rolled my eyes.

I said goodbye to Rosalie, and the girls, also Esme and Carlisle, until I was with the person I was running to. The one who had my heart, the one I loved.

Edward.

We ran to his Volvo together, hand-in-hand. Husband and wife, together forever.

"I love you," He kissed my forehead once we were inside of his car.

"Not as much as I love you," I told him with a smile.

"You know..." Edward said as he backed out and headed onto the freeway. "I never felt like I was _finally breathing_ until I met you,"

* * *

A/N: awwhhhh. Okay, so I hope I ended it okay!! Oh, Bella had a table reserved for her parents, Charlie and Renee. I was going to add that in, but I coudn't find where to put it...

Thanks to ALL of my reviewers. Even if they were flames, whatever. At least you reviewed! Lol.

***I decided that I will _not _make a sequel. This is it. And, I know some of you are probably pretty pissed right now..and I apologize. I have other ideas in store…and you wouldn't be able to find out what those are if I can continue with this.***

Thanks sooo much!!!!

Tell me how you thought of the ending in a review!!

***I made a MySpace for this (not for this story..more like fanfiction idk) so feel free to add me! You will get the latest updates on when I will update next, or what I will update next..so yea ;) add me ;) but, leave a note!***

_-&-Pixie Hollow._


End file.
